Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare: Time Snare
by Timeman63
Summary: The war between Plants and Zombies takes its toll. Both Plants and Zombies suffer equally. Friends and families are torn apart with every death. Amidst the never-ending battles and time bending, a difficult question rises: Whose lives are worth more? This story takes place during the events of Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 and includes characters from GW, GW2, and PvZ 2.
1. Ch 1: Welcome to Zomburbia

_Since the dawn of time, plants have protected suburbia from the zombies._

 _But now, the world has changed…_

 _"WELCOME TO ZOMBURBIA!"_

A large black and purple sign firmly planted into the ground had these words written in a large bold font juxtaposed against a dark, sullen background of a Suburbia infested by the undead, that which was carefully and expertly produced by the finest Zombie Painters available. Beyond this sign, was the namesake town that which the Zombies had long since overtaken. 

Zombie Engineers were hard at work making repairs and alterations to the many houses that lined the streets. Houses that once sheltered people until their inevitable demise were being demolished and rebuilt with smooth, polished metal walls and roofing. Steel obelisks were also being erected, ones that constantly sparked and flashed in order to produce energy for Zomburbia…or perhaps just for show. 

Zombie Physicists monitored and operated the many forms of technology that littered the streets and lawns. None of them really knew what the computers were for, and they didn't really care either; they were simply doing their job. 

All-Stars were all gathered in the nearby football field, playing a casual and carefree game of Tackle. They had served their purpose in the war to win over Suburbia, so now they were doing what they loved most. 

Zombie Soldiers were pacing back and forth armed with deadly Z-1 Assault Blasters, keeping watch for any would be plant intruders. They knew that until the plants and humans were completely eradicated, they would never be out of work, and they preferred it that way. Psychologically programmed only to vanquish plants and hunt for brains, they desired purpose in undeath. 

Every other Zombie was a run of the mill corpse, slowly shuffling around in endless search for brains. Most were mindless, though they had increasing amounts of intelligence with each evolution, from using makeshift objects as head protection all the way to utilizing handcrafted weaponry. The zombies did everything they could think of to invade houses, from using screen doors as riot shields, deploying ladders to climb over defenses, digging underground to bypass offensive plants, even resorting to suicide bombing via explosive jack-in-the-boxes. They were proud to call Zomburbia their home, and had no plans of leaving anytime soon. 

Around every intersection and corner, at every location that would allow, there were statues portraying a figure of short stature and unwavering ego. This figure was the sole leader of the Zombies, the most intelligent being that ever existed in life and in death…Dr. Edgar G. Zomboss. He was a master inventor of many forms of technology, primarily plasma weaponry and giant machines of utter destruction. He often fell short however, whenever he attempted to take matters into his own hands. Alas, the plants were simply too much even for his creations. But then a miracle occurred one day, a sudden turn of events that would also turn the tide of battle permanently. Zomboss had a future self pay a visit to him via time travel technology far beyond comprehension. This future Zomboss provided his past self with new technology, new weaponry, and new zombie mercenaries to defeat the plants at a much faster pace so that he could rule his empire earlier in time. It was an evil and devious plot, but Zomboss only cared for his kind to thrive, and would stop at nothing to achieve prosperity. 

Today, Zomboss was in a very cheerful mood. The day before had gone by without any incidents of plant invasion, thus signifying to him that the Plants were beginning to waver and may eventually surrender their cause. Feeling the need to announce and celebrate this accomplishment, he pulled up his control panel and pressed a button to bring up a microphone. Clearing his throat, he began to speak, projecting his voice throughout Zomburbia via speakers installed inside his own statues. 

"Attention, my undead minions! I have a special announcement to make! We have gone 24 hours without any Plant intruders attacking our home and base. To celebrate this event, I, Dr. Edgar Zomboss, will host a delicious brain barbecue tonight for everyone to attend." 

These words were met with a unison cheer of the one word all Zombies could speak: "BRAINZ!"

Observing from afar atop a desolate hillside was a basic Peashooter, looking on with sadness gleaming in his eyes. Peashooter had been the primary front line soldier in the war against the Zombies, and for a while, he felt that the Plants were unstoppable. For months, the Plants had defended every garden and every landmark that the Zombie dared to attack. But then something happened…something completely unprecedented. The Zombies started getting more deadly, to the point where they started to claim many gardens without much of a struggle. It was such a sudden turn of the tides that none of the Plants were prepared for the surge of destruction that followed. Many Plants fell to the Zombies, until only a few breeds remained. The only Peashooters remaining were a Law Pea, a Commando Pea, an Agent Pea, and Peashooter himself. Having only 4 Peashooters on the team severely crippled the already weakened Plant militia. The very possibility that all of Peashooter's kind could die out terrified him. Inside, he was quaking, and it took the warm voice of a close friend to snap him out of his fear.

"Peashooter? Are you OK? You look sad."

It was Sunflower, Peashooter's best friend and the primary medic of the team. She was a naturally happy go lucky Plant, full of vibrance and optimism. Even though many of her friends were lost in battle, she tried as much as she could to stay positive and encouraged the other Plants to do the same, believing that things could get better. Because of her personality, all of the Plants greatly enjoyed her company and support, especially Peashooter. With the amount of depression he had been experiencing, Sunflower's cheerful reassurances were greatly appreciated.

"I'm fine…" Peashooter said quietly. "A lot of things have been on my mind, that's all."

Sunflower tilted her head curiously.

"Like what?" She inquired.

"Well, mostly about me and the other Peashooters. We've all been pretty sad about losing the…others. I don't think we can bear to lose anyone else."

Peashooter's somber tone and general lack of eye contact worried Sunflower. Depression was a relatively unfamiliar emotion for Plants to experience, and even when they did, it was limited to a select few. Now with the Plants losing more and more battles each day, the heavy sensation was spreading to even the happiest of plants. If there was one thing the Plants could not afford to lose, it was their morale, therefore Sunflower felt as if it were her responsibility to keep everyone happy and optimistic. Sunflower wrapped her arms around Peashooter and gently nuzzled him, creating a warm and pleasant feeling in his heart and soul. Peashooter couldn't help but crack a smile and accept Sunflower's display of affection.

"Thanks Sunflower. You help us out a lot."

"Mmm…the wonders of Solar Therapy." Sunflower muttered.

"Solar Therapy?" Peashooter inquired.

"It's a healing technique that Mystic Flower taught me. She says it can rejuvenate any plant, and can also be used in self-regeneration. I think we'll need it to get through this war."

Gazing out onto the overtaken Suburbia, Peashooter breathed a sigh of dysphoria.

"Anything Sunflower…" he replied softly. "Anything at all that tips the tables in our favor. Just one thing…and we'd have a chance."

"Come on…let's go inside. Everyone's getting ready for the siege. We should do the same." Sunflower beckoned.

"Yeah, we should." Peashooter concurred.


	2. Ch 2: Sickly Marigold

_The Plants had found some refuge in a small bunker that lay just a few miles from Zomburbia, one that had panes of glass in the roof to let sunlight in, which would be covered by automated metal panels when night fell. Each and every Plant was currently taking shelter here, some prepping their abilities and weapons, some tending to the wounds of other Plants or their own wounds, some were even just lying about in despair. Peashooter and Sunflower, hand in hand (or rather, leaf in leaf), walked inside and took in the view of their fellow Plants. Some of the Plants perked their heads up and waved to them kindly, others continued to work without a single gesture. Sunflower wanted to visit one Plant in particular, a childhood friend that she held dear._

 _"Let's go see Marigold, OK Peashooter?"_

 _"Sure thing."_

 _Marigold was also a flower, and one of Sunflower's best friends. Her job was to produce coins and gems to help pay for necessary supplies and rations. She used to spend a lot of time thinking about whether or not to produce a silver coin or a gold coin. She would weigh the angles, perform solid research and keep up with current publications. That is how winners stay ahead, after all._

 _But then the war for Suburbia took place, and she suddenly found herself straining to produce as many coins and gems as she could muster, no longer having time to think about the logistics. There were some days where she would even pass out from working so hard. Her condition now had gotten worse, for she had fallen ill with a stomach flu, despite the fact that Plants did not have stomachs. Sunflower wanted to make sure that Marigold would somehow get better, giving her encouragement and remedies when she had the chance. When she walked up to her, Marigold was hard at work making as many silver coins as she could while afflicted with her illness._

 _"Hey Marigold! How are you feeling?" Sunflower beamed._

 _Marigold said nothing for a few moments. Sunflower understood that she wasn't staying quiet out of disrespect, but rather because it had become difficult to speak without gagging uncontrollably. Nevertheless, she summoned the strength to look up at Sunflower and crack a tiny smile._

 _"Still under the weather?" Sunflower asked._

 _In a soft, weak voice, Marigold responded: "Yes…"_

 _"I know your stomach flu has been pretty bad, but I'm sure you'll be fine, right Mary?"_

 _"I…wish…but I *cough*can't…even eat…solid…food…anymore. *gag*" Marigold struggled to say._

 _Sunflower's smile slowly turned to a frown when she heard this. She noticed that Marigold had been strapped to an IV, due to her being unable to eat. Seeing her friend in such a poor state made her feel very worried for her health. She could distinctly remember the first time when Marigold passed out from overworking, and thinking of the event sent shivers through her body._

 _"I…I know you're worried*gag*…about me…but*cough*…I'll be fine. I can still…"_

 _Marigold suddenly began gagging sporadically, prompting Sunflower to run up to her and wrap her leaves around her, attempting to comfort her sickened friend. Marigold then proceeded to vomit, spilling several silver coins and bile onto the floor, coughing and choking from the aftermath. Sunflower patted Marigold on the back of her stem and offered comforting words._

 _"There, there, it's okay…just relieve yourself Mary…" Sunflower cooed._

 _"Sunflower…I'm…" Marigold weakly whispered._

 _"Shh…don't waste your energy trying to talk. Do you want some Plant Food?"_

 _Sunflower walked over to Marigold's medical cabinet to find some Plant Food, a powerful supplement that gave Plants enhanced abilities and strength when consumed. Of course, Marigold wouldn't be able to eat the Plant Food normally, so Sunflower would have to liquefy it and feed it through an IV. Marigold tried to speak up, not wanting Sunflower to use such a precious resource on her._

 _"Wait…don't give that…to me…" Marigold muttered._

 _"I know you don't want me to use this Plant Food. I know it's really difficult to produce. But if there's anything that can make you feel better, I'm willing to do it. Ok, here we go."_

 _Sunflower placed the Plant Food in a blender and set it to liquefy. She then filled a plastic bag with the liquid Plant Food and attached an IV needle and catheter to the bag. She waited for the air bubbles to pop before taking the needle and poking it into Marigold's left leaf. The contents quickly flowed to the injection site as Sunflower gently squeezed the plastic bag._

 _Marigold suddenly felt a surge of energy pulse through her body as the Plant Food entered her veins. She nearly jumped out of her seat as she spat out 5 gems at once, each gem worth 1000 coins. For an instant, Marigold felt rejuvenated and alive again. However, this sensation quickly faded away as the effects of the Plant Food wore off. She sat back down in her chair and immediately began feeling ill once more. In her mind, she wished Plant Food could take away her sickness permanently. Nevertheless, she was happy for Sunflower's kind gesture._

 _"Thanks…"_

 _"Sure thing Mary!" Sunflower chirped with a big smile. "Try not to work too hard, alright?"_

 _"Ok…"_

 _Sunflower walked away satisfied with her nursing, leaving Peashooter and Marigold to themselves. Peashooter decided to say some words of his own._

 _"Hey Mary, maybe you shouldn't work at all. Just to, you know, give yourself a break." Peashooter insisted._

 _"But…we need…coins to…" Marigold softly said._

 _"Of course we need coins. But I think you've made plenty of coins for us to use. Just take it easy from now on. Me and all the other Plants are going off to fight the Zombies soon, maybe you could wait until after the battle?" Peashooter strongly suggested._

 _"Oh…Ok…"_

 _"You'll be fine! It can always get better."_

 _Peashooter waved goodbye to Marigold before running off to meet up with Sunflower, leaving Marigold to her workstation. Marigold glanced at the coins she had vomited and averted her gaze to the gems she had just produced. She found herself smiling slightly, for she had always taken pride in her work. Healthy or sick, she was still a winner that stayed ahead of the game._

 _Marigold prayed in her mind: "Let us keep searching for the prospect of prosperity, and the hope that we can rebuild the lives we have lost. Amen."_


	3. Ch 3: Cactus and Chomper

_Peashooter and Sunflower were making their rounds to all of the plants they could, from the anxious Scaredy-Shrooms, to the determined Bonk Choys, from the optimistic Moonflowers, to the volatile Cherry Bombs. Every plant in the bunker was preparing for another siege on Zomburbia, some wished to be anywhere else other than Zomburbia, while others knew that this siege may be their last stand. The current mindset of any given Plant mattered very little in the grand scheme of nature, for the Plants were biologically engineered to consider a single Zombie one too many and to eliminate it at any risk._

 _Then there were…the Weeds. The most recent Plant creations of the team, the Weeds were created as a mobile unit free from the confines of a flower pot, essentially as an answer to the Zombies' Browncoats. They were just as resourceful as well, utilizing flower pots as helmets, leaves as shields, and even resorted to suicide explosions. Although the Weeds were undoubtedly useful, they were rather unpleasant to be around. They were very antisocial, consistently ignored other Plants, and even started fights among each other. Strangely, this is probably for the best if their sole purpose was to combat Zombies, who likely behave the exact same way._

 _Finally, Peashooter and Sunflower had made their way to Cactus and Chomper, their best friends and comrades._

 _Cactus was the primary sniper of the team, providing supporting fire from afar as well as reconnaissance from the skies with her invaluable garlic drone. Her presence in the team was greatly appreciated by all of the Plants. Without her and the other Cacti, the team would have next to zero offensive capabilities, especially in the absence of most of the Peashooters. Even though Cactus took her work seriously, it didn't stop her from being charismatic, kind, and warmhearted. She's prickly, sure, but her spikes belie a spongy heart filled with love and goodwill._

 _Chomper was just as charismatic and warmhearted, although somewhat stranger than most Plants. He was a Plant that consistently behaved like a domestic dog, constantly panting, making excited noises that resembled a dog's barking, and even regularly chewed on Zombie bones that were salvaged from fallen Zombies. Regardless of his odd behavior, the other Plants loved him, giving him love and affection in the form of petting and rubbing, offering Plant food as treats, and even offering to take him on walks._

 _Peashooter greeted Cactus with a soft high-five (soft in order to minimize the pain of receiving a high-five from Cactus), while Sunflower gave Chomper a warm hug and patted his head, to which Chomper responded with squeals of happiness._

 _"Who's a good boy? Oh yes you are!" Sunflower cooed._

 _"How have you been doing Cactus?" Peashooter asked._

 _"I'm fine, I've been expecting a video call from someone and I'm just anxious…" Cactus replied._

 _Peashooter giggled, knowing that Cactus was referring to her longtime boyfriend, an armadillo of all things. Cactus once had a difficult time finding another Plant to start a relationship with. Most of the other Plants weren't on board with the idea of having to give Cactus a hug every time she wanted one. She understood why, but continued to search for a partner that wouldn't mind her prickliness. While she was strolling through the backyard one day, she came across the armadillo scavenging in one of the gardens for food, decided that it was a cute armadillo and gave it a bear hug. Long story short, the two became the Odd Couple of the Plant team._

 _"I need to go check again, I've been waiting all day for him to call me." Cactus said._

 _"Shouldn't you call him instead? He's an armadillo, it must be really hard for him to use a computer, let alone send you video messages." Peashooter questioned._

 _"Crazy Dave taught him how to use the computer before, so he's fine." Cactus responded._

 _"Does he even have a name?" Peashooter asked._

 _When Peashooter asked this, Cactus responded by rolling her eyes and sighing in discontent. This gesture caught Peashooter by complete surprise. He knew Cactus could be prickly and stern sometimes, but he didn't mean any harm._

 _"Ugh…I thought you'd never ask! Yes he has a name, Crazy Dave named him himself." Cactus replied, happily, but with a tinge of irritation._

 _"What's his name?" Sunflower popped in and asked._

 _"Andy!" Cactus chirped._

 _Sunflower giggled at the name. Andy the Armadillo. It sounded just like a name Crazy Dave would give. Alliterative monikers much like Stinky the Snail and Bernie the Bee were a knack of his. It was a cute name for a cute armadillo._

 _Suddenly, Cactus's computer, which was sitting on a small table near Chomper, made a pinging noise that caught the attention of all 4 of the Plants. The digitized voice of Crazy Dave prompted the group:_

 _"You've got video letters! Yahoo!"_

 _"Oh, that must be him!" Cactus said smiling._

 _"Let's hear what he has to say!" Sunflower chimed._

 _Cactus gingerly tapped a button on the keyboard to open the message, and upon the screen flashed Andy the Armadillo. At first, it seemed as though he didn't realize the camera was on, since he was busy rubbing his face and squeaking. But then, he walked away from the screen and came back holding an index card in his mouth that said:_

 _"Hi Cactus."_

 _"Hi Andy! How are you?" Cactus replied cheerfully._

 _Andy brought along a few more index cards that read in order:_

 _"I've been very well. Thank you for asking sweetie."_

 _"You are looking very cute today. Did you style your eyelashes again?"_

 _Cactus smiled and blushed at Andy's kind words, feeling more than happy to speak with her partner after so long._

 _"Thank you Andy, the mascara was a bit thick though, I hope you don't mind." Cactus said._

 _More index cards followed:_

 _"No."_

 _"I love you no matter what, remember?"_

 _"Yes, I remember!" Cactus beamed._

 _"Good."_

 _"I have something important to tell you."_

 _"Yes, go on Andy!" Cactus said, smiling with anticipation._

 _"I miss you a lot."_

 _"I am hoping that you can come home someday."_

 _Cactus wished she could go home too._

 _"So we can have dinner at your favorite taco restaurant."_

 _Dinner at a taco restaurant sounded like fun._

 _"So you can give me the tightest hug you can give."_

 _Cactus would kill to hug Andy again._

 _"Cactus…I love you so much. I want to ask you something."_

 _Andy went away from the camera one last time and came back with a small black box._

 _"Andy, what's that?" Cactus asked._

 _Andy struggled with the box for a moment before successfully prying it open, revealing a sparkling blue diamond ring, at least 12 karat. Cactus's eyes widened as she covered her mouth and gasped in surprise. When Andy told her that he wanted to tell her something important, she didn't expect a gesture like this._

 _Down to his final two index cards, Andy concluded his message:_

 _"Cactus…"_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _Without thinking, Cactus picked up the computer and gave it a hearty squeeze, all the while laughing and shedding joyful tears._

 _"YES! I promise we'll get married as soon as I can come home! I love you too, cutie!" Cactus euphorically cheered._

 _"Oh jeeze Cactus! Careful with that, we only have so many computers!" Sunflower jokingly chuckled._

 _Chomper gave a belly laugh at Cactus's response to Andy's proposal while Peashooter and Sunflower both smiled and giggled. They all thought that the two were a very cute couple and were happy for them to get married soon. It more than lightened the bleak outlook of the war. Even so, Peashooter still had some matters lingering in his mind._

 _Peashooter tugged on Sunflower's leaf and told her:_

 _"Hey Sunflower, I want to go see Crazy Dave. Maybe he could put me at ease with all of this."_

 _Sunflower, knowing Peashooter was still very anxious, replied:_

 _"Ok, just give me a minute"_

 _Sunflower walked over to Chomper and gave him one more pat on the head before addressing Cactus._

 _"Did you tell him, Cactus?" Sunflower asked with a somber tone._

 _"I…uh…"_

 _Cactus placed her computer back down on the table before responding._

 _"Yes, I did. I told him about Count Chompula. How he didn't make it." Cactus responded sadly._

 _"Does he know that that means he's the only Chomper left?" Sunflower asked further._

 _"He seemed to take it pretty well. But he knows that he has to be extra careful now. We can't lose him." Cactus said._

 _"I promise I'll take good care of him when we're out in the field. I won't let him out of my sight." Sunflower reassured Cactus._

 _Cactus nodded in contentedness, knowing that Sunflower would defend her friends with her life if she needed to. That sort of selflessness was both comforting and terrifying. The mere possibility that Sunflower could be killed herself was a terrible thought, but Cactus stayed confident in Sunflower's skills as a medic and bodyguard._

 _Sunflower walked over to Peashooter and took his leaf, smiling as he tightened his grip._

 _"Ok, let's go see Crazy Dave now."_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sometimes, I feel like college just eats away more of my life every day. I meant to post this chapter as soon as GW2 launched, but didn't want to rush the chapter either. Anyway, I hope this one is good.**


	4. Ch 4: Crazy Dave

_Peashooter and Sunflower stepped into the office of Crazy Dave, immediately greeted by the scent of tacos and fertilizer. Taking in a few glances, they saw seed packets scattered across the floor, a working table with various gardening tools strewn on top of it, as well as catalogs for products of differing purposes (most notably, fresh produce and trinkets), and diagrams of some nature._

 _The two Plants walked over to the table to take a closer look at the diagrams and discovered something intriguing. These diagrams were anatomical interpretations of different Plants. Some were familiar like Chomper and Marigold, while others showed Plants they had never seen or heard of before. Adding to the cryptic nature of the diagrams, each one had captions written in a sort of cipher._

 _"What are these? And why would Crazy Dave have them?" Sunflower asked Peashooter._

 _"I'm not sure. Maybe he'll tell us if we're polite." Peashooter responded._

 _"Good idea."_

 _Turning a corner, Peashooter and Sunflower continued to walk through the office, until they were met with Crazy Dave himself, standing in front of his work desk with his back turned and appeared to be busy working with a small device. He was humming a small tune to himself, seeming to be very satisfied with whatever he was working on._

 _Crazy Dave was a pleasant man to be around, always greeting everyone he met with a big smile and a hearty laugh. Even so, he was, as his name would suggest, crazy. He had formed a habit of wearing a pot on his head instead of a regular hat, ate tacos to an abnormal degree (sometimes off the floor), constantly rambled about "squirbos" and being a proficient "squirbo hunter", and overall was a very illogical person. Despite all this, you would find yourself being best friends and/or neighbors with Crazy Dave and nothing would feel out of place. As a taco enthusiast, Crazy Dave was proficient at crafting the perfect tacos, along with other foods, and would often invite his neighbors to enjoy his spoils. Above all of Crazy Dave's oddities, he found a place in everyone's heart, and he was happy._

 _Peashooter and Sunflower glanced at each other for a moment before Sunflower decided to speak up first._

 _"Excuse me, Dave?" Sunflower chirped._

 _Crazy Dave immediately stopped his work and turned around to face the two Plants. He immediately greeted them with a wide, bearded smile, and tipped his pot hat as a kind gesture before speaking._

 _"Daw, Seflaflew! Bweh calleh alleh wa!" Crazy Dave spouted._

 _Sunflower and Peashooter could only stare in confusion._

 _"I'm sorry Dave, I didn't quite understand you…" Sunflower politely responded._

 _"Oops. Ha, ha, ha! Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget that Plants don't speak Crazy Dave!" Crazy Dave replied and chuckled._

 _"What I meant to say was: Sunflower, please call me Crazy Dave!" He clarified._

 _"Right, Crazy Dave. Me and Peashooter wanted to speak with you about some things." Sunflower informed._

 _"Right-o! How can I help you?"_

 _Peashooter took a couple steps forward and spoke to Crazy Dave in a somber tone._

 _"Crazy Dave, I've been thinking about how many Plants we lost in the last few battles. I mostly mean the Chompers and other Peashooters. Some of them were really good friends too, but now they're gone…"_

 _Crazy Dave's smile wavered slightly when he realized what Peashooter was telling him._

 _"All that's left of the Peashooters is me, Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea. They all feel the same way I do, sad and afraid that they might die too. And the Chompers…well, you know…" Peashooter explained, his voice getting quieter with each word._

 _Crazy Dave scratched his beard in contemplation, pondering on how to respond to the clearly distressed Peashooter. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and a smile formed upon his face._

 _"Wait here, I'll go fetch us some tacos." Crazy Dave replied._

 _Crazy Dave went to a corner of his office with a door exiting to the outside of the bunker and went through. On the other side of the door, Sunflower and Peashooter could hear Crazy Dave saying to someone:_

 _"Hey Penny! We're gonna need 3 tacos from the past! Thanks a plenty!"_

 _Crazy Dave came back through the door with a plate of tacos and offered them to Peashooter and Sunflower._

 _"Here you two, have a taco! They're special tacos from the past! I'm sure they'll make you feel better. I know it helps me!" Crazy Dave said with a smile._

 _Peashooter ate his taco whole, immediately feeling his grief wash away, and smiled widely. Sunflower took a different approach to eating her taco, by tightly hugging it before taking a small bite out of it. Peashooter responded to this odd behavior by staring at Sunflower and raising an eyebrow, to which she responded by shrugging and blushing. They both laughed regardless, as it seemed tacos brought them closer to Crazy Dave than anything else would._

 _"Keep your spirits up Peashooter! Things can only get better from here!" Crazy Dave reassured._

 _Crazy Dave proceeded to eat his taco in 3 bites, wiping his mouth before addressing Peashooter once more._

 _"Don't feel too sad about the other Peashooters and Chompers. After all, they're up in Plant Heaven right now, eating all the Plant Food and drinking all the sunlight they want, instead of fighting Zombies and getting shot at." Crazy Dave said with a wide grin._

 _"I…I guess that's true." Peashooter sighed and smiled._

 _"Crazy Dave, I know you're trying to make him feel better, but we haven't seen a lot of success in this war. It would help if we tried a different strategy or something." Sunflower intervened._

 _"Don't worry. Our plan isn't to retake Suburbia in one go. We're going to capture it one garden at a time. It'll be a doozy, but we can do this! You have my word!" Crazy Dave rallied._

 _"I wanted to ask you one more thing Crazy Dave. We saw some diagrams and other documents on your work table, and we didn't know what they were for or what they meant. Can you tell us? We're not accusing you of keeping secrets from us or anything, we were just curious." Sunflower said._

 _Hearing Sunflower mention the diagrams made Crazy Dave look around and behind him, as if checking to see that no one was spying on him. After that, he inched closer and began to whisper:_

 _"Can you keep a secret for now?"_

 _"Yes, of course!" Peashooter and Sunflower whispered back._

 _"I'm planning on recruiting new Plant mercenaries to help us out! They won't be here until after this battle, but they'll definitely give us an edge. How does that sound?" Crazy Dave said._

 _"That sounds wonderful Crazy Dave! Having more Plants to help us out would greatly change the tide in our favor." Sunflower joyfully replied._

 _"I guess that is great…but that doesn't solve our problem with the Peashooters and Chompers. Are there even any others out there? If there are, I've never heard of them." Peashooter asked._

 _"Well, I really don't know. Even if there aren't any more Peashooters or Chompers, that won't be a problem. Plants are pretty flexible when it comes to making baby Plants. When we find a safe garden for everyone, repopulating should be a piece of taco!" Crazy Dave responded._

 _"'Plants are pretty flexible when it comes to making baby Plants'…okay then." Peashooter muttered to himself, his face reddening._

 _"Welp, we're gonna get going soon. I'll tell the others to get ready. This is gonna be one heckuva fight!" Crazy Dave cheered before casually leaving the room._

 _Sunflower and Peashooter stood silently in Crazy Dave's office, uncertain of what the future may hold for them. Sunflower glanced over at Peashooter to find him awkwardly staring at the floor. Attempting to lighten the mood, Sunflower jokingly chirped:_

 _"He's right about the baby Plant thing. Remember Fire Flower? That was a big surprise for Fire Pea and Solara."_

 _Hearing Sunflower mention Fire Pea and Solara's daughter made Peashooter cover his face and blush even more. Fire Pea and Solara the Sunflower were only in their early 20s when they gave birth to Fire Flower, and Peashooter and Sunflower were about the same age when they started to "hook up". They took things much slower than Fire Pea and Solara, and constantly being on the frontlines left little time to grow closer and develop a stronger relationship._

 _Regardless, their feelings for each other were mutual, both would share food and sweets with each other, Peashooter would welcome Sunflower's snuggles, and Sunflower would sometimes play with Peashooter's hair and position the leaves so that they look like a cat's ears. Despite all this intimacy, Peashooter was still very shy about his relationship with Sunflower, insecure about his ability to be a good companion to her, let alone romance her._

 _Noticing that Peashooter would not comment, Sunflower wrapped her leaves around him, gave him the tightest hug she could, and smiled. Peashooter was moved by Sunflower's affectionate gesture and hugged her back, giving her a peck on the forehead in the process._

 _"When Crazy Dave finds a safe haven for all of us, maybe we can go on a proper date! What do you think?" Sunflower inquired._

 _"It'd be pretty nice…" Peashooter replied sheepishly._

 _"You know, Crazy Dave wasn't acting as crazy as he normally does. Is something wrong with him?" Sunflower noted._

 _At that moment, Crazy Dave's voice blared throughout the bunker and the office, alerting all the Plants with an announcement:_

 _"Heya Plant neighbors. Everyone get ready, cause we're going to storm the city. Storm it like a swarm of squirbos! Remember, to beat Dr. Zomboss, you have to hit him in the pancreas! Actually no, that was a different guy, forget what I said! Offend their shins, and make sure you defend yours!"_

 _"Ah, never mind, he's fine." Sunflower said with a grin._

 _"Isn't it weird that he's fine when he's spouting like that?" Peashooter asked._

 _"Yeah, but that's why we love him, right?" Sunflower replied._


	5. Ch 5: Meet the Peashooters

_When Crazy Dave announced to all the Plants to prepare for battle, each Plant prepared in their own way. Some of them went straight to the entrance of the bunker, others prayed for their survival, and others did a little target practice to make sure their accuracy was sufficient. Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea spent the most time at the shooting range, knowing that their survival depended on every shot._

 _Agent Pea was a well-groomed and well-mannered peashooter with a posh accent and gleaming eyes. He was a strong silent type, only speaking when he needed to, or when he wanted to express his regards and sentiment. He previously worked with an unnamed agency that assigned contracts to assassinate top Zombie targets before it was disbanded, leaving him to become a freelance assassin._

 _Law Pea was a grizzled and tough peashooter with a thick Texan accent and gentle gaze. He believed in absolute justice for Plants and dedicated his career to fighting Zombies that threaten the livelihood of any Plant, whether close friend or distant stranger. Even though he only worked between Monday and Thursday, he would not hesitate to assist a Plant in distress on one of his casual days._

 _Commando Pea was a cocky and high energy peashooter with a thin Austrian accent and a fierce gaze. He was a daredevil and a risk-taker, choosing to run forward unwaveringly, spraying his Full-Auto shots at the slightest glimpse of a Zombie. His friends often tell him to be more careful and less rash about his fighting, but he understood his own combat skills and continued to use his fighting style._

 _"Alright then, do you chaps mind if I start?" Agent Pea asked._

 _"Go right ahead, partner." Law Pea replied._

 _"Pump those targets with lead!" Commando Pea cheered._

 _"Set up 12 targets for me Law, that'll be 1 bullet for each target." Agent Pea instructed Law Pea._

 _Law Pea brought up a keypad and punched in several letters and numbers to bring up 12 stationary wooden targets in the shape of gnomes. Agent Pea narrowed his gaze and slowly exhaled as he readied himself. Law Pea cued him with a countdown:_

 _"3…2…1…FIRE!"_

 _At that moment, Agent Pea began rapidly shooting every target in front of him, 1 bullet per target as he planned. After firing all 12 of his shots, he quickly reloaded before taking a deep breath._

 _"How did I do Law?" Agent Pea inquired._

 _"Hit all 12 targets in 6 seconds, with an accuracy of about 90%" Law Pea answered by looking at a screen on the shooting range module._

 _"I seem to be getting better every day, yeah?" Agent Pea remarked, proud of his new record._

 _"Alrighty then, it's mah turn." Law Pea said._

 _"6 targets, as usual?" Agent Pea asked._

 _"Yep…they're gonna go down faster than ya can blink." Law Pea boasted._

 _Agent Pea entered some numbers into the keypad to bring up 6 stationary targets. Law Pea took a slow, deep breath as he prepared to shoot. He hung his head and entered a sort of trance as he muttered to himself:_

 _"It's high noon…"_

 _"3…2…1…" Agent Pea counted._

 _"DRAW!" Law Pea cried out._

 _Law Pea raised his head and shot all 6 targets with blinding speed, so fast that even Commando Pea flinched at the sounds. After firing his last shot, Law Pea shut his eyes as he attempted to ease his sudden dizziness. Firing his Six-Shooter at such a fast rate often left him disoriented if he didn't warm up first. Regardless, his dizziness subsided and Law Pea regained focus._

 _"How was that?" Law Pea asked._

 _"Hit all 6 targets in 1 second, with an accuracy of 95%. Staggering if I must say!" Agent Pea responded._

 _"Mah accuracy sure don't improve much. I put in all I had firin' off mah shots and didn't even focus on getting bullseyes. *sigh* Ah well…it won't matter much in the long run." Law Pea commented in a somewhat disappointed tone of voice._

 _"Alright! It's my turn now!" Commando Pea insisted._

 _Commando Pea eagerly strutted up to the target range and stroked his cheeks to smear his face paint, creating longer, more accentuated streaks._

 _"Could you perhaps try and hit all the targets this time, friend?" Agent Pea said jokingly._

 _"Hah! I will pump as many bullets as it takes to make sure the Zombies stay dead! Bring them to me! 10 targets!" Commando Pea demanded._

 _"Alright, 10 targets it is then." Law Pea abided._

 _Law Pea operated the module and brought up 10 targets for Commando Pea. In an instant, Commando Pea yelled his battle cry and began spraying Full-Auto shots in the general direction of the targets. The shots were even louder than Law Pea's bullets, and were hitting the targets with such impact that splinters were flying up into the air. After firing off his last bullet, Commando Pea sharply exhaled, steam rising from his mouth due to the overheating of his Full-Auto shots. He looked up and surveyed the chaos he had caused, smiling at what remained of the targets._

 _"Well, at least he hit all of them." Agent Pea commended._

 _"Hit all 10 targets in 8 seconds, with an accuracy of 75%...welp, *chuckles* better than last time when he shot all his bullets into 1 target." Law Pea joked._

 _"Hey, that target was looking at me funny. He asked for it!" Commando Pea scoffed._

 _"I'm pokin' fun at ya Commando. Y'all doing just fine and dandy. But your fightin' style ain't meant for ya to be the 'lone wolf'. You have to learn not to stray away from the team." Law Pea informed Commando Pea._

 _Commando Pea looked at Law Pea with a judging glare, clearly showing discontent at his comment._

 _"Just because we're down to 4 peashooters doesn't mean I have to stay behind a wall like a coward. I'm not afraid of Zombies charging at me with flags and screen doors." Commando Pea spat in a frustrated manner._

 _"Commando, please listen. We all care about each other's safety, don't we? We just don't want you to go fighting on your own, and then get wounded without anyone nearby to help you. We can't afford to lose anyone else." Agent Pea patiently coaxed._

 _Commando Pea crossed his leaves and sighed, knowing that Agent Pea was correct. The Plants were fighting an uphill battle with the Zombies' improved technology and recruitments. He wasn't even sure they were going to make any notable progress in taking back Suburbia. The city was simply too vast, populated with far too many Zombies._

 _"So what do you want me to do? Have a Sunflower tag along and pocket heal me?" Commando Pea asked._

 _"That would be better than venturing on your own, yes." Agent Pea affirmed._

 _Just then, Peashooter came by and greeted the three, cheerful and composed._

 _"Hey guys!" Peashooter said._

 _"Peashooter, old chap! How are you feeling today?" Agent Pea greeted._

 _"Ya holdin' up fine, partner?" Law Pea asked._

 _"Yeah, I just spoke with Crazy Dave, and he sort of put my mind at ease." Peashooter replied._

 _"Do you want to practice your shooting before we go?" Commando Pea asked Peashooter._

 _"I…I guess." Peashooter responded._

 _"I'll set up 10 targets for ya. Good luck." Law Pea said._

 _Peashooter readied himself as the targets came up. His eyes narrowed, his breath steadied, and his leaves clenched tightly as he eyed each target. Law Pea began his countdown:_

 _"3…2…1…"_

 _"GO!" Peashooter cried out._

 _Peashooter began firing large pea projectiles at each target, each pea producing a big splash of green and splinters upon impact. Every hit felt rhythmic, every shot making a satisfying "pow" in musical succession. When the last target was struck, the other Peashooters applauded._

 _"Hit all 10 targets in 10 seconds, with an accuracy of 95%." Law Pea relayed the results._

 _"Incredible! With shooting skills like this, you can bring us far." Agent Pea commended._

 _"Thanks guys!" Peashooter replied._

 _"Where is Sunflower? Does she need to practice?" Commando Pea asked._

 _"Oh, Sunflower went off to meet with the other Sunflowers. They're all preparing, like us." Peashooter answered._

 _"If ya don't mind me askin', when are ya gonna treat her to somethin' special? It's gotta happen sometime, right?" Law Pea commented._

 _"Law, I'm going to ask her out, ok? Just not now, the battle's too important." Peashooter quickly replied._

 _"I don't know Pea, she seems to be pretty darn important to ya as it is. If you wait too long, ya might not get the chance to…" Law Pea started to say._

 _"Law, I apologize for interrupting, but don't suggest anything." Agent Pea intervened._

 _"No Agent, I get it. If I don't ask her out soon, I might…die in battle and not get the chance. Or even the…other way around." Peashooter said sadly._

 _"Now, now old chap. We're not hoping for that to happen." Agent Pea said, wrapping his leaf over Peashooter's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him._

 _"We just want you two to be happy. You make a cute couple, and we'd hate for something to happen to either of you. You're both our good friends, I hope you understand that." Agent Pea continued._

 _"Yeah, I know…you guys are the best. You've stayed strong for everyone, never losing hope, always looking out for us all. We wouldn't still be here without you guys." Peashooter praised._

 _"Oh, we've endured far worse! Our fellow Peashooters wouldn't have given up on us either. Let's not lose confidence just because they're no longer with us." Agent Pea said with vigor._

 _"Determination is the definin' trait of all Peashooters! Never enter a battle without it!" Law Pea added, tipping his hat to Peashooter._

 _"Brother in arms! We shall wipe out the zombie terror together!" Commando Pea cheered, placing his leaf over Peashooter's shoulder._

 _Peashooter was brought to tears by the tender gestures of his friends, his heart aching at the joy of their company and the inevitability of their fates._

 _"Thanks guys…" Peashooter said, wiping tears from his eyes._

 _"Altogether now." Agent Pea said as he reached his leaf out for the others to grab._

 _Agent Pea, Peashooter, Law Pea and Commando Pea joined their leaves in a circle as a good luck charm._

 _"For king and country, and Crazy Dave!" Agent Pea declared._

 _"Justice ain't gonna dispense itself!" Law Pea followed._

 _"Kill them all!" Commando Pea yelled._

 _"Let's do it!" Peashooter said lastly._


	6. Ch 6: Meet the Sunflowers

_Sunflower had gone off to meet with all the other sunflowers to prepare for the battle. As combat medics, they were essential to the Plant militia, and they knew that they could not afford to die. As a countermeasure, Mystic Flower, the prophetess sunflower, developed a form of medical treatment known as Solar Therapy. Solar Therapy worked by having each sunflower meditate and enter a temporary state of Zen, after which they achieved incredible abilities such as rapid regeneration, enhanced healing via Heal Beams, and even self-resurrection._

 _Sunflower met up with the other sunflowers at operating station, a small area with an operating table, an IV, a counter with various surgical instruments, first aid kits, heart rate monitors, and many other devices for emergencies where a Plant required minor or intensive surgery._

 _The sunflowers were all huddled around Mystic Flower, awaiting her further instruction. Mystic Flower was in deep meditation, channeling mystical energy from the heavens to her body. She intended to share this energy among the other sunflowers so that they could possess the powers of Solar Therapy. Sun Pharaoh, an Ancient Egyptian sunflower that had been sleeping in a sarcophagus for over 4000 years before being discovered by expeditioners, was sitting in a chair with her head hung, as if bored or half-asleep. Alien Flower, an extraterrestrial flower that visited Earth as a tourist until deciding to assist in the war, appeared just as bored, as she was doing nothing except blowing Xenospore mist in her leaves and collecting it. Metal Petal, a sunflower that decided to replace its petals with metal pieces like Tin Man, was brushing her petals with her leaf, causing light to reflect off of them and create a glimmer._

 _The only sunflowers that were not present were Shadow Flower, Fire Flower, and Power Flower. Shadow Flower, a stealthy sunflower with unknown origins, was currently on an espionage mission to retrieve some intelligence from the Zombies. Fire Flower, the daughter of Fire Pea and Solara, was relaxing in her "room", a cubicle with photos and other personal belongings strewn about. Power Flower, a sunflower that gained electric powers as a result of tanning for too long, was tragically MIA, and it was unknown if she was still alive or had died in the field._

 _Sunflower approached the circle and greeted everyone:_

 _"Hello everyone!" Sunflower chirped._

 _"Hello Sunflower." Metal Petal replied._

 _Alien Flower responded by signing a reply with her leaves, one that the others understood perfectly, despite never having seen a language like hers. It was as if she were communicating both verbally and telepathically._

 _"Greetings and salutations." Alien Flower signed._

 _Sun Pharaoh heard what was happening and quickly perked up, having awoken from a catnap._

 _"Oh, uh…hello Sunflower. I…I wasn't asleep at all!" Sun Pharaoh stammered._

 _Sunflower giggled, her fellow medics were as lively as they always were, even in the midst of war._

 _"Where's Fire Flower? She needs to be here for the Solar Therapy session." Sunflower asked._

 _"She's in her room, I think…she's probably busy with…whatever." Sun Pharaoh responded, still drowsy from her nap._

 _"Thanks Sun Pharaoh!" Sunflower said._

 _Sunflower left the group to see Fire Flower, leaving Sun Pharaoh, Alien Flower, Metal Petal and Mystic Flower to themselves._

 _"I am not surprised to see such behavior from a queen who slept for 4000 years!" Alien Flower signed to Sun Pharaoh._

 _"I would like to see you do better…" Sun Pharaoh said with a smirk._

* * *

 _Sunflower went to Fire Flower's cubicle to find her reclined in a swivel chair, shuffling through family photos. Fire Flower had a somber look on her face, for she was reflecting on the memories of her parents and her current situation. Sunflower spoke up to get Fire Flower's attention._

 _"Hey there Fire!" Sunflower said._

 _Fire Flower turned in her chair to face Sunflower and instantly smiled upon seeing her._

 _"Hey Sunflower!" Fire Flower beamed._

 _"I just came over to check on you. We should go see Mystic Flower so she can teach us all Solar Therapy." Sunflower told Fire Flower._

 _"Yeah, I know. I was just looking at some old pics of me and my parents." Fire Flower responded._

 _The photos showed many stages in her parents' lives along with her growing up under their care. There were moments of her birth, taking her first baby steps, discovering her ability to spit fire like her father, and many other milestones._

 _"Sunflower…I miss them so much…" Fire Flower said with teary eyes._

 _Sunflower felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over her as she saw Fire Flower tear up. She could still recall, as if it were only yesterday, the day when Fire Pea and Solara both lost their lives. They were captured and imprisoned by the Zombies, and later interrogated for intelligence. When they could not give the Zombies the information they wanted, they were executed. Shadow Flower was the first to discover their bodies, and reported it to the others. She described their condition in gruesome detail, Fire Pea and Solara had been beaten, cut, burned, and electrocuted before being shot in the head by a Super Commando soldier. When Sunflower told Fire Flower of her parents' death, she could practically hear Fire Flower's heart shatter. Fire Flower's response to the tragedy was nailed into Sunflower's memory:_

 _"My…my parents are dead?!"_

 _It had been 4 years since the event, and since Fire Flower was all grown up, she decided to train to fight in the war. She hoped to perhaps someday find the Zombie that executed her parents and kill him, avenging their cruel death. Fire Flower took one final glance at the photo she hung on the wall of her cubicle, a mugshot of a Super Commando soldier, and glared at it with teary eyes._

 _"I promise mom and dad…I'll make sure this Zombie bastard gets what he deserves." Fire Flower spat angrily._

 _Sunflower wrapped her leaves around Fire Flower, attempting to comfort the distressed girl._

 _"Please don't swear Fire. Your parents would've wanted you to be safe. Don't try and take revenge." Sunflower pleaded._

 _"That Zombie's only going to kill more Plants. If no one's going to stop him, then I will." Fire Flower sternly responded._

 _Sunflower sighed, knowing that Fire Flower was extremely hurt by her parents' murder. There was simply nothing she could do to fix such emotional scars._

 _"If you really want to help us fight, then come and learn Solar Therapy from Mystic Flower. It'll improve your chances greatly." Sunflower told Fire Flower._

 _"*sigh* Ok then. I'm coming." Fire Flower replied._

 _Fire Flower stood up from her chair and began to follow Sunflower to where Mystic Flower and the others were gathered until suddenly, her smartphone made a notification sound._

 _"Oh, hang on a minute. Let me check that." Fire Flower said._

 _"Is it really that important?" Sunflower asked._

 _"Of course it is. It's my friend on Grapevine." Fire Flower responded._

 _Fire Flower opened the Grapevine app to see a message from her friend, who went by the username Stuffleupagus._

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Hey girl, what's shakin ;)**_

 _Fire Flower instantly smiled upon seeing the text and replied immediately._

 _ **Blazechick:** **I'm chill, just gettin ready to ride inta battle!**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **OMG, really? Be careful out there! O_O**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Relax! I got dis! ;)**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **KK, good luck. Text me back as soon as you can. :-***_

 _Fire Flower's face lit up like the sun, her mood having been rejuvenated by her online friend._

 _"Man, she's such a cool girl!" Fire Flower jubilantly cheered._

 _"Yes, it sounds like you're great friends." Sunflower concurred._

 _"Ok, let's get going." Fire Flower said._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As of writing this chapter, this story has accumulated over 2000 views. That's roughly 2000 more views than I ever expected the story to get. To those that read my story and enjoy it, thank you so much. Your support means more to me than I can put in words.**


	7. Ch 7: Solar Therapy

_Sunflower and Fire Flower met with the other sunflowers once again to find them standing around Mystic Flower, who had just finished her meditation and had her eyes wide open. Mystic Flower turned to look at Sunflower and Fire Flower and grinned. She spoke to them in a voice that had a peculiar echo and seemed to come from many directions in the bunker, as if her voice were detached from her body and resonated throughout._

 _"Come into the circle my fellow Sunflowers! I have acquired the energy we need to initiate the Solar Therapy stratagem!" Mystic Flower called._

 _Sunflower and Fire Flower abided Mystic Flower's instruction, and stepped into the circle alongside Metal Petal, Sun Pharaoh and Alien Flower._

 _"Perfect. Everyone join leaves now, clear your mind of all concerns, and let the mystic energy flow through each other and fill your chakras." Mystic Flower instructed._

 _The sunflowers obeyed Mystic Flower and held leaves, sealing their eyes as Mystic Flower began chanting in a strange tongue. Each sentence of the chant sent a surge of energy from Mystic Flower to the sunflowers in the circle, filling everyone with vitality and power. Sunflower felt the effects of the ritual the most, as she sensed a strong heat developing in her core._

 _"Bathe in the aura of the almighty sun!" Mystic Flower chanted._

 _As she said the last line of the chant, several beams of sunlight cast down on each sunflower, sealing the mystical energy they collected within themselves. The ritual finalized with a blinding flash of light from Mystic Flower. The sunflowers opened their eyes and looked around, satisfied with the results of the session. Mystic Flower addressed the group one last time, in a voice far less echoed than when she was collecting mystical energy._

 _"The process is complete. You all now possess the powers of Solar Therapy. Utilize them without abandon, and bring a definite end to this war." Mystic Flower stated._

 _The sunflowers cheered in unison and began leaving the circle to meet with the other Plants waiting for them outside the bunker. Mystic Flower stopped Sunflower and Fire Flower to tell them one last thing._

 _"Sunflower, since you have already undergone one of my Solar Therapy sessions in the past, you have experienced more profound effects of the ritual. You have collected more mystical energy than the others, and as a result have acquired even greater powers." Mystic Flower informed Sunflower._

 _"What does that mean for me?" Sunflower asked._

 _"Well, your Heal Beam revitalizes far faster than what is normal, and your overall resilience is strengthened as well. Beyond that, I am not certain of your capabilities. You will have to discover the extent of your power on your own. I have faith that you will carry us to salvation." Mystic Flower told Sunflower._

 _"Thank you Mystic! I will do my best!" Sunflower replied._

 _"Fire Flower…" Mystic Flower addressed Fire Flower._

 _"Yeah?" Fire Flower said._

 _"You are a youthful being. Undergoing the Solar Therapy session has brought great power for your disposal. You too have collected a large amount of mystical energy, and it shall serve you well in the battlefield. I foresee great fortune awaiting you." Mystic Flower told Fire Flower._

 _"Cool! Thanks Mystic!" Fire Flower replied._

 _Sunflower bowed to Mystic Flower before speaking with Fire Flower._

 _"Fire, you go meet with everyone outside. I have to go say goodbye to someone." Sunflower said to Fire Flower._

 _Fire Flower nodded and left the bunker, leaving Sunflower to make one last visit to an old friend._

* * *

 _"Hi again Mary. Do you want some stomach medicine before I go?" Sunflower asked Marigold._

 _Marigold nodded weakly, prompting Sunflower to prepare a dosage of medicine to be tube-fed._

 _"I hope the medicine stays down this time…" Sunflower muttered._

 _Sunflower carefully threaded the tube through Marigold's throat and began delivering the medicine. After Marigold took her medicine, she lay on her back and slowly exhaled._

 _"I promise I'll be back very soon. Then we can all go home together. We'll have better access to medical supplies so we can cure your stomach flu. Sound good?" Sunflower assured Marigold._

 _Marigold nodded once more, and Sunflower left with a smile._

* * *

 _Every Plant in the bunker had gathered outside, prepared for a grueling battle and determined to make the most of it. The Peashooters had their ammunition ready, and all 4 of them silently prayed for each other's survival. The Sunflowers, charged with mystical energy, readied their Heal Beams and Heal Flower seed packets. They planned to split up and support one teammate each, increasing their effectivity. Cactus, along with the other cacti (Future Cactus, Camo Cactus, Bandit Cactus, Fire Cactus, Ice Cactus and Jade Cactus), sharpened her spikes. The cacti planned to camp in different locations to spread out sniper and drone support. Chomper stuck close to Sunflower, having been instructed to never leave her side unless told otherwise. To solidify preparation, each Plant was equipped with a communication device, a small headset that connected to the side of their head that allowed them to speak to each other at any point. Advanced signaling technology prevented overlapping of voices from multiple Plants._

 _"Testing. This is Sunflower. Can you all hear me?" Sunflower asked via her headset._

 _"Loud and clear Sunflower." Peashooter responded from his headset._

 _"We will target point A." Agent Pea said._

 _"I'll go for point B" Law Pea continued._

 _"Point C is mine!" Commando Pea yelled through his headset._

 _"Ow! Whoever's yelling into their mic, stop it!" Cactus responded to Commando Pea._

 _"Sorry…" Commando Pea profusely apologized._

 _"Cactus, keep a distance madam. Only move up when we have cleared the way. Same goes for the other cacti." Agent Pea instructed Cactus._

 _"Roger." Cactus replied._

 _"Ready everyone?" Sunflower asked the team._

 _"On Crazy Dave's signal…" Agent Pea responded._

 _"Let's rock! YAHOO!" Crazy Dave shouted through his headset._

 _At that moment, the Plants advanced toward Zomburbia in the formation they planned. They were not without fear, but they would not surrender now._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave sat in front of his computer, which displayed the positions of every Plant on the battlefield, confident in his leadership. Under normal circumstances, he would fly above the field in his RV, assisting the Plants more directly with Heal Flower drops and Cherry Bomb airstrikes. However, Zomburbia was heavily fortified, and had large robotic sentries guarding every section of the city, making aerial support too risky. Instead, Crazy Dave had to resort to simply monitoring the battle and warning the Plants of incoming danger._

 _"Hey Penny, you got any more tacos from the past?" Crazy Dave asked._

 _Penny was an old RV remodeled and installed with AI to be a time travelling device for Crazy Dave and the Plants. Besides being able to traverse the fabric of time, she was also quite knowledgeable with an extensive database of history and time concepts. She often felt annoyed when trying to explain something to Crazy Dave when he clearly did not feel like being logical, but remained patient due to her being programmed to act in the best interests of the Plants and Crazy Dave._

 _"User Dave, I would recommend abstaining from tacos until the battle is over. You require focus when you are leading the Plants." Penny responded to Crazy Dave's request._

 _"But Penny…my taco!" Crazy Dave pleaded._

 _"*electronic sigh* Very well User Dave. One taco from circa 2014 coming through." Penny said._

 _Penny produced a bright blue flash of light as she transported herself through time and space to retrieve a taco for Crazy Dave. Since 2014 was very recent, she returned in only a matter of seconds with the taco._

 _"Here it is, a taco from the past. With the hot sauce still on it." Penny said, sounding bored._

 _"Thanks a plenty, Penny." Crazy Dave thanked Penny as he ate his taco in one bite._

 _"Whoa! That was amazing! I want to eat that taco again! I need my time machine!" Crazy Dave cheered._

 _"User Dave, please. The Plants need you. The world needs you. I feel sick to say this, but you are their only guidance. You must focus on the crisis at hand." Penny pleaded._

 _"You're right, Penny. I helped save the world once, and with you and the Plants by my side, we can do it again." Crazy Dave replied._

 _"In the meantime, User Dave…" Penny started to say._

 _"These Plants were made for planting…or uh, leading." Crazy Dave said, finishing Penny's sentence._

 _"Indeed." Penny concurred, beeping somewhat cheerfully._


	8. Ch 8: Battle for Zomburbia

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains language and war violence**

 _Perched upon the highest level of a creaking tower in Zomburbia was a heavily aged pirate captain named Captain Deadbeard. Captain Deadbeard was recruited by Dr. Zomboss after being discovered aboard a stranded ship, frozen in ice for roughly 400 years. After thawing him out and explaining the era he was now in, Dr. Zomboss trained him to use a sniper rifle (which doubled as a shrapnel shotgun) fitted with a spyglass for a scope so that he could assist in suppressing the Plant resistance. Captain Deadbeard was reclined against a wooden wall and fast asleep, while his parrot friend, named Cracker, rested on his shoulder and overlooked the city for him. Cracker had been modified with Zombie technology to be used as an aerial support drone, complete with laser weaponry and airstrike signaling._

 _Suddenly, Cracker spotted something in the distance. The Plant militia was advancing to the east side of the city, intending to break through the wall and invade. Cracker pecked the side of Deadbeard's head, immediately waking the old pirate._

 _"Wha? What is it Cracker?" Deadbeard cried out, rubbing his head where Cracker had pecked him._

 _Cracker pointed toward the distant Plants, causing Deadbeard to detach the spyglass from his weapon and peer through it to see what his parrot was telling him about._

 _"Avast! It be those scurvy Plants!" Deadbeard exclaimed._

 _Deadbeard reattached his spyglass and stood up on his peg leg, shaking as he tried to balance himself._

 _"Cracker! Alert the others! Alert Dr. Zomboss!" Deadbeard ordered his parrot._

 _Cracker squawked with obedience and took flight, heading towards the Foot Soldiers guarding the entrance to Zomburbia to warn them. Deadbeard loaded his weapon and cracked his neck, ready to take action._

 _"Time ta' crack some heads!" Deadbeard said to himself._

 _Deadbeard grabbed onto a wire connecting his tower to another tower with his hook hand and proceeded to slide down the wire. The wind blew swiftly against his beard and eyes as he accelerated faster and faster down the wire. There would come a time when Deadbeard would grow too old to use such an extreme form of traveling, but that day was not today._

 _"Yar har har!" Deadbeard yelled in exhilaration._

* * *

 _Agent Pea, Law Pea, Commando Pea and Peashooter had evaded the giant Zombot turrets by crawling through shrubbery and had reached the east wall of Zomburbia. They each took different sections of the wall to blast open with Chili Bean Bombs._

 _"Altogether now chaps." Agent Pea said._

 _"Ready…" Law Pea relayed to the others._

 _"NOW!" Peashooter cried out._

 _The peashooters tossed 4 Chili Bean Bombs toward their respective sections of the wall, fleeing from the area to avoid the resulting blast. After all of the Chili Beans had exploded, the Plants ran through the holes in the walls and began their mission._

 _"I will be leading some Weeds to my point. You do the same chaps." Agent Pea communicated to the other peashooters._

 _"Roger that." Peashooter responded._

* * *

 _Dr. Zomboss had contacted his future self and struck up a conversation with him, having nothing else to do on such an uneventful day._

 _"…and after that embarrassing incident, I never played tennis ever again! Ha ha ha!" Dr. Zomboss quipped._

 _"Yes, I know. I still don't want to play tennis." Future Zomboss concurred._

 _"However, it would seem that one of the All Stars was inspired by that incident, as later the next day, he asked me to create a weapon that would fire tennis balls at lethal velocities." Dr. Zomboss continued._

 _"Ah yes, the Tennis Star. I swear I can still hear him giggling at me, even when he's not around." Future Zomboss muttered._

 _"But you see, my future self, it raises a burning question. Do my actions directly affect you or not? I am your past self after all, so it would be logical for my decisions to change the course of the future and therefore alter your perception of the future, is it not?" Dr. Zomboss inquired._

 _"Well, you see…" Future Zomboss began to say, before being interrupted by a certain bird._

 _Cracker had flown into Dr. Zomboss' office and began squawking in an irritating manner._

 _"Argh! What is it you stupid bird?!" Dr. Zomboss angrily shouted._

 _Just then, an alarm notification came up on Dr. Zomboss' computer screen. Upon clicking it, the computer brought up camera feedback of the east wall being blasted open by Chili Beans and the Plants rushing through the resulting holes. Upon seeing this, Dr. Zomboss flew into a fury._

 _"Cursed Plants! Don't they know when to quit?!" Dr. Zomboss fumed._

 _"You would be astonished." Future Zomboss calmly responded._

 _Dr. Zomboss began inputting several commands into his computer to activate the Zomboss statues scattered throughout the city and spoke to all the Zombies via a microphone stand._

 _"Attention my undead minions! We have Plant intruders coming from the east! Head over there and crush them! Immediately! This is not a drill!" Dr. Zomboss commanded._

 _The camera feed, integrated into every statue in the city, displayed the Zombie citizens and soldiers rushing to the east wall, bringing any weapon they had with them. Foot Soldiers loaded their Z-1 Assault Blasters, All Stars carried their heavy Football Cannons, Scientists filled their weapons with Purple Goo #2, Engineers sped toward the battle on Jackhammers, and the Browncoats brought their Roadcones, Buckets, Screen Doors, and Flags. Dr. Zomboss grinned deviously, delighted by seeing such obedience and dedication to his cause._

 _"Ah, it feels good to yell every once in a while. Such an effective method of venting stress and frustration." Dr. Zomboss said as he reclined in his chair._

 _"Indeed." Future Zomboss agreed._

 _Dr. Zomboss suddenly glared at Cracker, who was confusedly looking around the room._

 _"Why are you still here? Go kill some Weeds!" Dr. Zomboss sharply commanded._

 _Cracker squawked with obedience before flying away, leaving only Dr. Zomboss and his future counterpart._

 _"One last thing before I sign off…do you still love buttons? I love buttons." Dr. Zomboss asked his future self._

 _"Like you would not believe!" Future Zomboss replied with a wide smile._

 _Dr. Zomboss cackled maniacally before breaking contact with Future Zomboss, satisfied with his conversation and confident in his success._

 _"Those Plants stand no chance! Soon they will cower before me and beg for my mercy, and I, Dr. Edgar Zomboss, shall deny them!" Dr. Zomboss said to himself before laughing maniacally once more._

* * *

 _Peashooter, followed close behind by Fire Flower, led his unit of Weeds to a coordinated point codenamed Graveyard D. Once there, he pulled out a seed packet for growing Gardens (spawning points for Weeds) and shoved it into the ground in front of the Graveyard. The Graveyard rumbled for a couple seconds before shattering, giving way to the growing Garden underneath._

 _"I'm taking Point D!" Peashooter shouted through his headset._

 _"Nice job partner!" Law Pea's voice chimed through the headset._

 _"Smoke bomb incoming!" Fire Flower cried out._

 _A purple cylinder flew towards the Garden and began spraying a toxic purple cloud in an area. The Foot Soldier that threw the smoke bomb began firing his weapon at the Weeds, quickly subduing the weaker ones. The more armored Weeds thoughtlessly ran toward the Foot Soldier, their minds set only on attacking him. The Foot Soldier responded by crouching down and aiming a rocket launcher strapped to his back directly at the Weeds, firing a large ZPG rocket that exploded on impact and fatally wounded the entire group of Weeds. Peashooter retaliated by firing a large pea at the Foot Soldier's head, removing the Zombie's head from his shoulders and killing him._

 _A fellow Foot Soldier saw his comrade perish and began shooting at Peashooter in rage. Fire Flower spat a small fireball into the Foot Soldier's face, incapacitating him as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground covering his face._

 _"How did you like that?!" Fire Flower jeered._

 _Peashooter looked up at the towers and saw a couple Camo Rangers taking aim at their location and reacted promptly._

 _"Snipers! Get down Fire!" Peashooter cried out, jumping over to Fire Flower and pulling her down beneath a metal barrier to dodge the sniper shots._

 _The Camo Rangers (two brothers) fired their ZPGs in unison to get Peashooter and Fire Flower out of cover._

 _"Get out!" Fire Flower cried out._

 _Peashooter and Fire Flower both jumped away from the wall as it was blown to smithereens, sending metal shrapnel flying and striking a few Weeds in the head, killing them._

 _"The Garden's almost up! Let's get out of here Fire!" Peashooter yelled to Fire Flower._

 _"Got ya!" Fire Flower responded._

 _Peashooter and Fire Flower ran from their location just as the Garden fully formed, splashing sunlight as it overtook the Graveyard._

 _The Camo Rangers continued shooting at them until one of them stopped to reload. At that moment, he was shot through the head by Camo Cactus, instantly killing him. His brother saw this and ran over to him, cradling his now lifeless corpse. Realizing that his brother had died, the Camo Ranger clutched him tightly and sobbed, completely forgetting about Camo Cactus._

 _"Don't cry Zombie soldier…your brother is waiting for you." Camo Cactus whispered._

 _Camo Cactus took one more shot at the Camo Ranger, killing him as well. Cactus was standing close by, providing her own sniper support._

 _"Good shot Camo!" Cactus commended._

 _"Just doing my job…" Camo Cactus replied._

 _Suddenly Cactus cried out in pain as she was shot by Captain Deadbeard from a distant tower. She fell over and clutched her chest wound._

 _"Cactus!" Camo Cactus cried._

 _Camo Cactus dragged Cactus behind cover to examine her injury. Cactus had been shot with a large gold coin that was deeply embedded into her flesh. Cactus began crying from the pain she was experiencing._

 _"Cactus is hurt! I repeat, Cactus is hurt!" Camo Cactus cried out through her headset._

 _"Oh my god! Get her out of there Camo!" Sunflower responded through her headset, shocked and fearful for her friend._

 _Camo Cactus carried Cactus in her arms and ran from their sniping position as quickly as she could as she dodged sniper shots from Deadbeard._

 _"You're going to be okay Cactus! I won't let you die!" Camo Cactus said to Cactus._

 _Meanwhile, Deadbeard began directing his attention at other Plants, having dealt with Cactus and Camo Cactus._

 _"That's it, run! There can only be one sniper in this city, and that's me! Captain Deadbeard!" Deadbeard jeered._

* * *

 _Sunflower led Chomper to Graveyard B, where Law Pea was taking the point with his team of Weeds. Sunflower and Chomper joined in as they defended the Garden from approaching Browncoats. Even as Sunflower was shooting Sun Pulses, she thought of Cactus and was worried for her well-being. From the sound of it, Cactus's injuries sounded serious, and Sunflower prayed hard that she would be okay. Law Pea was taking out Browncoats in quick succession, reloading just as quickly to continue his defense. Chomper was biting many Zombies' heads off, and would occasionally swallow one whole. Whenever he did this, he instinctively stuck close to Sunflower so that she could save him from any dangers that came his way while he was chewing._

 _All Stars and Engineers began firing their weapons at the group, to which the team reacted calmly. Law Pea activated his Hyper ability, sending a surge of adrenaline through his body at will, and began running toward Zombies and picking them off with blinding speed. Sunflower rooted herself to the ground and began firing a Sunbeam at an All Star. Due to the mystic energy she had collected in her body, her Sunbeam was more intense than normal, and as a result burned straight through the All Star, killing him along with some Zombies unfortunate to stand behind him._

 _"Whoa! Is that my Solar Therapy working?!" Sunflower yelled in surprise._

 _"Watch out madam!" Law Pea cried out._

 _An Engineer had set up a mounted Bolt Turret and was aiming straight at Sunflower. Sunflower reflexively jumped out of the ground and jumped out of the way as the Engineer began firing large bolts at her. Sunflower hid behind cover as she tried to catch her breath._

 _"Chomper! Burrow!" Sunflower called to Chomper._

 _Chomper dug himself into the ground and began burrowing underground. He targeted the Engineer, jumping up from underneath the Turret and holding the machine in his mouth. The Engineer yelped in terror as he jumped off the machine to escape Chomper's grasp. The Turret exploded as Chomper closed his mouth, leaving the Engineer helpless. Chomper spat purple goo at the Engineer, covering him in a sticky, digestive fluid that immobilized him. Chomper casually walked over to the Engineer and swallowed him._

 _"Good job boy!" Sunflower cheered._

* * *

 _Peashooter and Fire Flower went over to Graveyard A, where Agent Pea was struggling to capture the point on his own._

 _"Thank goodness chaps! Would you kindly help me defend the Garden?" Agent Pea called out in a frantic yet collected voice._

 _Peashooter and Fire Flower jumped in and assisted Agent Pea in taking out the swarm of Browncoats. Fire Flower heard a loud warping sound as a Scientist teleported behind her. She reflexively jumped away just before the Scientist could pull the trigger. Hearing the Scientist fire his weapon, Peashooter spun around and shot a large pea at the Scientist, striking him in the back and damaging his spine. The Scientist shrieked in agony as he fell unconscious._

 _"Thanks Peashooter!" Fire Flower said, high-fiving Peashooter._

 _"The Garden is secured! Time to move forward!" Agent Pea said._

 _"Let's go to Graveyard C! Commando Pea could use some help!" Peashooter instructed._

* * *

 _"Eat lead Zombie bitches!" Commando Pea yelled as he mowed down Browncoats with his Gatling ability. Sun Pharaoh had connected a Heal Beam to Commando Pea and was hiding behind a wall to stay safe._

 _"Are they still coming?! We just planted this Garden!" Sun Pharaoh exclaimed._

 _"I'll hold them off for as long as I need to!" Commando Pea yelled back._

 _"What did we miss friends?" Agent Pea called out, jumping into the fight and assassinating some Browncoats._

 _Peashooter and Fire Flower ran in and provided their own supporting fire. The Garden rose up and spouted sunlight just as the team picked off the last remaining Browncoats._

 _"Excellent work gentlemen! Now we make our way to Dr. Zomboss!" Agent Pea commended and instructed._

 _"Incoming!" Commando Pea shouted, spotting a large purple orb fly toward their location._

 _Peashooter, Fire Flower, Agent Pea, Commando Pea and Sun Pharaoh jumped away from the Garden as it was instantly destroyed by the orb. The team looked up to see a muscular Zombie wearing a superhero outfit standing on top of a nearby house. It was the super powered Zombie of legend, Super Brainz._

 _"It is I, Super Brainz, here to smite you with my heroic justice! Tremble before me, foul Plants!" Super Brainz proudly hollered._

 _Super Brainz jumped high into the air and swiftly flew downward with a super powered kick, knocking away Peashooter and Commando Pea from their respective healers._

 _"Run!" Fire Flower cried out to Sun Pharaoh, who followed her lead as they fled from the area._

 _"You cannot run from me, cowardly flowers!" Super Brainz called out to the two sunflowers._

 _"Look over here, wanker!" Agent Pea spouted to Super Brainz._

 _As Super Brainz turned to look at Agent Pea, Agent Pea fired a bullet at his head. Super Brainz quickly blocked the bullet with his cape, smirking as he saw Agent Pea's expression of horror._

 _"Nice try! Now taste my Heroic Beam!" Super Brainz taunted._

 _Super Brainz clenched his fist into a ball and began firing a laser at Agent Pea, who quickly activated his Hyper ability to escape the attack. Peashooter and Commando Pea took one shot each at Super Brainz before using their Hyper ability to run from him._

 _"Your puny bullets cannot harm me! I will find you and hunt you down!" Super Brainz triumphantly cheered._

 _Super Brainz was suddenly surrounded by a large group of Weeds, each of them eyeing him with a hostile glare._

 _"I laugh at you, Weeds! Turbo Twister!" Super Brainz yelled._

 _Super Brainz began spinning around very quickly, so much that a small tornado had formed around his body. The Weeds frantically tried to flee from him to no avail, as they were sucked into his tornado and torn asunder. As Super Brains slowed to a halt, he shook his head to subside his dizziness and looked at his feet, smiling as he saw the tattered remains of the Weeds he destroyed._

 _"Let that be a lesson to you! Justice served once again by Super Brainz!" Super Brainz cheered, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips._

 _"Well, my work here is done for now. Time to go home and assume my secret identity! Away!" Super Brainz exclaimed, flying high into the sky and disappearing with a whoosh._

* * *

 _Peashooter, Agent Pea, and Commando Pea caught up with Fire Flower and Sun Pharaoh, both of them trying to catch their breath._

 _"Well, that could have gone better." Agent Pea said._

 _"What do we do now?" Sun Pharaoh asked the group._

 _"Just a moment, I think Law is trying to contact me." Agent Pea responded._

 _"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Agent Pea asked Law Pea through his headset._

 _"I've lost Graveyard B partner, and we're gettin' pinned down by Engineer Turrets." Law Pea replied in a panicked voice._

 _"Hold on old chap, we're on our way!" Agent Pea assured._

* * *

 _Law Pea, Sunflower and Chomper were hiding behind two walls as the Engineers began aggressively deploying Bolt Turrets and were firing relentlessly. Agent Pea and Commando Pea met on Law Pea's wall, while Peashooter and Fire Flower met on Sunflower and Chomper's wall._

 _"Are you two alright?" Peashooter asked, sounding quite concerned._

 _"Now that you're here, we're golden!" Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"I'll try sending out more Weeds." Law Pea said, whistling to some distant Weeds to signal them over._

 _The Weeds began rushing toward the offending Engineers, some of them instantly decimated by turret fire while others persisted. Suddenly, a Zombie Imp, covered in futuristic armor and weaponry, began firing dual plasma blasters at the Weeds, quickly destroying them. When more Weeds arrived to attack him, the Imp activated his jetpack and began spinning around wildly, firing his blasters in every direction and swiftly killing the Weeds._

 _"Die, die, die!" Imp yelled as he performed his "Impkata"._

 _"The Imps have weapons now?!" Fire Flower exclaimed._

 _"This is bad. Their firepower is too much for us." Peashooter said, pessimistic in tone._

 _"What's he doing?" Fire Flower asked, peeking slightly around the wall._

 _The Imp caught sight of Fire Flower, causing him to toss a round bomb-like device from his back in her direction. Fire Flower saw the bomb, realized it was coming her way, and dodged back into cover._

 _"He tossed something at us. Shit." Fire Flower swore._

 _The bomb landed at the group's feet and detonated, creating a gravitational field that pulled in both Fire Flower and Peashooter, suspending them in the air._

 _"Peashooter! Fire Flower!" Sunflower cried out._

 _Imp started firing at the two Plants, who could do nothing but block the shots with their leaves. The gravity field dissipated, dropping an injured Peashooter and Fire Flower. Sunflower dragged both of them behind her wall, examining their wounds and attempting to heal them with a Heal Flower._

 _"Don't worry, I'll help you both!" Sunflower panicked, attaching her Heal Beam to Peashooter while letting the Heal Flower take care of Fire Flower._

 _"I'm OK…I think…" Peashooter groaned in pain._

 _"I'm not hurting at all somehow." Fire Flower said._

 _"Really?" Sunflower responded, surprised at Fire Flower's statement._

 _"Maybe that's the Solar Therapy working. But look at my frickin' leaves!" Fire Flower exclaimed, holding up her leaves and seeing the many holes made by the Imp's weapon._

 _"Let's get you two out of here and back to the bunker. I have better supplies to heal you there." Sunflower said._

 _"Gentlemen! The Imp is doing something!" Agent Pea cried out._

 _Imp had taken out an old fashioned cell phone and was calling someone. The phone made a couple audible beeps before the Imp put it away. Suddenly, a large machine fell from the sky and landed behind the Imp. It was a Zomtech patented Z-Mech, a military machine designed in particular for Imps to utilize as an advanced tank weapon. Imp jumped into the machine and began piloting it. He started firing the Z-Mech's built-in laser cannon in the Plants' direction._

 _"We have to leave now!" Agent Pea commanded the team._

 _Sunflower carried the injured Peashooter while Fire Flower stood up on her own. The team ran from the area, with the Imp and his Z-Mech pursuing them._

 _"Crazy Dave, we are requesting retreat! I repeat! We are requesting retreat!" Agent Pea shouted into his headset._

 _"The Zombies are breaking the rules! You've got to get out of there!" Crazy Dave said in a worried tone, addressing all the Plants and Weeds in the field._

 _"Ya hear that partners? Get the hell out of there!" Law Pea shouted through his headset._

 _The few surviving Weeds began fleeing to the east wall, following the team closely behind. Some of the Weeds got caught in the fire of the Z-Mech and died quickly. When some Weeds attempted to retaliate by attacking the Z-Mech, it stomped its large robotic foot into the ground, crushing and killing the Weeds instantly. Sunflower could only look back in horror as the Weeds were massacred by the Z-Mech. Cradled in her arms, Peashooter looked to the pursuing Zombies and up at Sunflower, his eyes gleaming with sadness. In response, Sunflower planted a kiss on Peashooter's forehead and held him tighter, thankful that he was alive._

 _As the Plants escaped through the east wall, the Zombies stopped pursuing them and cheered ceremoniously. Dr. Zomboss, observant of the entire battle, grinned in satisfaction. Under his leadership, the Zombies had driven away the Plants once again, and after seeing the Plants struggle, he knew it would be a long time before they would attempt to invade the city again._

 _"Excellent work my undead minions! For your outstanding efforts, I shall make enough food for double rations during tonight's brain barbecue. Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Dr. Zomboss announced to the Zombies._

 _This announcement was met with a unanimous, celebratory cry: "BRAINZ!"_

 _Dr. Zomboss reclined in his chair and smiled proudly. Even if he had not taken over every location in the world, he still felt as though he ruled it. The very thought of ruling the world made him feel very happy. Today was the start of a new age, the age of a Zombie world._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a much longer chapter, due to it being a battle scenario. I'm quite happy with how this turned out, but let me know if it is too dark and violent for a T rating, and I will change the rating or make revisions. Thank you all so much for taking time to read my work! Your feedback and comments make me very happy to be doing this!  
**


	9. Ch 9: The Injured Plants

_The Plants climbed up the hill to their bunker, most of them wounded slightly. Others, such as Peashooter and Cactus, had sustained more severe injuries. Sunflower was carrying the injured Peashooter, worried for his recovery, as well as Cactus' recovery. Unfortunately, she was exhausted from carrying him, and had to stop walking to catch her breath._

 _"I'm sorry Peashooter, I can't carry you anymore. Can you walk on your own?" Sunflower told Peashooter._

 _"No…maybe if you help me." Peashooter weakly replied._

 _Sunflower helped Peashooter on his feet, supporting some of his weight as he tried to balance himself. Peashooter limped up the hill while Sunflower held him in her leaves. As the Plants reached the bunker, Crazy Dave and Penny were standing outside the front door of the bunker, eagerly awaiting their arrival._

 _"Thank tacos you're all okay! That really was a heckuva fight!" Crazy Dave happily cheered._

 _"Was it worth our trouble Crazy Dave? Peashooter and Cactus got seriously hurt, and we lost two of the four Gardens we raised. God knows how many other Plants are dead." Sunflower said, distressed at the situation._

 _"I have calculated a range of 25-40 Plant Fatalities. It is a considerable tragedy." Penny beeped._

 _"You have to excuse us Crazy Dave, I have to take care of my friends and make sure they're ok." Sunflower told Crazy Dave and Penny._

 _"Understood." Penny responded._

 _"Give them tacos! That should do it!" Crazy Dave spouted._

 _"User Dave, the Plants' injuries require more medical care than simply consuming tacos." Penny attempted to tell Crazy Dave._

 _"Should they eat hamburgers too?" Crazy Dave responded in a somewhat confused tone._

 _"*electronic sigh* No…" Penny answered, frustrated with Crazy Dave's naivety._

* * *

 _Cactus had been laid upon the operating table, Mystic Flower nursing her back to health and Camo Cactus standing by her side._

 _"You shall survive Cactus. I shall mend your wounds and rejuvenate your health." Mystic Flower assured Cactus._

 _Sunflower approached Mystic Flower and checked on Cactus._

 _"Will she be alright Mystic?" Sunflower asked Mystic Flower, clearly concerned._

 _"Oh, she will be perfectly fine! I have healed worse injuries than a mere gold coin. She is quite lucky however, that the coin only struck her body. If she had been shot in the head, I am afraid her chances of survival would have been minimal." Mystic Flower explained._

 _"Thank goodness for that." Sunflower said, relieved that Cactus' injuries were not serious._

 _"Hey Sunflower, where are the bandages?" Fire Flower asked Sunflower, rubbing her leaves that had been shot several times through._

 _"There should be a few left in that upper cabinet Fire." Sunflower told Fire Flower._

 _Peashooter stumbled toward a chair and sat down, his energy expended. Sunflower saw this, feeling bad about his condition._

 _"Please take good care of Cactus." Sunflower said to Mystic Flower._

 _"Naturally." Mystic Flower responded._

 _"Here Peashooter, let me take care of you." Sunflower said, grabbing some bandages from Mystic Flower's desk and sitting beside Peashooter._

 _Sunflower unrolled the bandages and began wrapping them around Peashooter's body and leaves. She then attached a Heal Beam to him, attempting to speed up the healing process._

 _"We'll get you some better medicine when we go home. We're really running low here in the bunker." Sunflower told Peashooter._

 _"It's ok." Peashooter responded._

 _"Camo, thank you so much for saving Cactus." Sunflower said to Camo Cactus._

 _"I only wish I could have saved the others." Camo Cactus responded._

 _"What do you mean?" Sunflower asked, tilting her head curiously._

 _"Ice Cactus, Fire Cactus, Bandit Cactus and Jade Cactus are all dead. Believe me, I checked. When I came back to my spot, all of them had been shot in the head by a Zombie pirate." Camo Cactus explained, sounding sad and regretful._

 _"Oh my god Camo…" Sunflower responded, nearly speechless._

 _"They were all good friends…and now they're dead. I can't help but feel responsible." Camo Cactus said somberly._

 _"It's not your fault Camo." Sunflower said, trying to relieve Camo Cactus of her guilt._

 _"Really? If I had stayed behind, I could have saved them. My sniping is unparalleled, and I would have taken out that pirate." Camo Cactus responded, only staring down at the floor, contemplating the things she could have done to save her friends._

 _"But you saved Cactus! If you hadn't taken her back to the bunker, she would have died." Sunflower reminded Camo Cactus._

 _"Well, I suppose she's one friend I saved. But this has happened far too many times. Countless friends have died, some in front of me, and others in my absence. It only makes me wonder, do they forgive me?" Camo Cactus muttered._

 _Camo Cactus picked up a scalpel from Mystic Flower's operating table and began making small cuts on her face. Camo Cactus had started a habit of making tally marks on her face for every friend she loses in battle, believing that it was the only way she could repent for their deaths. She made four marks, one for each dead cactus, next to scars made by other marks. When she finished, she had nine tally marks on her face. Camo Cactus picked up a hand mirror and looked into it, checking to see if she had counted correctly._

 _"Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I'll see these marks, and remember my sins. Even after I die, these marks will stay with me. Maybe when my friends see these cuts, they'll understand that I deeply regret letting them die. Perhaps then, they'll forgive me." Camo Cactus said to herself, putting down the mirror before walking away._

 _"Camo…none of it's your fault." Sunflower whispered, pained to see Camo Cactus doing this to herself._

 _"She will find peace within herself someday. I can promise you that." Mystic Flower spoke up._

* * *

 _Fire Flower was wrapping bandages around her right leaf, contemplating her experience as a soldier. She had been training to fight specifically so that she could find the Super Commando that killed her parents and take revenge. But in today's battle, she didn't see a single Super Commando soldier, much less the particular one that murdered her parents. She sighed, wondering if doing any of this was worth it. It wasn't like killing the Super Commando would bring her parents back. She felt hopeless, and wished there wasn't a war at all._

 _Before wrapping bandages around her left leaf, Fire Flower decided to take a picture of her leaf with her smartphone, intending to send it to her friend. After wrapping her leaf with the bandages, she opened up the Grapevine app and began messaging her friend._

 _ **Blazechick:** **Hey girl, I'm alive! Yay! :)**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **That's always great! I'm so glad you're ok!**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Didn't come w/o pain tho. Look what happened to my leaves!**_

 _ **Blazechick sent Stuffleupagus a picture**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **OMG that's awful! O_0 Your leaf looks like swiss cheese! XD**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Yeah, you're laughing now, but actually this doesn't hurt at all!**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **How is that possible?**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I learned this mystical healing technique or some shit called Solar Therapy. It's supposed to give you enhanced healing properties and all that, but I didn't hear anything about being immune to frickin' pain.**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Still, I'm glad you're alright.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I know I am. Never going back into the battlefield again. FML XD**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Hey…I wanna ask you something.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Shoot.**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **When are you going to come visit me? I really want to see you.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I really wanna see you too. We could hang out, get some food, or maybe…**_

 _"Fire Flower?" Sunflower said, startling Fire Flower._

 _"Oh god! Sunflower! Don't do that!" Fire Flower gasped._

 _"I'm sorry." Sunflower said, giggling at Fire Flower's reaction._

 _"What is it, Sunflower?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"Just checking to see if you're alright! What are you doing?" Sunflower replied._

 _"Nothin'. Just texting my friend." Fire Flower answered._

 _"That's good. I hope you two are having a good talk." Sunflower commented._

 _"Of course we are." Fire Flower said._

 _"We're going to leave soon, alright? We just need to account for everyone and then we'll get in Crazy Dave's carrier RV to go home." Sunflower told Fire Flower._

 _"Sure. I'll be ready." Fire Flower responded._

 _Sunflower went off to do other things, leaving Fire Flower to herself and her friend._

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Hello? Are you still there?**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Srry, I was talking to Sunflower. But anyway...**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I was thinking maybe when I come to Time Park to visit you, we could…**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Do what? Come on, stop teasing me!**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Srry, just give me a sec.**_

 _Fire Flower placed her leaf over her heart, took a deep breath and proceeded to answer her friend's question._

 _ **Blazechick:** **Maybe when I come to Time Park we could…go on a proper date?**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** ***blush* I…I would love that.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I can't say when I can come. I'll have to convince Crazy Dave to take us there. But I'll go there someday! Cross my heart!**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Ok. It's so quiet here; it'd be great if you brought your friends over.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I'll do that!**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **I have to go. I love you! :-***_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I love you too baby! :-***_

 _Fire Flower closed the Grapevine app, a smile stretched wide across her face. She and her friend had only been online dating up until now. The thought of getting to meet her in person filled Fire Flower with joy. She sighed romantically, knowing she would get to see her soon._

* * *

 _Mystic Flower, with the assistance of Alien Flower, Sun Pharaoh, and Metal Petal, had brought Cactus back to health. Sunflower gave Cactus a gentle hug, relieved for her recovery._

 _"With Cactus acquiring a substantial recovery, we can return home." Mystic Flower said happily._

 _"Maybe I can finally get some proper sleep." Sun Pharaoh chimed._

 _"Perhaps for another 4000 years?" Alien Flower signed to Sun Pharaoh._

 _"Oh shut up Alien." Sun Pharaoh said, smirking at Alien Flower's sassiness._

 _"But what about Shadow Flower? How long are we going to be gone?" Sunflower spoke up._

 _"I trust in her ability to stay out of danger. She has infiltrated many a Zombie fortification and escaped unscathed every time. I am certain she will be fine. We will only be home for a week or so, and if we receive word from her, we will return to bring her home." Mystic Flower said._

 _Just then, Shadow Flower walked into the bunker, cut, bruised, and limping. The other sunflowers saw this and ran up to her, surprised and shocked to see her in such condition. Shadow Flower looked up to them and held up a large folder, grinning as she began to speak:_

 _"I've got it…"_

 _Shadow Flower collapsed onto the floor, causing the other sunflowers to frantically pick her up and carry her over to the operating table. Sun Pharaoh, Alien Flower, and Sunflower attached their Heal Beams to her, trying to keep her vitalized. Sunflower took the folder from Shadow Flower's leaf and looked at it, wondering what was in the folder that could have gotten Shadow Flower into such a state._

 _"Hang in there Shadow, you have to tell us more." Sunflower muttered, weary of seeing so many of her friends in such poor conditions._

 _"Fire Flower! Come help us!" Sunflower called out to Fire Flower._

 _"I'm here! Wait, is that Shadow Flower?! I'll get the last bandages!" Fire Flower cried out, running back to get bandages from the cabinet._

 _Today was a stressful, eventful day. Sunflower could only hope that things would get better from here._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As of writing this chapter, this story has accumulated nearly 4000 views! Once again, thank you all so much for your support. This story has been running strong because of all of you.  
**


	10. Ch 10: FireXStuffy

_The sunflowers were huddled around Shadow Flower, doing their best to heal her from her severe injuries. They found the task to be easy, utilizing their enhanced Heal Beams and Heal Flowers to quickly bring Shadow Flower back to health. Even though Shadow Flower had missed out on a Solar Therapy session due to her mission, she was a naturally resilient sunflower that shrugged off most of her injuries. After Fire Flower wrapped the last bandages around her wounds, Shadow Flower sat up, grateful for her friends' medical expertise._

 _"Feeling better now Shadow?" Sunflower asked._

 _"Much better. But I could have slept it off too." Shadow Flower cheekily replied._

 _"Shadow! Just be glad you're alive!" Sunflower giggled at Shadow Flower's response._

 _"Anyway, check out that folder I got. There's precious intel to be had with that one!" Shadow Flower said, pointing to the folder Sunflower was holding onto._

 _Sunflower opened up the folder, revealing sketch work of a large machine, a magnet, the moon, and for some reason, a brain. The documents appeared to be plans to build a weapon of some sort, but were confusing and incomplete._

 _"Shadow, this is all there is? I can't make heads or tails of these papers." Sunflower said, straining to comprehend the incoherent documents._

 _"From what I could tell when I looked at the plans, Dr. Zomboss is building a giant magnet weapon, for no other purpose than to magnetize the moon closer to the planet, potentially with devastating consequences." Shadow Flower explained._

 _"…why would Zomboss want to magnetize the moon to destroy the Earth? What would that accomplish?" Sun Pharaoh asked, ridiculing Shadow Flower's hypothesis._

 _"Well…you have me there." Shadow Flower shrugged and replied._

 _"Shadow, you could have died out there, and these documents don't even give us enough to work with…" Sunflower said to Shadow Flower._

 _"At least give me credit for finding something. I'm sure I'm onto something with these plans, I just need to find the remaining pieces, to complete the puzzle." Shadow Flower reassured the sunflowers._

 _"Well, for now you shouldn't go anywhere. You've been through enough trouble for today, wouldn't you agree?" Sunflower said._

 _"Don't worry, I've had quite enough of Zombies for one day. So I guess that means we're ready to go?" Shadow Flower stated._

 _"Absolutely!" Sunflower responded._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave had powered up the RV carrier to transport all the Plants back home. The carrier was modified to be large enough to house even Penny. Crazy Dave hopped into the driver seat while Penny and the Plants stepped into the back of the carrier. Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea sat across from Peashooter and Sunflower, who were tightly snuggled together. Chomper and Cactus were seated beside Sunflower and Peashooter, respectively. Marigold, placed on a stretcher, was moved to the back of the carrier for her comfort and safety. After every Plant had gotten into the carrier, Crazy Dave called back to them:_

 _"You coming?"_

 _"Of course, User Dave." Penny called back._

 _"Here we go! Yahoo!" Crazy Dave hollered._

 _The carrier lifted off the ground and began rising higher and higher into the sky. At the right altitude, it sped quickly through the sky with a blur, leaving Zomburbia behind it. If only for a week, the Plants would be free from fighting the Zombies. Any chance they could have, they gladly appreciated._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave landed the carrier onto the garden of the "Backyard Battleground", a nickname for the small town occupied by both Plants and Zombies. The Backyard Battleground was far less of a battleground than the name would imply, as the town was primarily occupied by only Weeds and Browncoats. So while there was fighting occurring, it was on a much smaller scale than in places like Zomburbia. Therefore, the Plants were relatively safe so long as they stayed within their boundaries. Crazy Dave opened the back of the carrier to let Penny and the Plants exit it. Chomper, Cactus, Peashooter and Sunflower stretched and basked in the bright sun. Chomper enjoyed the sunlight so much that he decided to sunbathe, falling asleep as the sun warmed him. Marigold too, was enjoying the sunlight, which served to subside some of her sickness. Fire Flower immediately ran off to relax in her room, while Sun Pharaoh went to her room to sleep. Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea stuck around Peashooter and Sunflower, wishing to keep them company. Crazy Dave and Penny went into Crazy Dave's garage to work on another machine. Everyone was very happy to be home after fighting in Zomburbia for so long._

 _Cactus saw Andy the Armadillo crawling over to her from the tomato garden, instantly running up to him on impulse._

 _"Andy!" Cactus joyfully cried out, picking Andy up and pecking him on the forehead before falling backward onto the grass and hugging him tightly._

 _"I missed you so much, cutie! Let's play roly-poly, ok!" Cactus chirped._

 _Andy complied, curling into a tight ball while Cactus lay on her belly and pushed him around. It was the couple's favorite silly thing to do together. Sunflower and Peashooter giggled at the two, enjoying it as much as they were. Marigold, while unable to giggle or laugh, simply smiled at the couple, happy to be in a more familiar place._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave and Penny were busy building a machine in the garage. Penny referred to it as a "Temporal Teleporter", but Crazy Dave referred to it as a "Timey-Wabby-Wo Twiddydinkie". The machine would be capable of transporting individuals across time and space without the need for a time travelling vehicle like Penny. They would simply set the spacial coordinates and the temporal coordinates and then step through, transporting them to their desired place and time. Crazy Dave was finalizing his part of the work, a small round object that functioned as a probe to be sent through the portal once it was finished. The device was supposed to be immune to temporal abnormalities such as lag, displacement, acceleration, and other things that were beyond Crazy Dave's understanding, but basic concepts to Penny. This device would be sent through the portal as a test to make sure it would not cause any harm to its users and to make sure it could efficiently branch between two points in time and space._

 _"I hope you are working hard on the Chronal Immunity Core, User Dave." Penny said to Crazy Dave._

 _"You mean this jawbreaker? It's pretty hard to chew." Crazy Dave said, clutching the core in his teeth._

 _"User Dave, please refrain from consuming the metal object. We require it for the use of the portal." Penny said firmly._

 _"You're so smart Penny! You always know what to do." Crazy Dave replied, taking the core out of his mouth._

 _"I have obtained a temporal signal from our new mercenaries, User Dave. Would you like to speak with them?" Penny asked, bringing up a small screen for Crazy Dave to see._

 _This chronal communicator was a prototype device, so it could only transmit sound and visualize it to communicate inflections and pitch._

 _"Sure thing, but first things first…" Crazy Dave said._

 _Crazy Dave took out his smartphone from his pocket and called a currently recruited mercenary. His name was Kernel Corn, mostly referred to as simply Kernel or Colonel. During the Zombie war, he had been fighting overseas in Europe and Asia. When the Zombies began overtaking major cities such as Suburbia, Crazy Dave ordered him to return home as quickly as possible to assist in fighting for the homeland, to which he obeyed without hesitance._

 _"Heya Kernel! How soon are you gonna be home?" Crazy Dave asked Kernel through the phone._

 _"Only a few minutes more, sir! It feels great to be home again!" Kernel responded._

 _"The other two mercenaries are awaiting your contact, User Dave." Penny spoke up._

 _"Heya Rose! Ready to take a ride on the Timey Train?" Crazy Dave asked Rose through the temporal communicator._

 _"That's a wonderful idea! Just say when, and I'll be there in an instant." Rose said in a silky voice._

 _"Heya Citron. Ready for a history lesson?" Crazy Dave asked Citron through the communicator._

 _"I've got my history major baby! But I'm more than ready to roll out!" Citron said, his voice exuding sheer confidence and spunk._

 _"Just give us a little longer, and you'll be eating present day tacos and fighting Zombies in no time!" Crazy Dave chirped._

 _"We anticipate your arrival, good mercenaries." Penny said._

* * *

 _Fire Flower was lying in her bed, exhausted from fighting Zombies in Zomburbia. Her room was moderately spacious, accommodating for the extensive collection of personal belongings strewn about, including comic books, video games, ribbons she couldn't be bothered to wear, and dresses she couldn't be bothered to wear. Most prominently, Fire Flower had framed pictures of her parents hung in many places on her walls, along with one frame sitting upon her nightstand. This was the last picture the family ever took, on the fateful day that Fire Pea and Solara went off to war for the last time. Fire Flower kept this picture on her nightstand as a source of comfort, a method of preserving her parents' likeness, and an outlet for her to communicate with her parents in a spiritual way._

 _Fire Flower decided to talk to her girlfriend on Grapevine one last time before going to bed. She pulled out her smartphone and took a picture of herself lying in bed, looking quite tired._

 _ **Blazechick posted a status update**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Sleepy Selfie! Gonna crash in like 5 sec**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **SQUEE! You look so cute when you're sleepy! I just want to cuddle up with you right now! (*** **‿*** **)**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **heh, I'm sure ya do. Do you wanna vid chat? ;)**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Ok!**_

 _Fire Flower opened the video tab of Grapevine and selected "Stuffleupagus" to chat. The chat screen opened up, played a short loading animation, and revealed Stuffleupagus's face._

 _Her real name was Stuffy Flower, and she was a happy, colorful girl. She was a bizarre specimen of botany, as she was a sunflower made entirely from fabric and cotton stuffing, hence her name. She closely resembled a stuffed animal toy, as she had buttons for eyes, patches on her body and petals, and a string on her back that can be pulled to produce a music box tune. When Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower met each other through Grapevine and exchanged texts and pictures, the two became romantically interested in each other. Often, the two would awkwardly flirt through Grapevine, always resulting in giggles. Even if their relationship only existed within the technological strings of their smartphones and the internet, Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower felt a strong emotional connection._

 _"Well, uh…I said I wanted to chat, but I'm…at a loss for words." Fire Flower said._

 _"Is it my snuggly face? It's my snuggly face, right?" Stuffy Flower giggled._

 _"God, you're so girly!" Fire Flower remarked, smiling due to how cute Stuffy Flower was acting._

 _"You love it don't you?" Stuffy Flower said._

 _"Yeah, but I mean, seriously. You spit rainbows, you like pink cotton candy and strawberry ice cream, and you act like everything is huggable. It is physically impossible for you to be any girlier." Fire Flower jokingly ranted._

 _"I have a pet Unicorn Chomper!" Stuffy Flower chimed._

 _"I stand corrected." Fire Flower responded._

 _The two burst into laughter, taking joy in being silly and cute._

 _"Seriously though, his name is Bjorn, he likes cupcake sprinkles, and he can teleport with rainbows." Stuffy Flower continued._

 _"You're putting in too much detail to be making this up. I'm gonna have to check him out when I come over." Fire Flower replied._

 _"He would love some company. Unfortunately, he's the last one of his kind, so I have to keep him safe and hidden from everyone. He gets lonely a lot, but it's for his own good." Stuffy Flower explained._

 _"He gets lonely, huh? I know how that feels…" Fire Flower said quietly._

 _"You're not lonely Fire! You have me and your friends over there." Stuffy Flower responded._

 _"Neither of those things change the fact that I'm orphaned, Stuffy. I'm not even sure if I have a mother or father figure to look towards. I just have this picture." Fire Flower stated, picking up the framed photo on her nightstand and showing it to her camera._

 _"I talk to this frickin' picture every morning and every evening, hoping there's someone on the other side to hear it. You'd have to be an idiot to believe something like that. When you're visiting someone's grave and you say hello, they can't actually hear you. You might as well talk to a wall for all it's worth. If ghosts are real, my parents would see where I am now. They'd see me growing up without them, going to the same war they died in, falling in love with another girl online, and I would never get to know how they felt. It makes me so mad, to think that they could potentially still be here with me, get the chance to meet you, and be the parents they always wanted to be, but they can't because they're dead. A Zombie soldier took away my parents in an instant and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Nobody could do anything to stop it. It's just a fact of my life now, a dark part of who I am. The passage of time itself will never distance me from their death; I'll always feel like it happened just a few minutes ago. What did my parents do to deserve torture and violent death? What did I do to deserve having my family taken away from me so early in life? Why do bad things always happen to good people?!" Fire Flower furiously ranted, throwing the photo at the wall in a blind rage, breaking its glass._

 _Fire Flower began sobbing in distress, her heart broken from her outburst. Stuffy Flower could only look on in shock at the crying Fire Flower on her screen. She had just witnessed all of Fire Flower's anguish overflow and explode from her heart and soul. If she were there in the room with her, she would have given her a big hug and a kiss to ease her pain. Fire Flower wiped some of her tears from her face before speaking again._

 _"I'm so sorry Stuffy. I can't just get angry like that and expect you to not be bothered by it. It's not fair to you…" Fire Flower quietly said, still sobbing._

 _"It's ok sweetie, I understand what you're going through. Just try not to have an outburst like this when someone's around." Stuffy Flower softly spoke, doing her best to comfort her girlfriend._

 _"Yeah, I won't…" Fire Flower said quietly._

 _"Don't any your friends feel like family to you? There has to be one person that could be like your parents." Stuffy Flower said._

 _"Well…can you keep this between you and me? I don't know what they would think if they found out." Fire Flower said._

 _"You said that when you told me to keep it a secret that we were dating." Stuffy Flower responded._

 _"Stuffy, please…cross your heart." Fire Flower pleaded._

 _"*sigh*Cross my heart." Stuffy Flower replied._

 _"Ok…you know Sunflower, right?" Fire Flower continued._

 _"Yeah, what about her?" Stuffy Flower questioned._

 _"She…she looks just like my mom, but with more freckles." Fire Flower admitted._

 _"That's actually not surprising." Stuffy Flower said._

 _"That's not all. One time, I almost called Sunflower mom. Could you imagine how embarrassing that would have been?" Fire Flower continued._

 _"She would have understood why. She knows you miss your mom, and she was even friends with your mom. So if you ever called her mom by accident, she wouldn't be surprised either. Well…maybe a little." Stuffy Flower responded._

 _"Sunflower doesn't know anything about me. She couldn't possibly replace my mom." Fire Flower said._

 _"You're not giving her enough credit. But if there's anything she doesn't know about you, it's best that you tell her. If you need a mother figure to cope with, you might as well start with her. Does that sound like a good plan?" Stuffy Flower spoke._

 _"I don't know…" Fire Flower said._

 _"Get some sleep, ok Fire. Tomorrow will be a new day. Make the best of it. And remember, I'm here for you every day. Just give me a call or a text." Stuffy Flower reassured Fire Flower._

 _"Alright. Thanks Stuffy." Fire Flower thanked Stuffy Flower, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes._

 _"I'll let you get some rest now. I can't wait to see you and your friends come to Time Park!" Stuffy Flower said._

 _"I'll try to get us to go there as soon as I can, I promise." Fire Flower said with a smile._

 _"Good night sweetie!" Stuffy Flower said._

 _"Good night baby." Fire Flower said back._

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower blew kisses to their screens before ending the video chat. Fire Flower stood up from her bed and walked over to the place where she threw the photo of her and her parents. She picked it up and saw the damage she inflicted; the glass was cracked all the way across the picture and dislocated in some places. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be pieces missing, which saved Fire Flower the trouble of having to find the missing shards. Fire Flower tightly hugged the photo frame and apologized to her late parents:_

 _"I'm sorry mom and dad. I just wish you could be here for me, even for just a day. I wish you could see who I am now."_

 _Fire Flower removed the photo from the broken frame and threw away the frame and glass. She opened up a drawer to find a spare picture frame, which she slid the photo inside. She placed the photo frame back onto her nightstand before crawling back into bed. Before going to sleep, she kissed the photo (that is, her parents) good night. She placed her head on her pillow, pulled the covers over her head, and fell fast asleep. Ever since she lost her parents, Fire Flower had more bad dreams than good ones. She could only hope for good dreams._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Between college finals, investing time in Overwatch, needing to go some places with my parents, and writer's block, that is mostly what has taken this chapter so long. But good things come with time; I've updated the story description to provide a summary for the story, I am very satisfied with how this chapter turned out, and so far I have written 10 chapters. For chapter 11, I will shift the focus to the Zombies, and keep writing that way for perhaps a couple chapters. I hope you will be interested in that! Stay tuned!  
**


	11. Ch 11: Between Me and Myself

_Night falls in Zomburbia, and the Zombies celebrate their recent victory against the Plants with a brain barbecue. Every Zombie attends, Browncoats, Foot Soldiers, All Stars, Engineers and Scientists. The only Zombies not present were Captain Deadbeard (who was sleeping in his sniper tower), Super Brainz (who had gone home to rest), and Imp (who was performing maintenance on his Z-Mech). The All Star Cook was enjoying himself, grilling organic brain burgers for the patrons. Many of the Zombies were enjoying themselves as well, despite injuries. One Foot Soldier had his face covered in bandages after receiving severe burns from Fire Flower, and had trouble seeing as a result. Nevertheless, his Foot Soldier comrades fed him barbecue food as he requested. A Scientist had been confined to a wheelchair after being struck in the spine and paralyzed by Peashooter. Regardless, his Scientist colleagues kept him active and happy by conversing about the chemical composition of Purple Goo #2 and other compounds. Two Foot Soldiers stood outside the barbecue area, keeping watch for Plant intruders. Even though they would rather join the others in the barbecue, they knew that there was always a threat of Plants attacking. Some other Foot Soldiers were considerate enough to come out and give the Foot Soldier guards a plate of brain burgers and veggie chips, for which the guards were thankful. Adding to the liveliness, the popular Zombie band group, The Zombats, were playing their latest hit single "Plants in your Grave"._

 _Amidst the festivities, the leader of the Foot Soldier unit, General Supremo, walked up onto the stage and made an announcement._

 _"Attention Zombies!" General Supremo said, getting the attention of everyone, including the band members._

 _"Our great leader, Dr. Zomboss is here. He has a few things to say to us tonight, so please give him your undivided attention. Thank you." General Supremo announced._

 _Dr. Zomboss walked onto the stage, causing the audience to applaud and cheer. General Supremo saluted Dr. Zomboss before walking away and giving him the podium. The podium itself had steps to make Dr. Zomboss appear taller, so as to avoid using Imps as foot stools. Dr. Zomboss cleared his throat before giving his speech._

 _"Fellow Zombies, it is my pleasure to be speaking with you tonight. Unfortunately, I am far too busy to attend the festivities, but I hope my words here will suffice. First of all, I want to congratulate each and every one of you for our wonderful victory against the Plants today. You have all done your part in curbing the Plant resistance, and for that your comrades should applaud you." Dr. Zomboss spoke, met with another round of applause._

 _"Of course, some of you sacrificed much to protect Zomburbia. Others sacrificed all. To the Foot Soldier whose face was burned in battle, I hope your vision returns soon. To the Scientist who was badly paralyzed in battle, I am relieving you of military duty. May you spend your retirement mixing chemical compounds and formulating theories of particle acceleration." Dr. Zomboss continued._

 _"Most important are the ones that gave their lives to protect Zomburbia. They know who they are, and we know who they are. May these brave heroes consume brains forevermore in…wherever they are now. I ask now for a moment of silence in respect to them." Dr. Zomboss stated._

 _Following his instruction, the Zombies hung their heads in silence, paying their respects to their deceased Zombie comrades._

 _"With that, I shall leave you all to the barbecue. Long live Zomburbia, and long live Zombiekind! Mwa ha ha ha!" Dr. Zomboss finalized his speech._

 _The Zombies cheered and resumed their celebration, allowing Dr. Zomboss to make his exit. He chose to spend the rest of the evening talking with his future self, as he had many questions to ask._

* * *

 _"Do you recall my question from earlier today about the nature of my action in relation to you?" Dr. Zomboss asked his future self through his screen._

 _"Yes, I do. Now, let me explain what I know about our temporal relation." Future Zomboss began._

 _Dr. Zomboss leaned forward in his chair, eager to indulge on the things his future self had to offer._

 _"The very first thing I must address is myself. It is true that I am indeed your future self…just not for your timeline." Future Zomboss stated._

 _This statement intrigued and confused Dr. Zomboss, and it was rare for Dr. Zomboss to be confused by a concept. This alone urged him to implore on his future self's statement._

 _"Please elaborate." Dr. Zomboss simply replied._

 _"Our existences are not linear. I am part of a completely different timeline than you are. Let's say you exist in Timeline Alpha. I exist in, oh let's say, Timeline Sigma. As such, your actions will only affect the future of Timeline Alpha, and will have no effect on Timeline Sigma, with very few exceptions." Future Zomboss explained._

 _"Intriguing…*chuckle* do continue." Dr. Zomboss responded._

 _"I am certain you have heard of the concept of 'Universal Constants', the theory that among the nearly infinitesimal number of universes in existence, there are a few events and factors that remain constant throughout all of these universes. One such Universal Constant is, naturally, the creation and establishment of Zomtech industries. By the way, my factories function at maximum capacity and stocks in Zomtech remain the highest invested in the world." Future Zomboss continued._

 _"Good to hear that." Dr. Zomboss replied._

 _"There are a few things that are not universally constant between our timelines. For instance, do you remember telling me about one of your creations, the Sharktronic Sub?" Future Zomboss said._

 _"Yes, of course. It remains one of my more proud creations." Dr. Zomboss boasted._

 _"Never happened." Future Zomboss stated._

 _"Pardon?!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed._

 _"I do not recall ever building such a ridiculous concept of a machine. I'm surprised you didn't decide to equip the machine with a laser cannon instead of a turbine." Future Zomboss commented._

 _"So, you never built the Sharktronic Sub in your Timeline Sigma?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"Never. There are other creations you have made that I would never even contemplate, further proof of the fact that we exist in different timelines. I cannot speak on the behalf of other timelines, as I have never been able to contact Zombosses in theoretical Timeline Beta, Timeline Gamma, etc. I can only speak of my experiences." Future Zomboss explained._

 _Dr. Zomboss tapped his fingers on his desk in contemplation. His future self had provided information with huge implications, but he was unable to think of possible applications or uses for it._

 _"Are there any exceptions to what you have said so far?" Dr. Zomboss inquired._

 _"One such exception is what we have done together. By providing Zombie mercenaries and future Zombie technology to your timeline, I am affecting your timeline's future. If you were to provide me with something, you would be affecting my timeline's future. Although, I doubt you would have anything that would be of use to me." Future Zomboss answered._

 _"Interesting. Our interactions would benefit other Zombosses if we were able to contact them, and then they too can be rulers of their own empires!" Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"For now, we have no way of doing so. It is not our primary concern. Our primary concern is to eradicate the Plants in your timeline, and then we can move on to other universes. I shall perform my own research in the meantime and provide you with my findings when I discover them." Future Zomboss stated._

 _"Very well then. Will you be able to provide me with new mercenaries and supplies tomorrow morning?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"I will provide you with your mercenaries as soon as I can gather them. They will travel to your timeline as soon as possible tomorrow. As for the Unobtainium element that your Chemists use for ammunition…there's a reason it's called Unobtainium. It does not occur in nature and is extremely difficult to produce in the lab. Please be patient while I produce enough to supply your Chemists for a few months." Future Zomboss responded._

 _"I understand. I will speak with you tomorrow then." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"Farewell, Timeline Alpha." Future Zomboss said._

 _"Farewell, Timeline Sigma." Dr. Zomboss replied._

 _After ending communication, Dr. Zomboss pondered on his conversation with Future Zomboss. There was a way to use his information to his benefit, but as Future Zomboss said, it was not very important at the moment. Finished with his conversation with his future self, Dr. Zomboss went off to bed, satisfied with the day as a leader._


	12. Ch 12: Another Day in Zomburbia

_Morning rises in Zomburbia, as do many Zombies from their beds or graves. Captain Deadbeard was still fast asleep, as a result of his generally low energy. His pet parrot Cracker had flown up to his sniper tower to meet back up with him. Cracker squawked loudly, quickly waking the old pirate._

 _"Gah! Cracker! Why do ye have ta wake me like this?" Captain Deadbeard cried._

 _Captain Deadbeard looked down at his parrot and saw that Cracker had brought a plate of veggie chips leftover from last night's brain barbecue. Pleased by this, Deadbeard picked up Cracker and stroked his head._

 _"Thanks lad. Ye were always a good bird." Captain Deadbeard said._

 _Deadbeard picked up a chip and fed it to his parrot, which Cracker quickly devoured. Deadbeard ate a few chips along with him, enjoying the company of his pet. A wave of nostalgia washes over Deadbeard as he recalls a similar interaction from long ago, with a scallop instead of chips. It was just another reason why Deadbeard enjoyed being a Zombie pirate._

* * *

 _In his home, Super Brainz was asleep in his bed. His alarm clock started beeping loudly to wake him up. Super Brainz responded by punching the clock, breaking it and sending it to the floor. He jumps out of bed and sweeps up the clock debris, replacing the clock with another one from his nightstand drawer. Super Brainz was assuming his secret identity as a normal citizen of Zomburbia, and had to dress and act accordingly. In his closet, he picked out a traditional business shirt, tie, and slacks. While he had no office job to go to, it was convincing enough._

 _For breakfast, Super Brainz took out a box of Pop Smarts, a breakfast pastry stuffed with a sugary brain filling. Super Brainz knew that he could eat healthier things for breakfast, so along with Pop Smarts, he made toast, eggs, and brain milk. His favorite healthy breakfast food was a tub of I Can't Believe It's Not Brains, a non-GMO sourced brain substitute made from cauliflower. After slicing up the brain substitute and placing the slices on his toast, Super Brainz turned on his TV to watch commercials, delighted to see his favorite commercial pop up on the screen._

 _"Up in the sky! It's a waffle! It's a sausage! It's **Breakfast Brainz**! The healthiest hero ever born! His waffles fly faster than a speeding Cheerio! His punches are more powerful than bacon strips! The secret to his incredible power? **Pop Smarts**! The delicious brain-filled pastry that allows him to leap tall stacks of pancakes in a single bound! The Zombie of energy and vigor! **Breakfast Brainz**! Buy **Pop Smarts** today! Part of a complete brain breakfast!"_

 _Super Brainz smiled brilliantly after watching the commercial. Breakfast Brainz was a wonderful mascot to promote the popular breakfast food, doubling as a positive role model for Zombies to strive for great lengths no matter how basic they are. Even if Zombies were not gifted with superpowers like Super Brainz was, nothing should stop them from achieving the best they could imagine. The best way Super Brainz could prove this to himself was to step down to the basic Zombie level and live among Browncoats, urging them to aim higher while keeping his identity a secret._

 _After eating his main breakfast, Super Brainz brewed himself a mug of brain coffee (a mixture of powdered brains and coffee beans) and stepped outside to get some musty air and cloudy sunlight. He checked his mailbox to find spider webs and mold coating the inside. If every Zombie knew he was Super Brainz, the mailbox would be overstuffed with fan mail, so Super Brainz preferred a cobwebbed, moldy mailbox. He leaned on his mailbox and took a sip of his brain coffee, smiling at a passing Buckethead Browncoat._

 _"Good morning neighbor! How are you today?" Super Brainz casually greeted._

 _The Buckethead turned to look at Super Brainz and scratched his head, feeling as though Super Brainz was familiar somehow._

 _"What seems to be troubling you?" Super Brainz politely asked._

 _The Buckethead responded in grunts and wheezes, which Super Brainz understood fluently._

 _"You feel as though you have seen me before? In yesterday's battle? Why silly you! I am just a regular, peaceful citizen like you. I don't involve myself in such pointless conflict. If you fought in yesterday's battle though, I congratulate you for surviving. It must have been difficult for you." Super Brainz commented and commended._

 _The Buckethead responded again in grunts, asking Super Brainz another question._

 _"Who am I you ask? I'm your friendly neighborhood businessman. I help sell raw materials in stocks." Super Brainz answered._

 _The Buckethead shook his head and growled, unsatisfied with the answer._

 _"Oh, you mean what is my name? Well, my name is…" Super Brainz began, and then stopped._

 _His voice trailed off as he realized that he never actually came up with a name for his secret identity, as no one had ever asked him for his name before. He thought for a few moments before deciding on the first name that came to his imagination._

 _"Johnathan! Yes, that's my name." Super Brainz finally said._

 _The Buckethead strained to repeat the name, but managed to growl the word: "John…a…than"_

 _"That's it! You are quite smart fellow neighbor! That's one more word for your vocabulary. Now go tell your friends that Johnathan said hello. Goodbye for now!" Super Brainz praised._

 _The Buckethead smiled and waved goodbye to Super Brainz before running off to meet with his friends. Super Brainz smiled back, feeling good about his new name. Johnathan. It wasn't Super Brainz, but it would suffice._

* * *

 _Imp had just finalized the polishing of his Z-Mech, scrubbing out the dirt and bloodstains of Plants from its exterior. He nodded in satisfaction, leaving the room to get his lunchbox from his fridge. When he returned, his Z-Mech had powered itself back up and greeted him in a digital voice._

 _"It is time to depart, sir. Daycare will not wait for you." The Z-Mech urged Imp._

 _This Z-Mech was known as "Z-Mech 11011-3", more commonly referred to as Steve. Like other Z-Mechs, he was designed and created to be a deadly tank weapon to be used to suppress Plant resistance and defend Zombie citizens and soldiers. However, Dr. Zomboss had selectively chosen Steve to be the primary caretaker of the Imps, taking them to daycare, bringing them back home, and tucking them into bed. Personally, Steve despised this job, knowing that he was capable of performing much more difficult and important tasks. Having to babysit the Imps felt like a waste of potential on his part. Even so, he obeyed Dr. Zomboss's command and did everything in his power to watch over the Imps, believing that perhaps someday, Dr. Zomboss would relieve him of the task and allow him to work in other areas._

 _"Jump in, and let my auto-piloting take you to your destination." Steve said to Imp._

 _"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Imp cried out, jumping into Steve and closing the windshield._

 _Steve exited Imp's garage by crashing through the garage door, only because doing so made the Imp excited and entertained._

 _"Oh yeah!" Imp cheered as Steve crashed through._

 _"I will repair the door later when I return home." Steve replied._

* * *

 _Steve and Imp arrive at the Imp Daycare, where all of the military Imps were currently sitting on outdoor picnic tables enjoying their lunches. Imp ejected from Steve's pilot seat and landed on a nearby bench._

 _"Showoff…" A fellow Imp commented._

 _Imp giggled at the others as he opened his Breakfast Brainz lunchbox, revealing a brain and mayonnaise sandwich. Steve, convinced that Imp would be fine, went away to relax beneath a nearby tree. After sitting down beneath the shade of the rotting tree, Steve opened a ZDF file of a book called "Militaristic Strategies and Tactics for the Critically Thinking A.I." and began to read. Examining the descriptions of army formations and martial philosophies caused Steve to daydream about being a leader of his own Z-Mech unit, providing training regimens and giving commands to other Z-Mechs. Steve electronically sighed, knowing that all of that was merely wild imagination. If Dr. Zomboss had seen anything more in him, Steve would have already been a commanding officer. Steve looked up from his book to see his Imp talking away with his friends and comrades, hearing not much more than giggles and chattering._

 _"If only you were capable of taking care of yourself, master. Then we could fulfill our own destinies without limitation. Instead we are bound by each other's fates. I do not hold you in low regard, but I do not hold you in high regard either." Steve thought to himself._

 _"But someday, you will grow up. Someday, you will be a grown Zombie, leading your own little unit. I will be relieved of parenting when the day comes, and I will be happy." Steve continued thinking._

 _Imp turned around to look at Steve and waved to him. Programmed to do so, Steve waved back in response, allowing Imp to return to his lunchtime._

 _"*electronic sigh* Even so, part of me will miss your youth. Oh, how strange a sentiment that is. How strange a feeling I am experiencing…" Steve said to himself._

 _Perhaps he was programmed that way, but Steve loved Imp as if he were his son. Even if he wanted to achieve greater things, this little Zombie would not allow him to do so. Strangest of all, there were some days when Steve didn't even mind that fact._


	13. Ch 13: Imp Daycare

_Dr. Zomboss was never a morning Zombie, always despising sunlight and fresh air. Not to mention, simply hating having to wake up at all. Nevertheless, it was his responsibility as a leader to be awake long before anyone else. After brewing himself a cup of brain coffee, he turned on his computer and got to business. The very first thing Dr. Zomboss always did, out of habit, was check the surveillance cameras surrounding Zomburbia. As he expected, he saw no Plant intruders and only a couple of early-bird Zombies, both of them Foot Soldiers. Next, he checked the weather. Thankfully, it was forecasted for Zomburbia to be cloudy for most of the day, so Dr. Zomboss took joy in the absence of sunlight. Then he checked inventory, to find that he was plentiful in supplies and rations aside from Unobtainium for his Chemists. Finally, he took a glance at his stocks. Not just his own, but the stocks of others that had decided to invest their money and brains into the development and growth of Zomtech industries. As always, stocks in Zomtech remained overwhelmingly high. At this point in time, Dr. Zomboss decided that checking the stocks was trivial and unnecessary, as he felt Zomtech would never dip downwards, slightly or severely. Having nothing else to do, Dr. Zomboss contacted his future self to speak with him._

 _"Don't you think it's a bit early for this?" Future Zomboss asked his past self._

 _"If our timelines overlap at the same time, I apologize. But I must ask about the delivery of my new mercenaries." Dr. Zomboss replied._

 _"Just be patient. I will have them all available by…8:00 AM." Future Zomboss stated._

 _"Can we go through the list to make sure you deliver them all?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"Very well. I will be sending through the Park Ranger, the Scuba Soldier, the Moto-X Star, the…*groans* the Tennis Star, the Zoologist, the Computer Scientist, Roadie-Z, and AC Perry." Future Zomboss listed._

 _"Excellent, I await their arrival later today." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot about the last three mercenaries. They are the Punk Zombie, the Glitter Zombie, and the MC-Zombie." Future Zomboss added._

 _"Who?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"Consider them as bonus mercenaries. They will require some training as they are…well, teenagers." Future Zomboss replied._

 _"You expect me to allow teenagers onto the battlefield?" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed._

 _"You don't seem to have any issues with recruiting little children to fight your wars." Future Zomboss quipped._

 _Dr. Zomboss was taken aback by Future Zomboss's statement. Rubbing his wrist in anxiousness and irritation, he decided not to give his future self any reason to criticize him._

 _"Never mind then. I will allow them into my military. But if they slack off, I will send them back where and when they came from. I do not tolerate inadequacy." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"Fair enough. I will speak with you later." Future Zomboss said before cutting off communication._

 _Dr. Zomboss tapped his fingers on his desk, thinking about what his future self had just told him._

 _"Recruiting little children! The Imps are perfectly capable of fighting wars with their future technology, technology my future self had provided. But teenagers…I was a teenager once, and it was horrendous." Dr. Zomboss muttered._

* * *

 _Captain Deadbeard had decided to return to his ship, carrying his parrot friend on his shoulder. His ship was in poor condition, but technically still usable. After all, if Deadbeard was able to survive being frozen for over 400 years, his hearty vessel would fare even better. Deadbeard climbed aboard his shipwreck and entered below deck. Here, he hobbled toward his sleeping quarters, a small room carved into the side of the ship with a small bed and shelf. Beside his sleeping quarters was his work desk, cluttered with maps, pencils, a compass and gold coins. Captain Deadbeard's pet shark, Snaggles, was still stuck in a hole in the side of the ship. It was going to take a while to free Snaggles from the wall, but Deadbeard was able to consistently feed him and keep him happy. As he lay down on his bed, Deadbeard grabbed a book from his shelf, titled "Time Travel for the Elder Pirate", and began indulging in the text._

 _The descriptions of temporally distant places such as Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, Imperial China, Imperial Japan, and Dark Age Europe lit a fire in Deadbeard's imagination. Now that he was living in a future world where time travelling technology was a reality, he knew that he could easily visit these places whenever he felt, so long as Dr. Zomboss allowed him. It seemed like a good idea, not to mention the amount of treasure he could obtain from these time periods._

 _"What do ye think Cracker? Where and when should we visit someday?" Captain Deadbeard asked his parrot._

 _Cracker, having no concept of other places aside from atop the shoulder of the captain, scratched the underside of his wing with his beak. Deadbeard, realizing that Cracker had no opinion, continued to ponder._

 _"I remember the Dark Ages anyhow. I heard there's plenty of treasure hidden in the castles. But the book says that the Dark Ages were a time of plague and death. Maybe it wouldn't be safe for us ta travel there." Deadbeard said._

 _Cracker stared Deadbeard in the eye with an odd glance, making Deadbeard realize his mistake._

 _"Ah, never mind. We can't get sick, we're already dead! Silly ol' me!" Deadbeard chuckled._

 _"Still, I feel like there's someone I am forgetting about. Someone who might get in the way. But who is it? Who is the sworn enemy of the great Captain Deadbeard?" Deadbeard said to himself._

 _Deadbeard looked back to his shelf and saw a plush figure sitting on the second shelf. It was a plush figure of Rose, the flower sorceress from the Dark Ages and onward. Deadbeard removed the figure from the shelf, puzzled by its presence._

 _"Cracker, who is this? Where did I get this strange toy?" Deadbeard asked his parrot, not expecting an answer._

 _"I think it was a gift from Dr. Zomboss himself. He said something about getting it from an amusement park. But he could very well have gotten it from the garbage for all I know." Deadbeard stated._

 _Deadbeard observed the plush figure thouroughly. He looked at the details in the face, the body, the cloak, and the wand that the toy was gripping in its soft fabric petals._

 _"Ha, it sure looks like garbage ta me. Why do I have this anyway? Might as well make use of the bloody thing." Deadbeard commented._

 _Deadbeard opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a sewing needle. He proceeded to stick the needle into the plush figure's chest, where the heart would be._

 _"This is how voodoo magic works, right? They just stick needles into a doll and it hurts the person it looks like?" Deadbeard asked himself._

 _"Eh, I'm no good at magic. I can't even begin to wrap me head around the concept. That scurvy wizard…" Deadbeard muttered._

 _"There must be some way of dealin' wit a Plant with such powers…" Deadbeard said._

 _He placed the plush figure back onto the shelf and took down another book from the same shelf, titled "How to Counter a Scurvy Plant Wizard as a Pirate", and began to study._

* * *

 _The Imps at the Imp Daycare had just finished their lunches and were following Steve as he led them around Zompark. Steve's job was to have the Imps walk around the park after lunch so that they would eventually get tired enough to go to bed later. With the sheer amount of energy the little Zombies had, it was not a simple task. Many Imps would attempt to stray away from Steve, to which Steve responded by launching a Biotic Pull energy ball to bring the Imps back to the group. One of the Imps saw a Zombie slug and pointed his blaster at it. Steve picked up the Imp and shook his finger, telling him to respect the animal life._

 _"Flower!" Imp cried out._

 _"Yes, master. That is a Lilium occidentale, or a western lily." Steve informed Imp._

 _"Kill flower!" Imp cried out._

 _"Well, I suppose that is alright. Dr. Zomboss despises Plants of any variety. I allow you to exterminate it." Steve told Imp._

 _Imp fired his twin blasters at the flower, quickly burning and killing it. Imp tossed away his blasters, letting them hit the ground with a clack._

 _"Remember, no littering." Steve reminded Imp._

 _"Ok…" Imp said as he picked up his empty blasters from the ground._

 _Steve nodded to Imp and continued the park walk._

* * *

 _After walking in Zompark for a couple hours, the Imps had gotten quite tired, prompting Steve to walk them to their homes to tuck them into bed. He visited each Imp's house and brought the respective Imp to their room to rest. He repeated this process until he arrived at his Imp's house. The garage door was still broken from when Steve crashed through it. Knowing that Imp needed his rest, Steve decided that he would repair the door early tomorrow morning. Imp had already gotten so tired that he was half asleep in the passenger seat. Steve took him out of the passenger seat and cradled him in his mechanical arms, carrying him over to his queen size bed, many times bigger than Imp. Steve placed him down on a small pillow and carefully pulled the covers over him._

 _"There now. Go to sleep, master. I will see you in the morning." Steve whispered._

 _Steve began to walk out of the bedroom when all of a sudden, Imp cried out in fear._

 _"Daddy!" Imp screamed fearfully._

 _Steve stood frozen in shock when he heard Imp refer to him as "Daddy". He was not programmed to respond to that word, and so he had trouble functioning properly. Steve decided to override his protocol and went to care for Imp._

 _"What is it master?" Steve asked worryingly._

 _"Scary Plant! Scary!" Imp cried out._

 _Steve scanned the bedroom frantically, searching for the assumed Plant threat so he could eliminate it. What he found instead was a large shadow casted onto the bedroom wall in the shape of a gnarled tree. Steve looked for the source of the shadow and found that the object casting the shadow was a harmless daisy that had somehow grown outside the windowsill without a flower pot. Steve walked over to the window, opened it, and pulled off the daisy and threw it away._

 _"There master, the source of the intimidating shadow has been dealt with. Can you sleep now?" Steve asked Imp._

 _"Thanks." Imp said._

 _"Now please, go to sleep." Steve said._

 _"Good night." Imp responded, as he quickly fell asleep like nothing had happened._

 _Steve electronically sighed as he exited the bedroom. As he got to work on repairing the garage door, he thought about Imp's cry for help._

 _"'Daddy'…he has never referred to me by that word. Though, now that I am processing the thought, he has never referred to me as Steve or Z-Mech 11011-3 either. Could it be that he has always thought of me as his father? I…it is beyond my comprehension! How could I possibly act as his father? I am his caretaker; I am nothing more than that. I am his service robot; I am nothing more than that. I am…" Steve wildly pondered._

 _Steve attempted to collect his composure for a moment, and began to calmly reflect upon the problem._

 _"Perhaps this was intended. Dr. Zomboss programmed me to take care of all the Imps, but he must have made it so that I was particularly caring for my master. If I am his father, then…does that make him my son? Or is the relationship one sided?"_

 _Steve decided to abstain from thinking about the situation, feeling that it would interfere with his current objective, which was to repair the garage door. Still, the thought that he and Imp shared a family bond was haunting and pinned more responsibility on Steve than he already did not care to handle._

 _"Well, good night…son." Steve said to himself._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to apologize for not posting in a while. I am on vacation in CA and was not able to set up my computer for a while, due to my parents traveling outside the country for a few weeks. But now I am settled in a relative's house, and should be able to post a little more consistently. This will be the last chapter that is from the perspective of the Zombies, as I wish to go back to focusing on the Plants. Anyway, I hope this chapter turned out well. Thank you all once again for your support!  
**


	14. Ch 14: The New Mercenaries

_Sunflower had gotten back from a quick visit to the pharmacy. She had bought vitamins and medicine for Peashooter, and special flu medicine for Marigold. Peashooter took the vitamins and medicine, thinking that perhaps they would nullify his aches._

 _"Here Mary, the pharmacist Sunflower made you an extra strength flu syrup. Hopefully this will make you feel better." Sunflower said to Marigold._

 _"Thank you." Marigold replied._

 _As Marigold took a sip of medicine, Crazy Dave and Penny stepped outside of the garage carrying pieces of the Temporal Teleporter to assemble near the garden._

 _Penny designed the teleporter to be easily assembled and disassembled for ease of transport and to minimize the risk of Crazy Dave making a mistake when putting it together. After the teleporter was completed, Crazy Dave's smartphone began ringing, which he answered promptly._

 _"Hello? Welcome to Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies! May I take your order?" Crazy Dave joked._

 _"This is Kernel. I am due for a landing at my farmyard airstrip. Can I expect a hero's welcome?" Kernel spoke._

 _"You know we'll always do that for you. You've been doing a heckuva job. I'll get the other Plants to meet you there. They're gonna be happy to meet you in person!" Crazy Dave said._

 _"Thank you, sir. I'll be seeing everyone soon. Over and out." Kernel finished, breaking communication._

 _"Hey everyone! Wanna go meet Colonel Kernel? The Timey-Wabby-Wo can wait." Crazy Dave called out._

 _Crazy Dave and Penny left for the farmyard, leaving the rest of the Plants to decide on attending or not._

 _"Are you going to meet Kernel?" Peashooter asked Sunflower._

 _"Yeah, sure. Are you?" Sunflower said in return._

 _"Of course, why not? Supposedly he's been recruited for a while now, and Crazy Dave never mentioned him once to us. Do you have any idea why?" Peashooter asked._

 _"Maybe Crazy Dave wanted to keep Kernel's name under the covers so that Zombie spies can't track him. Either that or he…just forgot to mention Kernel." Sunflower replied._

 _"Cactus, are you coming?" Peashooter called to Cactus, who was still cuddling Andy._

 _"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm going. Andy's coming with me too." Cactus responded._

 _"Should Chomper come too?" Peashooter said, eyeing the still napping Chomper._

 _"No, let him rest. He deserves it." Sunflower responded._

 _"Should I come too?" Marigold quietly asked._

 _"Well, you already sound better after taking medicine, but I think you should get some rest. Just take the week off until you can eat solid food again." Sunflower suggested._

 _"Oh, alright then." Marigold replied in understanding._

 _"We're with you all the way chap." Agent Pea said._

 _"Time to make an acquaintance with the Colonel." Law Pea added._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave, Penny, and the Plants eagerly awaited the arrival of Kernel, looking up at the skies above the farmyard. Crazy Dave's smartphone started ringing again, which he answered immediately._

 _"Hello?" Crazy Dave said._

 _"This is Kernel. Am I clear for landing? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Kernel spoke._

 _"Clearer than the sky on a wedding day!" Crazy Dave answered._

 _"Excellent. Butterhawk incoming!" Kernel finalized._

 _Kernel's aircraft fighter, called the Butterhawk, could be seen soaring through the cloudless skies above the farm. Kernel slowly and smoothly piloted the Butterhawk onto the airstrip, and slowed to a halt. Kernel stepped out of the plane and promptly saluted everyone present. Crazy Dave tipped his hat, Penny beeped in acknowledgment, and the Plants greeted Kernel with applause._

 _"How are you Kernel? Feeling jetlag?" Crazy Dave said to Kernel._

 _"Jetlag is for infrequent flyers. But the only things I've been able to eat are ration packets and airline peanuts." Kernel replied._

 _"I'm gonna make some tacos for you! Anything you want." Crazy Dave offered._

 _"Your tacos are always a treat, sir. Thank you." Kernel said with a grin._

 _"Before you ask me User Dave, I must decline travelling back in time to retrieve a taco for Kernel. My, uh…battery is running low." Penny stated, sickened of going back in time to perform mundane tasks for Crazy Dave._

 _"Don't worry Penny. For Kernel, he'll have the honors of a fresh-made taco served by yours truly." Crazy Dave responded._

 _"By the way, sir, didn't you hire two new mercenaries for the team? Have they arrived yet?" Kernel asked Crazy Dave._

 _"That's right! We still have to bring them over here. But I don't know how to do that. Penny, can you help us?" Crazy Dave said._

 _"We have discussed the process that which we will perform, User Dave. Let us go back to the Temporal Teleporter and bring our new mercenaries to the present." Penny responded._

 _"Righto!" Crazy Dave exclaimed, leaving alongside Penny._

 _Kernel made his rounds to introduce himself to the other Plants._

 _"So, I'm sure you all know me by now. The name's Kernel. Great to have your company on this fine day." Kernel said to the group._

 _"Mah name's Law Pea. How are ya doin'?" Law Pea said._

 _"Agent Pea, 007, at your service." Agent Pea said._

 _"I have to ask, does the 007 mean anything significant?" Kernel asked Agent Pea._

 _"Not really, I only have that mark because I was the 7th applicant at the old agency I worked for. The number stuck, the rest is history." Agent Pea replied with a smile._

 _"You are Kernel? My name is Commando Pea!" Commando Pea shouted._

 _"Heh, I know who you are. I've never seen a more passionate soldier than you. I think you should tone down on the protein shakes." Kernel joked._

 _"Protein shakes are delicious! They're better than eating rations and sugar cubes, for sure!" Commando Pea responded._

 _"I like your passion, Commando. I'm going to enjoy being a part of your team." Kernel said._

 _"Sir, my name is Peashooter. Do you know me?" Peashooter spoke up._

 _"Yes, of course I know you. You're one of the frontline soldiers of the group just like the other Peashooters. You've been doing an excellent job, by the way. I'm proud of your team." Kernel stated._

 _"Thank you Kernel." Peashooter said with a tiny smile._

 _"One last thing, kid. I know your team has been at a loss for Peashooters. Is it just you four now?" Kernel asked the peashooters._

 _The peashooters nodded, prompting Kernel to continue._

 _"Well, I want you to know something. I've heard rumors from my comrades in France that there are at least two other peashooters alive somewhere in the world. But don't take my word for it unless we can confirm it later. Don't want to give anyone false hopes, but this is what I have heard. That is all." Kernel stated._

 _Hearing Kernel mention rumors of surviving peashooters sent a surge of optimism through Peashooter. He simply wanted to feel secure with the knowledge that the Peashooter race would outlast the war. Knowing the current status of the war, he knew that it was going to be a critical decision to either allow more peashooters to fight (at the risk of dying), or to keep them sheltered (at the cost of a potentially weakened militia)._

 _"Do you know who these peashooters are?" Peashooter asked Kernel._

 _"I've only heard these rumors for about a week, so no intel on the identity of these peashooters. Sorry about that. You seem to be anxious for their safety." Kernel answered._

 _"I just don't want any more peashooters to lose their lives. I've seen too many of them die now." Peashooter said in response._

 _"I'm with you, Peashooter. I've lost just as many friends in battle. But we're both still here, aren't we? That's the most anyone can ask for, a chance to continue living. Sounds good?" Kernel said as he placed his hand on Peashooter's shoulder._

 _"Yes…" Peashooter said quietly._

 _"Good. It's great speaking with you. Stay strong, Peashooter!" Kernel said with a smile._

 _"Hi Kernel! I'm Sunflower!" Sunflower chirped._

 _"Hello Sunflower. Are you the frontline medic?" Kernel replied._

 _"Just another part of the team." Sunflower said._

 _"I see." Kernel said and nodded._

 _"Hey Kernel! I'm Cactus, and this is my fiancé, Andy." Cactus spoke up, holding Andy in her arms._

 _"Ah, yes. The bride-to-be. Crazy Dave spread the word to everyone in my squadron. We celebrated with a bottle of champagne and pack of hardtacks." Kernel said with a smile._

 _"C-Crazy Dave told you? I uh…I had no idea. I thought it was just between me and my friends." Cactus muttered, her cheeks flushing pink._

 _"You wouldn't want to keep something like that to yourself would you? You're a very lucky Cactus, and this little guy is a very lucky armadillo. If you don't mind me asking, will I be invited to the big day?" Kernel asked while gently patting Andy on the head._

 _"Of course! How can I say no?" Cactus beamed._

 _"Excellent. Let's get going, soldiers. If we don't hurry, Rose and Citron are going to be waiting for us." Kernel said to the group._

* * *

 _The Plants stood alongside Crazy Dave and Penny as the two prepared the Chronal Immunity Core to be sent through the teleporter._

 _"So we just twist it here, spin this doodad, press the big red button, and bingo! Awesome jawbreaker!" Crazy Dave exclaimed._

 _"Rose, Citron, we are about to send the core through the teleporter. If we have constructed the teleporter and the core correctly, a portal should appear at the specified spacial and temporal coordinates and a metallic orb should appear on your end of the portal. To make certain that you will be safe when travelling through our portal, you must toss the orb back through the portal so that it will hopefully return back to our side." Penny instructed to Rose and Citron through her chronal communicator._

 _"Let me translate that into Crazy Dave talk! We're gonna play catch with a metal ball and portals so that you don't pull a muscle when you use the teleporter." Crazy Dave spoke up._

 _"I understand. Who gets the first catch?" Rose asked._

 _"You can have the first toss. I hope you are content with that, Citron." Penny said._

 _"Rose may get first dibs, but I always get the last laugh baby!" Citron boasted._

 _"Very well. Crazy Dave, the honor is yours." Penny said to Crazy Dave._

 _"Here goes something!" Crazy Dave shouted as he tossed the core into the teleporter._

 _The teleporter flashed a blinding blue light as the core was transported across the fabric of time and space. Immediately, Rose responded through her communicator._

 _"Oh, that was fast! What a shiny little ball! I can see my reflection as clear as a mirror!" Rose said, clutching the core._

 _"Incredible! My readings indicate that the core made it to its destination in a near instant, Planck time, the shortest amount of time that can be significantly measured!" Penny beeped excitedly._

 _"Whazzat, Penny? Can you translate that to Crazy Dave talk?" Crazy Dave said, clearly perplexed._

 _"I am saying that the core works as we intended User Dave, it transported instantly to its destination. But before we truly celebrate this achievement in quantum science, we need to see if the core can return back to us." Penny explained patiently._

 _"I'll just put this here." Rose sang, as she tossed the core back through the portal._

 _As expected, the core travelled instantaneously to its starting point, at the foot of Crazy Dave._

 _"Absolutely remarkable! Hail science!" Penny electronically cheered._

 _"Hey! Does that mean we're clear for takeoff?" Citron asked through his communicator._

 _"If the core could travel to Rose's location and back, both of you should be fine to travel through the teleporter as well." Penny responded._

 _"Wonderful! So, do we step through at the same time, or take turns?" Rose asked._

 _"Hmm…I don't believe there would be conflicts in the transportation of your organic matter if you stepped in at the same time, but just to be safe, you step through first Rose." Penny instructed._

 _"Go ahead then. The last laugh's still mine!" Citron said._

 _"Dainty as the feather of a quail, swift as a shrew in the moonlit night, I go forth!" Rose said poetically as she stepped through the portal._

 _She appeared on the other end of the portal within seconds of stepping through, producing a blinding blue and pink flash of light. She blinked a couple times to reorient herself and smiled before the Plant team._

 _Rose was a Dark Age sorceress who mastered many powerful magic spells, such as the ability to slow down enemies in an aura, transform her body into an indestructible cluster of magical energy, and turning enemies into goats for a few seconds. She preferred floating gently above the ground as opposed to walking, for she discovered her natural ability to float at a young age and felt that there was no point in walking on the ground anymore. Her Time Snare spell was the closest she ever got to controlling and travelling through time, a concept that no magic tomes seemed to help her understand. When Crazy Dave and Penny contacted her and hired her as a mercenary, she saw it as an opportunity to learn more about manipulating time and a chance to get away from her lonely castle._

 _Rose curtsied and introduced herself to her new companions._

 _"Greetings, salutations, or however you say it in this era! Hello my friends!" Rose spoke melodiously._

 _"Welcome Rose. There was a 1.25 second delay in your arrival through the teleporter, but you seem to be fine." Penny stated._

 _"Oh, I'm always fine and tidy! Very few things can tatter me." Rose said with a grin._

 _"Hang on now, I'm going in!" Citron shouted through his communicator._

 _Citron appeared through the teleporter in a blinding flash of blue and orange light, tightly curled into a ball. He smoothly transitioned from ball form to regular form and gave a gleaming smile._

 _Citron was a bounty hunter from a future era. He was a quadrupedal orange equipped with armor, an orange laser beam cannon to melt Zombie targets, and a cybernetic peel shield to protect him from onslaughts. His usual job was to eliminate high value Zombie targets and collect their bounty, in his time period. However, after being contacted by Crazy Dave and Penny and being offered a job as a mercenary for the Plant team of the present, he jumped in on the opportunity to save the world from a Zombie infested future and make a fortune while he was at it._

 _Citron perked up his sunglasses and gave a wink to everyone around him, introducing himself immediately afterwards._

 _"The name's Citron! I am an orange from the future. There's no time to explain!" Citron said, chuckling at his own statement._

 _"You don't have to explain anything, Citron. You are here now. Welcome to the Backyard Battleground. It's less of a battleground and more of a safe house, but we are searching for other prospects." Penny explained._

 _"It is true, you don't have to explain anything. My crystal ball showed me everything I needed to know about the fate of the Plants. I may not be able to control time very well, but my vision extends far beyond my own era." Rose stated._

 _"The hunter HQ was going to send me back in time to kill some Zombie targets before you contacted me. By taking this job, I'm kicking two asses with one boot!" Citron stated._

 _"Great to have you two here! We need to initiate you two somehow. I know! I'm gonna make you a taco buffet!" Crazy Dave chimed._

 _"User Dave, there are more foods to eat than just tacos. We have hot dogs that you don't seem to be interested in." Penny attempted to say._

 _"Hot dogs! Toast my overalls! I've gotta make some of those too! I'm gonna go now, I have to prepare the food!" Crazy Dave shouted, quickly running out of the garden to the back of the backyard._

 _"Does he always behave like that?" Rose asked Penny._

 _"It would be peculiar if he didn't act that way." Penny responded._

 _"*giggles* What a character! I like him already!" Rose commented._

 _"Hey you two! It's me, Kernel, your commanding officer for the team." Kernel addressed Rose and Citron._

 _"Wonderful. I trust you will lead us to victory?" Rose said._

 _"Can't make promises, but damned if I didn't try!" Kernel responded._

 _"I'm used to taking orders, but I prefer doin' my own thing, you know?" Citron said to Kernel._

 _"Hey, I'll try not to get in your way. Whatever keeps you breathing." Kernel replied._

 _"Thanks. So when do we get to crush some Zombies?" Citron asked._

 _"Not for another week, according to Dave." Kernel answered._

 _"What?" Rose and Citron responded._

 _"You heard me, Crazy Dave has given us a week to recuperate and abstain from fighting battles." Kernel explained._

 _"I was looking forward to getting to work, to be honest." Rose muttered, twirling her wand in her petals._

 _"Don't you know who I am? I'm Citron! I need my daily dose of ass kicking, or else I suffer a case of Vitamin Badass deficiency." Citron ranted._

 _"*chuckles* You know, you're quite a personality yourself! Do you always speak like this?" Rose asked Citron._

 _"Bounty hunting's a dangerous and not always fun job, so I gotta lighten it up whenever I can." Citron answered._

 _"Now, now, I know. It's disappointing to not get straight to fighting. But I gotta tell you. I just got back from the Zombie war in China, so I'm open to any clause that says I get a vacation day away from it. Crazy Dave told me something a little more interesting than just having to sit around. He's hosting a wedding for a happy couple." Kernel said._

 _"A wedding! Who's the happy couple?" Rose asked._

 _"These two, right here." Kernel replied, motioning to Cactus and Andy._

 _"Hello!" Cactus chirped, cradling Andy in her arms._

 _"*laughs* Ah, I see! I finally get to meet these two! You're Cactus, and that's Andy, correct?" Rose said to Cactus._

 _"Yeah, this is my bae." Cactus said with a smile._

 _"Are you sure your fiancé didn't get turned into an armadillo by accident?" Citron spoke up._

 _"Oh, Citron! Don't be rude!" Rose playfully scolded Citron._

 _"It's cool. Andy's in on the joke too." Cactus said._

 _"So does that mean we get to attend your wedding day?" Rose politely asked._

 _"Of course you do! You're all welcome to join!" Cactus beamed._

 _"Splendid!" Rose cheered._

 _"So, your groom to be can curl into a ball and roll around? You're a lucky girl, you know that?" Citron commented._

 _Cactus burst into fits of laughter, causing the happy sensation to spread to every other Plant contagiously._

 _"My goodness, it's so nice to be somewhere different aside from an empty castle. I love this era already!" Rose whispered to herself._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really have to explain myself. I had a "finished" draft within a few days of writing Chapter 13 and was going to upload it, but then the Internet stopped working for some reason. Since I couldn't upload, I looked over the chapter again, shook my head and thought to myself: "This won't do", and started rewriting. I ran into writer's block trying to convey what I wanted and still have the chapter flow well, until at long last, it was truly done. I don't want to make promises or disappoint anyone that enjoys reading my story, but I am afraid that I may or may not be burned out. Since I've finally finished this chapter, things should be much smoother now, but once again, I don't want to make promises. My parents are returning from their trip in a few days, so I may be running around again until we go back home. Once again, I apologize for not updating more regularly, and I greatly appreciate the support everyone has given me since the beginning of this story. Thank you so much everyone.**


	15. Ch 15: Parental Love

_(8 years earlier)_

 _"Ok, Fire…are you ready?"_

 _"I'm ready daddy!"_

 _Fire Pea was currently in the cornfield playing with his daughter, Fire Flower, who had just turned 10 a few days earlier. Fire Pea, feeling that Fire Flower was old enough to learn self-defense, had brought her out to the cornfield to help her practice shooting fireballs at a target. The target was a flame-resistant circle attached to what used to be the supporting stake for a scarecrow, painted over with concentric circles of various colors._

 _"Alright then, do you know why I brought you out here?" Fire Pea asked._

 _"You said you wanted me to practice spitting fire at things." Fire Flower replied._

 _"Correct. Specifically, I want to help you learn how to use your fire to defend yourself. I'm not teaching you to set things on fire on purpose." Fire Pea explained._

 _"Daddy! It was an accident! I didn't mean to set the garage on fire!" Fire Flower cried out._

 _"I know Fire. I'm sure you weren't trying to harm anyone. But I want you to understand something. Your power is a gift, and when you're on your own or get separated from us, you need to know how to protect yourself." Fire Pea said further._

 _"From…Zombies?" Fire Flower spoke._

 _"Yes darling, Zombies. If you're not careful, a Zombie could grab you and bite off all the petals on your head!" Fire Pea elaborated._

 _Fire Flower shuddered at her father's description of a Zombie attack. The thought of being slowly eaten by a Zombie filled her with fear. Fire Pea noticed that Fire Flower was shaken, and attempted to comfort her by wrapping his leaves around her._

 _"Now, now, I'm not trying to scare you darling. I just want you to know that it can happen. Hopefully, if any Zombie tries to attack you, it's a weak one like a Browncoat. But you need to be able to defend yourself from the Zombies and run away. If you can't run away, you'll at least be able to defend yourself long enough for mommy and daddy to come to your rescue. Ok?" Fire Pea said in a soothing tone._

 _"Yes daddy." Fire Flower whispered._

 _"Alright. Now, look at the target. I fixed it so that it's about as tall as you. I want you to spit 1 fireball at the target. It's OK if you miss, you're still practicing. Go ahead now." Fire Pea instructed._

 _Fire Flower intently stared at the target in front of her, determined not to miss._

 _"Do you need me to cover your ears?" Fire Pea joked._

 _"I don't have ears daddy!" Fire Flower said._

 _"So that's a no then?" Fire Pea responded._

 _Fire Flower giggled at her father's silliness, and refocused on her task. She narrowed her eyes slightly, kept her head steady, and spat a single fireball at the target. She hit the target close to the bullseye, but not dead center._

 _"You did it Fire! It was almost in the center too!" Fire Pea commended Fire Flower._

 _"Thank you daddy!" Fire Flower said with a wide smile._

 _"Now, let's do something a little harder. Spit as many fireballs as you can into the target, and try to land every single one. I know you can do it." Fire Pea instructed._

 _Fire Flower kept her head steady and began spitting many fireballs at the target. After about 40 fireballs, she stopped to catch her breath. Her breath was hot from spitting so many fireballs in one volley._

 _"Are you OK, Fire?" Fire Pea asked._

 _"I'm fine daddy. Did I do it?" Fire Flower responded._

 _"You were a natural! You have your mother's sharpshooting skills, surely." Fire Pea complimented._

 _At that moment, Solara had returned from running errands, primarily grocery shopping. She walked over to her daughter and husband carrying a pink box, and smiled at the two._

 _"Hello you two. How's the target practice?" Solara chirped._

 _"Mommy!" Fire Flower cheered, running up to Solara and tightly hugging her._

 _"She's a natural sharpshooter, just like her mother." Fire Pea said._

 _"Is she now? Her fiery tempo and spicy shots are all your genes though." Solara said with a grin._

 _"What are you holding mommy?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"It's your birthday cake, sweetie. Sorry we couldn't get you one on your birthday, but I hope you'll still like it." Solara replied._

 _"Of course I'll like it. Thank you mommy!" Fire Flower said._

 _Solara opened up the box to reveal Fire Flower's birthday cake, a vanilla ice cream cake with white frosting, rainbow sprinkles, 10 candles in a perfect circle, and red icing that spelled "Happy 10th Birthday Fire Flower"._

 _"Mommy, how are you going to light the candles without a lighter?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"We're doing something different this time. Instead of blowing the candles out, we want you to blow the candles ON." Solara said with a smile._

 _"Are you sure that's safe?" Fire Flower said, slightly worried that she might accidently burn the box or her mother._

 _"You can do it Fire. I know you can. If you can hit a target, you can light a candle. Give it your best shot!" Fire Pea said supportively._

 _Fire Flower took a deep breath, concentrated carefully on the candles, and spat 1 fireball at every candle, gracefully igniting each one. Fire Pea clapped for Fire Flower, while Solara simply looked at the candles with an expression of joy._

 _"Great job, Fire! Those candles don't know what lit them!" Fire Pea cheered._

 _"I'd better be careful now. You might be a better marksman than me!" Solara commented._

 _"Thank you for the cake mommy. Thank you daddy." Fire Flower said, smiling proudly at her accomplishment and smiling happily at her cake._

 _"Fire Flower, sweetie. Go practice some more on that target. Mommy has to say something to daddy." Solara said._

 _"OK." Fire Flower responded, running back to the target area._

 _Solara blew out the candles on the cake and placed the box on the ground before speaking to her husband._

 _"So…this is only for self-defense, right?" Solara asked._

 _"Of course, nothing more than that." Fire Pea answered._

 _"Are you sure about that?" Solara replied, sounding as if she didn't believe Fire Pea._

 _"I'm not training her to become a soldier, Solara. I would never wish something like that upon her. She deserves to live a peaceful life, free from danger, free from anxiety, and free from violence." Fire Pea stated._

 _"If we don't want her to become a soldier, what do we want?" Solara asked._

 _"She'll be a doctor, just like her mother. Not a combat medic, just a domestic position like a nurse or a surgeon. That way, she'll never have to fight a Zombie. At least that's what we hope." Fire Pea suggested._

 _"I just want her to be safe. It would be better if the Zombies stopped their war on us." Solara responded._

 _"You know they won't do that, Solara. They're ruthless, greedy, and have no regard for our lives. They'll kill any Plants that stand in the way of their goal, even the harmless ones." Fire Pea said, feeling angry as he talked about the Zombies._

 _"You're right. But does Fire Flower have to take part in the war?" Solara said, feeling extremely concerned for her daughter's future._

 _"Everyone has to do their part to help end the war. Even artists and musicians are sacrificing their earnings to donate to the militia. Fire Flower would be hard pressed to find a job that didn't help the war in some way. By being a medic for our team, she'll be contributing the most while still being relatively safe." Fire Pea explained._

 _"I don't want her to ever have to put herself in harm's way. She deserves so much better than this war." Solara responded._

 _"I know. I don't want her to get hurt either. But this is how it is right now. If it were peacetime, she could have any job she wants, and live the life she wants." Fire Pea said._

 _"Will it be our choice?" Solara asked._

 _After thinking for a couple seconds, Fire Pea answered simply and cynically._

 _"No." Fire Pea said._

 _Solara's gaze lowered as she suddenly felt helpless towards the dilemma. She realized that she and Fire Pea could only influence their daughter's future to a minimal extent, and would eventually have no power over what would happen when the time inevitably arrived. Somehow, at some point in time, Fire Flower would fulfill a combat role under emergency conditions. Whether through an unlucky encounter or a weakened militia, Fire Flower would eventually have to fight back a Zombie soldier._

 _"Solara, she's going to be fine. I promise." Fire Pea said, wrapping his leaves around Solara to comfort her._

 _"I know she will. We'll do everything we can to protect her." Solara whispered._

 _"She'll be strong enough to protect herself if she needs to. I'll make sure of it." Fire Pea continued._

 _"Make sure you stay out of trouble too. A lot of peashooters have died recently. I don't want to lose you." Solara said._

 _"I won't leave you…ever. You and Fire Flower are my whole world." Fire Pea whispered, gently stroking Solara's petals._

 _"I won't leave you either. I'll heal everyone until they can no longer be hurt." Solara quietly replied, burying her face into Fire Pea's chest._

 _"I love you, sweetie." Fire Pea said to Solara, planting a kiss on her forehead._

 _"I love you too, baby." Solara said to Fire Pea._

 _"Look daddy, I made a happy face." Fire Flower chimed._

 _Fire Pea and Solara looked in Fire Flower's direction and saw that she had made burn marks in the shape of a sunflower face on the target._

 _"Is that supposed to be me, dear?" Solara said with a smile._

 _"Yes." Fire Flower answered._

 _"It's adorable, darling. Good job on your aiming today." Fire Pea said._

 _"Come on Fire Flower, let's go and serve your cake." Solara said, picking up the cake and walking back home._

 _"Let's go Fire Flower. Are you going to share your cake with everyone?" Fire Pea asked, taking Fire Flower's leaf._

 _"Of course, everyone deserves cake." Fire Flower replied._

 _"Generous and hospitable, just like your mother." Fire Pea commented, smiling widely._

 _Fire Pea and Fire Flower walked leaf in leaf, following Solara home, satisfied with their time together._

* * *

 _Fire Flower slowly woke up from what was a relatively short nap, rolling over in her bed._

 _"Why am I up? What time is it?" Fire Flower asked herself._

 _She picked up her smartphone and looked at the time. Only an hour had passed between when she fell asleep and woke up._

 _"Seriously? Screw sleeping then." Fire Flower muttered, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes._

 _Fire Flower noticed a Grapevine notification on her smartphone and opened up the app._

 _ **Stuffleupagus sent you a reminder**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **I'm just sending you this for when you wake up. Remember what we talked about. I want you to feel better. OK? I love you, sweetie.**_

 _Fire Flower smiled and exited Grapevine, encouraged by Stuffy Flower's words. She stood up from the bed and left the bedroom, going off to meet with the others and to speak with Sunflower._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: After thinking long about how I wanted to continue the story, I decided to write a flashback scene involving Fire Pea, Solara, and a young Fire Flower. Since Fire Pea and Solara have not had dialogue for obvious reasons, this was a way to give them speaking lines. I plan on writing more flashback scenes like this in the future as well, and space them out how I see fit. I hope you all enjoy this little deviation from the main storyline.  
**


	16. Ch 16: I Have Something to Tell You

_Crazy Dave was preparing tacos, grilling hamburgers, and serving hot dogs in the backyard garden for the Plants to enjoy. Peashooter and Sunflower were sitting alongside each other, eating their tacos and sharing Sun Chips with the other. Cactus and Andy had gone off to eat at their favorite taco restaurant, El Taco Loco, a place most people just called El Taco Loco. Chomper had been awakened by the aroma of hamburger meat and freshly peeled lettuce, and joined in the festivities. The other sunflowers, aside from Fire Flower, were gathered near the pool, sunbathing and chatting along. Agent Pea, Law Pea and Commando Pea were having a friendly conversation with Kernel, as well as listening to Kernel tell stories of his battles. Rose and Citron were also chatting together, primarily about their experiences in their respective eras._

 _"So I'm airdropped into Germany with my squadron and I'm climbing up the crumbling buildings to get a vantage point. I look out and see a sizeable group of Foot Soldiers marching to our position, so I communicate to the others to be ready to signal a Butter Barrage." Kernel detailed a recent battle to the peashooters._

 _"This gon' be good." Law Pea commented._

 _Agent Pea and Commando Pea stayed silent, for they were quite invested in Kernel's story._

 _"So then the Zombie squadron got close enough to engage. Knowing we could ambush them, we did exactly that. We all tossed our Hot Potatoes at the Zombies to signal our air support to drop down their butter missiles. We got almost all of them, and we finished off the ones that survived. The aftermath was quite the cleanup job." Kernel finished his story._

 _"Why wasn't I assigned to your team? They are all hardcore!" Commando Pea cheered._

 _"I am quite curious, Kernel. What is it like in Germany right now?" Agent Pea asked Kernel._

 _"The town we were marching through was the border divide between Plant and Zombie territory. That town looked like something out of World War II." Kernel answered._

 _"Do tell…" Agent Pea responded._

 _"I just gotta know. What does a hardtack taste like?" Law Pea asked._

 _"It tastes like if you took a brick of Plant Food, dipped it in tar and oil, sprinkled wood fibers on it, and then oven baked it for 24 hours so that any nutrients still remaining in the Plant Food are taken away. In other words, eating dirt is better than eating hardtacks, because at least then you could potentially get some damn nutrition out of it." Kernel explained, causing the peashooters to laugh heartily._

* * *

 _Rose had picked up a hot dog and a taco, and was uncertain of which to eat first._

 _"Citron, dear. I require your personal opinion. Should I consume the hot dog or the taco first?" Rose asked Citron._

 _Citron was busy eating his hamburger, using a holographic tray and robotic utensils to help him eat due to his lack of hands._

 _"You want me to tell you if you should eat a hot dog over a taco? Suppose next you'll be askin' me what dress looks good on you." Citron scoffed._

 _"Please Citron, I'm serious. It comes to my attention that Crazy Dave is a renowned taco cook, suggesting that tacos are his specialty. But a hot dog is considered delicious as well, celebrated throughout the world. It does not take much effort to make a hot dog however…" Rose rambled._

 _"Rose, what are you going on about? Tacos and hot dogs aren't even foods that exist in your time period. It ain't my job to tell you what decisions to make. Eat what you want." Citron interrupted._

 _"Oh, alright then." Rose said._

 _Rose glanced back and forth between the hot dog and taco, heavily split between the two foods. She eventually settled on the taco, and took a small bite. She smiled euphorically, finding sheer bliss in the taste, and quickly ate the rest of the taco._

 _"Here, have my hot dog. I don't want it anymore." Rose said to Citron, giggling as she went to get another taco from Crazy Dave._

 _"Sweet." Citron said, happy to receive a free hot dog._

* * *

 _"Here you go. One Crazy Taco, on the house." Crazy Dave said, giving the prepared taco to Rose._

 _"Thank you kindly." Rose thanked._

 _"Why did I give you a Crazy Taco?" Crazy Dave said to Rose._

 _"Pardon?" Rose responded._

 _"BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" Crazy Dave yelled at the top of his lungs._

 _Rose laughed at Crazy Dave's silliness and nodded in concurrence._

 _As Rose walked away, Crazy Dave looked around the backyard and grinned happily. Seeing the Plants happy filled him with satisfaction and joy, to the point where he almost forgot that the Plants were fighting a war. Penny was beside the grill, performing many computational operations. She was currently running temporal simulations to attempt to predict the future (to no avail) and analyzing the fabric of time and space in search of new Plant mercenaries (with some success). Her primary task was to discover a safe haven for the Plants, a place for refuge from the threat of war and Zombies. She scanned through time and space to find a location that met the requirements of a perfect haven for Plants. There would be no Zombies present in the haven, no possible way for Zombies to intrude upon the haven, a constant supply of sunlight for photosynthesis, and a moonlit night for nocturnal Plants._

 _Suddenly, Penny found it. The perfect place that was akin to Plant Heaven. Penny began beeping excitedly at her discovery._

 _"User Dave, I have found it! The perfect haven for the Plants!" Penny electronically cheered._

 _"Steal my taco recipe! You did? Where is it?" Crazy Dave said, excited by Penny's finding._

 _"I am unable to detect the precise temporal and spacial coordinates of the location, but I am able to see what it looks like. It is absolutely beautiful, User Dave. One part of the location is a lush rainforest, another part is a sunny meadow, yet another part is a grassy field, yet another part is a marsh. It is a culmination of every place a Plant can inhabit." Penny explained._

 _"Aren't there desert plants too? What about them?" Crazy Dave said._

 _"There is even a desert area, User Dave, for that purpose. This location is the perfect world for the Plants." Penny answered._

 _"What should we call this place, Penny?" Crazy Dave asked._

 _"I think you will agree with me on this, User Dave. We will name it after a famous garden. We shall name it…" Penny began._

 _Crazy Dave and Penny stated, at the same time, their new name for this perfect haven:_

 _"Eden."_

* * *

 _Sunflower was greatly enjoying the company of Peashooter and Marigold, Peashooter seated close by Sunflower and Marigold seated comfortably next to Sunflower in a lawn chair with a blanket and pillow._

 _"Here Mary, do you want a Sun Chip?" Sunflower offered to Marigold._

 _"I don't know if I can eat yet, but I'll try. Thank you." Marigold said, accepting Sunflower's offer._

 _Marigold took a small bite of the Sun Chip and chewed slowly. When she tried swallowing the chip, she coughed out the crumbs, unable to swallow the dry food. Sunflower gave Marigold a glass of lemonade, knowing she could drink normally._

 _"Not quite, huh? Sorry about that Mary." Sunflower said as Marigold took a sip of lemonade._

 _"It's alright. I feel so much better now that I took the medicine. Thank you for that." Marigold assured Sunflower._

 _"You're welcome. Anything for a good friend." Sunflower replied._

 _Sunflower took another Sun Chip and held it up to Peashooter._

 _"Do you want one, Peashooter?" Sunflower asked._

 _"Sure." Peashooter replied._

 _Peashooter leaned in to bite the chip, only to have Sunflower plant a kiss on his cheek. He recoiled and covered his blushing face in embarrassment._

 _"Dang it Sunflower, that's cheating!" Peashooter said, hot and flustered._

 _Sunflower and Marigold giggled at Peashooter's reaction, knowing it was all for fun. Sunflower affectionately wrapped her leaves around Peashooter and gave him a squeeze. Peashooter, unable to help himself, hugged Sunflower back, always happy to be with her._

 _"Sunflower?" Fire Flower said as she approached the group._

 _"Hi Fire! Up already?" Sunflower said, releasing Peashooter from her grasp._

 _"Yeah, I'll sleep later. It was too early to be sleeping anyway." Fire Flower said._

 _"Come join us Fire! You must be hungry, and unlike me, you can eat food." Marigold invited Fire Flower._

 _"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Fire Flower replied._

 _"Well, come sit with us anyway. Everyone's having a blast right now, even Peashooter. Is that right?" Sunflower said, motioning to Peashooter._

 _"Yeah, I guess so." Peashooter responded._

 _"I will…but, uh, Sunflower?" Fire Flower said._

 _"Yes, Fire?" Sunflower answered._

 _"I need to tell you something. For you only." Fire Flower stated._

 _"Oh, I see. I'll be back in a little bit, ok you two?" Sunflower said to Marigold and Peashooter._

 _"OK." Marigold and Peashooter replied._

 _Fire Flower and Sunflower walked away to the side of the garage, where no one else could hear their conversation._

 _"Ok, Fire. What are you going to tell me? Did you do something bad?" Sunflower said jokingly._

 _"God, I sure hope not." Fire Flower replied in the same joking tone._

 _Sunflower and Fire Flower giggled, and continued._

 _"Really, though. What is it?" Sunflower said._

 _"Well…" Fire Flower started._

 _Fire Flower looked down and rubbed her arm nervously, unable to continue._

 _"Fire, whatever it is, I will understand. I promise." Sunflower reassured Fire Flower._

 _"Ok, if you say so…" Fire Flower said._

 _Fire Flower took a deep breath and looked up at Sunflower._

 _"So, about me and my friend on Grapevine…" Fire Flower spoke._

 _"Yes, what about her? Did you two agree on meeting?" Sunflower questioned._

 _"Well yeah, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." Fire Flower answered._

 _"What did you want to tell me?" Sunflower asked._

 _"She and I…have been talking for about a year now, and we…" Fire Flower began until her voice trailed off._

 _"Don't be nervous Fire. Whatever you have to say can't be bad." Sunflower said, attempting to make Fire Flower feel better about talking._

 _"Alright, alright. I'll stop beating around the bush." Fire Flower replied._

 _Fire Flower shut her eyes, exhaled once more, and resumed._

 _"She and I are…not just friends." Fire Flower finally stated._

 _"Fire, I'm not sure what you mean." Sunflower said, tilting her head in confusion._

 _Fire Flower tapped her leaves in anxiety, waiting for Sunflower to understand. Sunflower thought hard about Fire Flower's statement, attempting to read between the lines. Then, it clicked in her mind, and Sunflower covered her mouth in surprise and realization._

 _"Fire, you mean to say that you're…" Sunflower stated before being interrupted by Fire Flower._

 _"Y-Yes…do I need to spell it out?" Fire Flower said, her face reddening and her stomach filled with butterflies._

 _Sunflower looked at Fire Flower, smiled and shook her head._

 _"Oh, Fire. You were nervous to tell me that? You're so silly sometimes!" Sunflower chirped._

 _"Huh?" Fire Flower responded, surprised by Sunflower's response._

 _"Of course you like girls! Most sunflowers are fluid!" Sunflower stated._

 _"Sunflower, what are you talking about?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"I'll try and be concise. Through a combination of evolution and botanical engineering, sunflowers tend to be flexible in finding mates. Not only do we hook up with other Plant races, we're also not particularly picky about gender. The other sunflowers are no different from you." Sunflower explained._

 _"Really?" Fire Flower said._

 _"Shadow Flower is fluid, Metal Petal is bisexual, and Power Flower was a lesbian like you are. I remember years back when she was still alive, she tried asking me out. When I explained to her that I 'didn't swing that way', she couldn't stop blushing for an hour!" Sunflower explained further, chuckling at the story about Power Flower._

 _"What about Mystic?" Fire Flower inquired._

 _"Now Mystic, she's kind of an exception to the 'most sunflowers are fluid' rule. She's asexual, or at least that's what it seems to me. She never really told any of us." Sunflower answered._

 _"And you?" Fire Flower asked further._

 _"I'm another exception. I've always been straight. But my point is, we're all different in this way, and it doesn't make us bad. Just to be clear, have you ever looked at any boy Plants and thought they were cute?" Sunflower stated and asked._

 _"Well…no." Fire Flower muttered._

 _Sunflower cupped her leaf around Fire Flower's cheek and had her make eye contact to let her know how sincere she was._

 _"That's fine Fire. That's just the way you are. I don't mind if you like girls. If anything, I'm happy for you. This girl on Grapevine, is she kind to you?" Sunflower said._

 _"Of course she is." Fire Flower replied._

 _"Do you enjoy talking to her?" Sunflower asked further._

 _"We talk almost every day." Fire Flower answered._

 _"Do you love her?" Sunflower finalized._

 _"…Yes. Meeting her was the best thing that happened to me ever since my parents died. But I want to be with her in person. I want to hold her in my leaves so that I know she's real. That's all I want now." Fire Flower said, tears welling in her eyes._

 _Sunflower wiped away Fire Flower's tears and gave her a caring smile._

 _"That's all that matters. Where does she live?" Sunflower whispered._

 _"She lives in an amusement park called 'Seeds of Time', but everyone calls it Time Park." Fire Flower said._

 _"We'll tell Crazy Dave about this, and I'm willing to bet that he'll take us there. But only after the wedding." Sunflower told Fire Flower._

 _"Wedding? Cactus and Andy are getting married this week?" Fire Flower said._

 _"Yes. Don't worry; we can go to Time Park as soon as the ceremony is over. Sound good?" Sunflower said._

 _"Ok…" Fire Flower said, drying her eyes._

 _"Good. Come have a taco with us." Sunflower said, wrapping her leaf around Fire Flower as she began to lead her back to the party._

 _"Wait…there's one more thing I have to tell you." Fire Flower said, causing Sunflower to stop._

 _"What is it, Fire?" Sunflower asked._

 _At that moment, Fire Flower gave Sunflower a tight embrace and began to sob. Sunflower gasped in complete surprise as she listened to Fire Flower crying in her chest._

 _"I just want to tell you, I really miss my mom. But ever since she died, you've done so much to help me cope. You talk to me when I need it, and you support me every day. Mom would have appreciated you doing these things for me." Fire Flower stated, her words often interrupted by her sobbing._

 _"I…" Sunflower stuttered, still in surprise._

 _"I know you're not my mom. You'll never be my mom. I can't ask that of you. But I just want you to know, thank you so much for everything. I won't ask very much from you…" Fire Flower said._

 _In that moment, Sunflower planted a kiss on Fire Flower's forehead, causing Fire Flower to look up at Sunflower in surprise._

 _"Fire…I really care about you. More than you realize. When Solara died, I could feel and hear your heart breaking. I knew, in that moment, that you needed someone to fill in for her. I admit, I haven't done the best job of being a mom. Me and Peashooter have yet to reach that point in our lives." Sunflower whispered and chuckled._

 _"You've been doing just fine on your own, Fire. You're 18 years old and looking for a partner now. I'd like to think I may have played a part in helping you heal and grow. Your parents would have been glad to see you so happy and grown up." Sunflower continued._

 _"I just said that you don't have to be my mom…" Fire Flower started to say._

 _"I know…I can't be your mom. But I will always be your guardian if you want me to." Sunflower said._

 _"Please. Thank you for everything." Fire Flower whispered._

 _"You're welcome." Sunflower said with a smile._

 _Fire Flower pulled away from Sunflower and wiped away her remaining tears._

 _"Feeling better?" Sunflower asked._

 _"Yes…" Fire Flower replied._

 _"Great. We'll be waiting for you. Join us whenever you're ready." Sunflower said as she walked back to Marigold and Peashooter._

 _Fire Flower leaned against the wall and reflected on her conversation with Sunflower. She pulled out her smartphone and messaged Stuffy Flower through Grapevine._

 _ **Blazechick:** **I did it. I told her.**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **How do you feel?**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I feel like I can breathe better than ever.**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **See? I knew you'd feel better.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Even better, I'll be able to bring my friends to Time Park in a few days!**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **That's great! I can't wait to see you!**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **Me too.**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **I love you! See you soon! :-***_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I love you too! :'-***_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Is that a crying kiss?**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I'm still crying…**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **Don't cry. You should feel good about yourself.**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I do, and that's why I'm crying!**_

 _ **Stuffleupagus:** **LOL, that's good! I love you, sweetie!**_

 _ **Blazechick:** **I love you too, baby!**_

* * *

 _At El Taco Loco, Cactus and Andy were seated at their VIP table, enjoying a fancy 3-course taco meal together. Andy was perched atop a high chair so that he could comfortably eat across from his bride._

 _"How do you like your sardine taco, cutie?" Cactus cooed._

 _Andy, with his index cards ready, replied:_

 _"Absolutely delicious, dear."_

 _Cactus smiled, happy to know that Andy was satisfied. The waiter of the restaurant, Dave-Bot 3000, approached the table and addressed the couple._

 _"Can I help you with anything else tonight?" Dave-Bot asked in a very digitized voice._

 _"We're ready for the dessert course. Vanilla Flan and Chocolate Cookie please." Cactus replied._

 _"*programming query: serve dessert* *initiating executable tasks, flan. exe and chococookie. exe* Coming right up!" Dave-Bot beeped loudly before leaving to fetch the desserts._

 _"It's not quite the same as being served by Crazy Dave himself, but it'll do. Are you excited to get married, Andy?" Cactus said to Andy._

 _Andy replies:_

 _"I am out of index cards."_

 _"We'll probably get Crazy Dave and Penny to give you an SGD so you don't have to use index cards anymore. By the way, you don't have to use a card. I already know what you were going to say." Cactus said with a smile._

 _Andy nibbles on his taco, knowingly. Though he could not speak, Cactus seemed to know everything he was going to say long before he could say it. This uncanny ability to easily empathize with him was just one of the reasons Andy loved Cactus._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just got back from CA a few days ago, and have been working on this chapter since. Writing the segment about Fire Flower coming out was quite difficult, even though I have heard many stories about the same topic. "Coming out" is not something I have personally witnessed, so I had to be careful when portraying it, so as to avoid inaccuracy. Hopefully, I have done fine in writing it. Once again, and I cannot say this enough times, thank you to everyone who has supported this story, especially GamerGirlandCo, Asiandude0111, and all the guest reviewers. Thank you everyone!**


	17. Ch 17: The Garden of Eden

_"It's pretty obvious that Zombies have no idea what to do with money. I've seen their coins, and they print Crazy Dave's head on them. I just can't wrap my head around why that is. Shouldn't they have Dr. Zomboss's head on them?" Marigold detailed to her friends._

 _"That is kind of strange. Didn't we used to print Zombie heads on our pennies in the past?" Sunflower asked._

 _"Yes, we did. But first, we don't use pennies anymore. Second, we printed Zombie heads on those coins as a form a diplomacy towards the Zombies, though that didn't seem to matter to them. Now with our relations so strained with this war, the exchange rates for Zombie and Plant currency are astonishing. For them, 10 Zombie coins trades for 1000 Plant coins. For us, 10 Plant coins trades for 100000 Zombie coins. But both parties hold so little value in the actual coins that we don't bother trading." Marigold rambled on and on._

 _"Is money really as boring as you're making it sound?" Fire Flower commented, nibbling on her taco._

 _"Not if you see money as more than just a tool to buy material goods. If we could get Zombies to appreciate money as much as brains, we might have better relations." Marigold answered Fire Flower._

 _"Yeah, right. They killed a freaking married couple with a daughter. I'm pretty sure they don't even consider money as an object." Fire Flower spat._

 _"Fire…we're really trying. We can make a compromise with the Zombies, I know it! We just have to try different strategies. Strategies that never would have occurred to us without the war." Marigold said._

 _Fire Flower sighed and continued eating her taco, wondering if Marigold knew something she didn't._

 _"Attention Plants!" Crazy Dave called out to everyone, drawing their attention._

 _"We have made an astounding discovery and would like to tell you our plan." Penny said._

 _"We found a safe place for you. No Zombies anywhere to be found!" Crazy Dave cheered._

 _"We have named it 'Eden' for the moment. While we wish for you to visit this location in the near future, we must first verify its existence by going there." Penny elaborated._

 _"Me and Penny are gonna go there first, and then we can send some of you there to see for yourselves. This place is awesome, believe me!" Crazy Dave said._

 _"Let us waste no time, User Dave. Off to visit Eden!" Penny said to Crazy Dave._

 _Crazy Dave stepped into the driver's seat of Penny and turned on the control panel inside. Penny calibrated the estimated temporal and spacial coordinates of Eden and locked them in place. Penny began to whir loudly as she used her energy to transport herself and Crazy Dave through time and space._

 _"Next stop, Plant Happy Place!" Crazy Dave cheered._

 _"Eden." Penny said._

 _"Right, Eden. YAHOO!" Crazy Dave cried out as Penny disappeared in a blinding blue light, leaving the Plants to themselves._

 _"Eden? That sounds like a beautiful place. I can only imagine what it looks like." Sunflower said._

 _"Yeah, I wonder if we could all go there." Marigold responded._

 _"It seems like a good place for a date or a honeymoon. Maybe Cactus and Andy should consider." Fire Flower joked._

 _"That's actually a good idea!" Sunflower commented._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave and Penny, travelling faster than light speed across the fabric of time and space, arrive in Eden, slowly landing onto the soft grass of a vast meadow._

 _"I advise you to tread carefully on the grass, User Dave. I do not know how fragile the flora is in Eden." Penny warned Crazy Dave._

 _"Don't worry Penny. I'll just take off my shoes." Crazy Dave assured Penny._

 _Crazy Dave carefully stepped out and indulged upon the wondrous view. The sky was blue and cloudless, the grass was tall and healthy, and there were tiny daisies growing among the grass. Crazy Dave checked the grass beneath his feet to see if he had harmed it in any way. When he stepped away from his spot, the grass he had been standing on stood upright, as if he had not stood there at all._

 _"Wowie! The grass here is pretty strong! Kind of reminds me of our own Plants." Crazy Dave said._

 _"Forgive me User Dave, but I was performing more calculations on the actual location of Eden, and I have discovered why I had such difficulty pinpointing the precise location." Penny admitted to Crazy Dave._

 _"Why is that Penny?" Crazy Dave inquired._

 _"This is absolutely remarkable! At first I believed that Eden was a garden that existed somewhere on Earth in a different time. However, now I see that Eden is in fact not on Earth at all, but on an entirely different planet! In fact, Eden IS a planet!" Penny exclaimed._

 _"That's ultra-Crazy! This is the best day of my life! Ok, that's not true. The best day of my life was when I ate that waffle-taco." Crazy Dave commented._

 _"Er, the waffle-taco? The one that Dr. Zomboss made you?" Penny asked._

 _"Huh? No, why would he ever do that?" Crazy Dave responded._

 _"Nevermind." Penny said quietly._

 _"Well, no more standing around. Let's explore!" Crazy Dave said enthusiastically._

 _Crazy Dave and Penny moved away from the meadow into a nearby rainforest and are treated to new sights. The rainforest was full of flowers and pollinating insects that looked very otherworldly, but were familiar in a way. Any other animals were mostly creatures that looked like frogs and birds. The entire time, Crazy Dave wore a wide grin and Penny was experiencing technological joy within the inner recesses of her supercomputer processor. Eden would serve as a "Heaven on Earth" for all the Plants after they won the war. Even in the worst case scenario where the Zombies won the war, Eden would potentially be a replacement Earth for them._

 _"User Dave." Penny spoke up._

 _"Yeah Penny?" Crazy Dave answered._

 _"Are you certain we will be victorious in the war against the Zombies? Are you certain we will not have to resort to using this planet as an escape from the Zombies?" Penny asked._

 _"Penny…allow me to state my educated opinion." Crazy Dave spoke in surprisingly eloquent manner._

 _"Yes?" Penny said, surprised by Crazy Dave's sudden change in speech pattern._

 _"I strongly believe that we will succeed. We didn't give up when the Zombies started using guns; we just made the Plants stronger so we could keep fighting. When the Zombies started taking over major cities, we didn't give up either. We kept soldiering on, defiantly, unwaveringly, and bravely. If the Zombies ever took over the world, god forbid, the Plants would not give up then and there. They would continue to do what they were created to do: stop the Zombies from accomplishing their ultimate goals. That is the true spirit and nature of the Plants." Crazy Dave answered in a beautiful speech that left Penny in a state of awe._

 _"Y…Yes indeed! You are absolutely correct! Brilliantly spoken, User Dave!" Penny commended Crazy Dave._

 _"Thank you Penny! I haven't talked like that in years!" Crazy Dave said with a smile._

 _"Why do you not speak like this all the time?" Penny inquired._

 _"BECAUSE I'M CRAZY! Remember?" Crazy Dave said._

 _"Oh, right. Sorry, I sometimes forget, especially when you start making logical sense." Penny replied._

 _"Don't mention it! Come on! There's more to see!" Crazy Dave cheered._

* * *

 _"Wait a minute! You have a Grapevine account?" Fire Flower asked Citron._

 _"Sure. What about it?" Citron said._

 _"You mean Grapevine is still a thing a hundred years from now?" Fire Flower exclaimed._

 _"Yeah. A lot has changed since it first came out, sure, but the company that owns Grapevine has huge stocks invested in it." Citron explained._

 _"Can I… friend request you? Would that like break time or something?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"Should be all good. In my era, Grapevine added a feature that allows two Plants to be friends across time periods. Here, let me send you one." Citron said, pulling up his holographic computer screen to open up his Grapevine browser._

 _Fire Flower pulled out her smartphone and checked her Grapevine app to find a new friend request._

 _ **Duke JuiceEm has sent you a friend request**_

 _ **Blazechick has accepted Duke JuiceEm's friend request**_

 _"Freakin' sweet! A friend from the future! How awesome is this?!" Fire Flower exclaimed._

 _"I should be available anytime. When I'm not working that is." Citron said._

 _Citron saw Rose floating away to the garage and stopped her._

 _"Hey Rose. Where are you going?" Citron asked._

 _"Well you see Citron, when Crazy Dave and Penny contacted me, they asked if I would able to build a teleporter when I arrived in this era. While I have not constructed one before, it is very possible for me to build one, so I must go do that now." Rose explained._

 _"Alright then. Let me know if you need help." Citron said, giving a wink._

 _"I should be fine, thank you Citron." Rose said with a grin._

 _"By the way, do you know where Future Cactus is? I need to have a talk with her. I sure hope she's not terminated." Citron asked Rose._

 _"She actually contacted me not too long ago. She told me that she knew you wanted to see her, but that she had to go into hiding because of Zombie soldiers attempting to track her down. She said that 'you would know where to find her'." Rose answered._

 _"Hmm…I think I know where to look. Thanks Rose." Citron said, walking away to find Future Cactus._

 _"You are very welcome." Rose said to the departing Citron._

 _Fire Flower had walked up to Sunflower and pulled her aside to ask her a couple more questions._

 _"So, you were saying how most sunflowers are born fluid. Why is that? It seems like such an odd trait to be common." Fire Flower asked Sunflower._

 _"Well, part of that comes from the evolutionary fact that sunflowers are rarely born male. When was the last time you saw a male sunflower?" Sunflower answered._

 _"There are male sunflowers?" Fire Flower responded._

 _"Exactly. They exist, mind you, but they're likely in hiding or live in other places. Because of such a low male to female ratio among the Sunflower species, sunflowers have evolved to be more attracted to members of other Plant races so that we can mate and produce diverse offspring." Sunflower explained further._

 _"Like my mom and dad." Fire Flower commented._

 _"Yep. Simple biology, really." Sunflower replied._

 _"What about Sun Pharaoh and Alien Flower? Who do they like?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"When I asked Alien Flower, out of curiosity, she told me that 'she would prefer not to potentially contaminate the gene pool of our species'. I guess she wouldn't be able to mate with a Plant from our planet anyway." Sunflower explained._

 _"And Sun Pharaoh?" Fire Flower asked further._

 _"Fluid as a river! She told me one time that she used to be married to a couple kings for a few years before she started marrying queens. Maybe she lost interest in male Plants? Keep in mind that I'm telling you these things because I know the others wouldn't mind if I told you." Sunflower explained._

 _"Would they mind if they knew I was a lesbian?" Fire Flower asked nervously._

 _"Of course not! They know that it's very common for sunflowers to have different or changing preferences." Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"Ok then, I should have known. Should I go tell them?" Fire Flower said to Sunflower._

 _"Only if you feel comfortable telling them. I understand if you're not quite ready to tell them." Sunflower answered._

 _"…I am." Fire Flower responded._

 _"Alright then. It's your call." Sunflower said, taking Fire Flower by the leaf and leading her to the others._

* * *

 _"You mean to say that you've heard of 'Eden' before?" Sun Pharaoh asked Alien Flower._

 _"Scientists from my home planet have been observing a nearby planet for a while now, suspecting that the planet could potentially sustain life. I am quite certain that this planet is the Eden that Crazy Dave and Penny are referring to." Alien Flower signed in response._

 _"Interesting. You know, it's amazing how you can communicate with us by just making gestures." Sun Pharaoh commented._

 _"I do my best, and you are all very receptive of my telepathic signals." Alien Flower signed with a grin._

 _"Hey everyone." Fire Flower spoke up._

 _"Hi Fire Flower!" The sunflowers replied._

 _"Uh, I just wanted to tell everyone something that I've kind of kept a secret for a while." Fire Flower began._

 _"Can I take a guess?" Shadow Flower spoke up._

 _"What? Uh…ok then." Fire Flower said._

 _"You've been online dating another sunflower. Is that what you were going to say?" Shadow Flower said._

 _"How…How did you know that?" Fire Flower asked in surprise._

 _"You know you're not the only one who uses Grapevine, right? My username is DarkAlias on there." Shadow Flower answered, pulling out her smartphone._

 _"Oh, right. Why didn't I realize that?" Fire Flower said, feeling silly for trying to keep something on social media a secret._

 _"You're dating a girl on Grapevine?" Metal Petal asked._

 _"Never heard of Grapevine before. Is she nice?" Sun Pharaoh spoke up._

 _"I have a picture of her, if you want to see what she looks like." Fire Flower answered._

 _"Why not? Show us what she looks like." Alien Flower signed to Fire Flower._

 _Fire Flower took out her smartphone, opened up the Grapevine app, and accessed a picture of Stuffy Flower standing in front of the entrance of Time Park. She handed her smartphone to the other sunflowers for them to see._

 _"Oh my God! She's so cute!" Metal Petal said excitedly._

 _"I've married queens that weren't this beautiful. I'm actually kind of jealous!" Sun Pharaoh commented._

 _"This is the first time I'm seeing what your girlfriend looks like, Fire. Honestly, I'm really happy for you." Shadow Flower said with a smile._

 _"Thank you everyone." Fire Flower said with a smile and flushed cheeks._

* * *

 _Citron had arrived at his orange shuttle floating above the suburbs of the Plant side of Backyard Battleground. He had left his personal shuttle in the care of Future Cactus, trusting her ability to keep it away from Zombies and keep it tidy. Admittedly, Citron wasn't the neatest Plant in the world, as he often left snack bar wrappers and juice capsules lying around the shuttle. Hopefully, Future Cactus was kind enough to clean them up for him. Citron sent a remote signal to the shuttle to beam him up, and was slowly lifted up inside. When he had fully entered, Future Cactus was waiting for him, seated at Citron's work desk._

 _Future Cactus was a cactus fitted with various biotechnological devices, including a visor to increase her range of vision, a control panel on her chest to transmit remote signals and messages, and a laser cannon attached to her mouth for the purpose of firing powerful beams to eliminate Zombie targets. She was Citron's friend, but she was also competition from a different bounty hunter company, and she often struggled to find a balance between work and friendship._

 _"I'm back." Citron said, imitating Future Cactus's voice._

 _"You are back. Good." Future Cactus replied._

 _"So, I'm guessing you haven't been very successful in keeping the Zombies at bay." Citron said._

 _"It would seem that even my assistance in the war was not enough to curb the Zombie advances. They have claimed several major locations and have killed many Plants. They have recently terminated most of our cacti, leaving only Cactus, Camo Cactus, and myself." Future Cactus detailed._

 _"That really sucks. Wish I could have been here sooner." Citron said with a frown._

 _"As a sniper, I can only terminate Zombies from a distance. With your assistance, we can terminate all of our priority targets." Future Cactus said, nodding._

 _"You know, sometimes I wish we both worked for the same bounty hunter HQ. Then we wouldn't have to compete for bounty." Citron said._

 _"We don't have to compete at all. This is not about the money, Citron. This is about the greater good of preventing a Zombie world. Whatever bounty we earn, we'll use it to fund the war efforts of this era." Future Cactus suggested to Citron._

 _"Hmm…maybe. Honestly, I stopped caring about bounty a long time ago. It helps to pay the bills, but not much more beyond that." Citron responded._

 _"Once we complete our tasks, we will part ways once again. In the meantime, we must coordinate our efforts and eliminate our Zombie targets." Future Cactus said further._

 _"Did they give us the same targets again?" Citron said with a tone of disgust._

 _"Yes. Roadie Z, Lil' Drake, and Computer Scientist. They are all in possession of dangerous weapons and must be terminated." Future Cactus explained._

 _Citron leaned against a wall and shook his head. Their employers were constantly assigning the same targets to him and Future Cactus. Citron suspected that they were intentionally doing this to make sure their friendship was set aside for the sake of the job._

 _"Fair enough that they're dangerous, but I feel like the bounty hunter HQ are doing this to us on purpose, giving us the same targets to eliminate, like they want us to compete." Citron responded._

 _"You are my good friend, Citron. I will not do anything that would bring harm to you." Future Cactus assured Citron._

 _"Hey, same goes for you. Don't you live in a low rent motel nowadays?" Citron replied._

 _"It was my decision to live in such conditions. Zombie targets do not think to invade such a place. Besides, housing is not important to me, only my objective." Future Cactus said._

 _"Just try not to get yourself killed out there, or should I say…terminated." Citron said._

 _"I swear I will not be terminated." Future Cactus replied._

 _Citron lifted his sunglasses and winked in understanding. Future Cactus pressed a button on her chest that caused a holographic thumbs-up icon to pop up. They had both decided to set aside work for the sake of protecting the other Plants and to bring a brighter future to all of them._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not updating in a while. My mom is visiting her mother in FL, and I have had to help take care of my grandfather, who has dementia. These two things are primarily what kept me from working consistently on this chapter, but here it is now. I certainly hoped it turned out fine. I want to try something out, for everyone following the story: a poll. If you want to, visit this site (poal. me/7r8p9d)(remove the space between the period and the m) and pick your answer to the question I have made. No particular reason for doing this, I just thought it would be fun. If the poll works properly, I will keep it up for about 2 weeks and then close it. Thank you everyone for your patience and participation.**

 **EDIT: It seems the polling website is down for the moment, so I will have to end the poll early. Still, I received many good answers from readers, including ones that did not occur to me. Simple, but good answers. Thank you everyone who participated in the poll. It was certainly fun to do.**


	18. Ch 18: PeashooterXSunflower

_Rose was inside Crazy Dave's garage, working hard on a teleporter to be used in future battles with the Zombies. She was flipping through an instructional tome, titled "Teleporter Construction for Magicians", to learn how to construct a proper teleporter using a combination of magic and technology._

 _"On the subject of Runic Symbols: Runic Symbols, when engraved into the base of the teleporter and enchanted, help to enhance the amount of energy a teleporter can use to transport an individual, allowing for swifter and more efficient travel." Rose read aloud from the tome._

 _Rose did as the tome instructed, and carved runic symbols into the teleporter's metal base._

 _"Alright, the teleporter should work properly now!" Rose said proudly to herself._

 _Rose tapped the teleporter with her wand, causing it to power on with a soft green glow. She decided to test the teleporter by placing a foam ball into the teleporter entrance. She watched the foam ball disappear from its spot and reappear at the teleporter exit, which was placed only a few meters away from the entrance. At first, Rose was satisfied with the results, but was then disappointed when the foam ball fell to pieces, signifying that the teleporter was unsafe to use. She quickly shut off the machine and reopened her book._

 _"What am I doing wrong? It should not be this difficult." Rose said to herself, sighing in discontent._

 _"How are you doin' Rose?" Citron called from the garage entrance._

 _"Oh, hello Citron. I am fine, thank you very much, however the teleporter is not so fine." Rose replied._

 _"I'm no mechanical engineer, but I understand the basics of teleportation technology. I think I can help." Citron said._

 _"Your assistance would be greatly appreciated." Rose said with a smile._

 _"Alright. Let's take a goose, and let's take a gander." Citron said, chuckling at his pun._

 _Citron glossed over the device, observed the runic symbols engraved into the base, and looked over to the remains of the foam ball._

 _"I'm guessing that happened because of the teleporter." Citron said._

 _"Yes." Rose responded._

 _"We should turn this into a Zombie trap instead." Citron said with a grin._

 _Rose chuckled at Citron's comment, feeling slightly better about her progress._

 _"I think you're picturing teleportation wrong." Citron said._

 _"How so?" Rose asked._

 _"Teleportation used to mean disassembling an object or entity atom by atom, and then reconstructing them at the desired location. Looks like your teleporter did that, but didn't quite follow through with the final step. Problem is, you're thinking of the old way of teleporting." Citron explained to Rose._

 _"What is the new way, then?" Rose asked further._

 _"In my era, teleportation involves transporting the entire person or object through time and space, but normally just space. You should readjust the teleporter to do that instead. It shouldn't be a difficult modification to make either." Citron answered and suggested._

 _"Thank you very much Citron! Now we are in business." Rose said, quickly getting to work on modifying the teleporter._

 _"You're welcome." Citron said with a wink._

* * *

 _Night falls in the Backyard Battleground, and all the Plants prepare to turn in for the evening. Chomper settles down in Crazy Dave's garage, where a twin mattress was laid out for him by Sunflower and Peashooter for him to sleep on. As Sunflower places a blanket over Chomper, he instantly falls sound asleep._

 _Rose and Citron had finished constructing the teleporter and shut it down for the night. Citron goes back to his shuttle to rest, while Rose decides to sleep in Crazy Dave's basement (feeling that it was the closest thing to sleeping in her castle quarters). Citron climbs up the stairs to his bedroom, curls into a ball, and falls asleep. Rose sets up her mattress and decorates it with crimson sheets and blankets that she conjured up. She then adorns the basement windows with decorative curtains of the same style. After finalizing her personalizing touches, she disperses her magic wand, climbs into bed, yawns, and goes to sleep._

 _Cactus and Andy, having returned from their dinner date at El Taco Loco, retire to their shared bedroom. Cactus tightly snuggles Andy as the two of them simultaneously fall asleep, resulting in dreams of their approaching wedding._

 _Sun Pharaoh had turned in long before the others had, Mystic Flower spent the remaining hours of the night in meditation before eventually ceding to slumber, Shadow Flower refused to go to sleep and instead chose to prowl the Backyard Battleground like a stray cat in the night, and Fire Flower spent most of the evening chatting with Stuffy Flower before going to bed._

 _Sunflower and Peashooter take a final glance at the snoozing Chomper before deciding to retire to their shared bedroom. Their bedroom was a very plain rectangular space, with no decorations aside from wallpaper and window curtains. Their bed was moderately comfortable and spacious. The mattress was queen size to allow for either comfy snuggling or distance for when Peashooter was feeling flustered. Sunflower stepped behind a privacy screen to change into a nightgown and bow. Peashooter saw Sunflower in her nightgown and glanced away in shyness, a reaction that caused Sunflower to giggle. As Sunflower lay down on the bed beside Peashooter, the couple began chatting together about many topics._

 _"I'm really excited for the wedding, aren't you Peashooter? We'll have to order our gown and tuxedo tomorrow." Sunflower began._

 _"Yeah. What about Cactus and Andy? Getting a wedding dress for her that won't tear will be really difficult, and I'm not sure there are tuxedos for armadillos." Peashooter responded._

 _"Crazy Dave and Penny can probably tailor one for Cactus made from a special fabric that won't puncture. They've done it before. They can do the same for Andy. He would look so cute in a tux!" Sunflower answered Peashooter._

 _"Sunflower?" Peashooter said._

 _"Yes Peashooter?" Sunflower replied._

 _"So Cactus and Andy are going to be married soon. Does that mean a lot when there's a war happening?" Peashooter asked, uncertain of whether or not his question was appropriate._

 _"I'm sure it's life-changing for everyone, especially for Cactus and Andy. In the grandest scheme, whether it's the war or the universe, it's rather mundane, if anything. But that doesn't mean it's not important. Cactus has been through just as much as the rest of us. Before the war, she was trying to become a stage performer. I think she was trying out comedy for a while before she eventually started dancing onstage. Of course, she can't do any of that anymore now that there's a war. Marrying Andy will definitely be a positive change for her." Sunflower answered with a smile._

 _"I know…but the Zombies don't care." Peashooter said._

 _"Of course they don't. It's not their business. They could do far worse than not care." Sunflower replied._

 _"You're right." Peashooter muttered._

 _"Are you feeling alright Peashooter?" Sunflower asked, sitting up in the bed._

 _"I'm fine…maybe I'm a little anxious or something. I'm not really sure." Peashooter replied, sitting up to talk to Sunflower._

 _"What's on your mind?" Sunflower asked, wrapping her leaves around Peashooter._

 _"A lot of things." Peashooter answered._

 _"Like what?" Sunflower asked further._

 _"Things like…" Peashooter began to say before pausing and turning to face Sunflower._

 _"How long will we last in the war? Without help, we probably won't last very long." Peashooter finished._

 _"Crazy Dave said that he would hire more mercenaries to help us fight in the war. He stuck to his promise, and now we have Kernel, Rose, and Citron. I'm sure it won't stop at them. We'll get even more help very soon." Sunflower said._

 _"I guess so. I hope they don't die before they can join us." Peashooter replied._

 _"I assume they'd be in hiding so that the Zombies don't come after them." Sunflower responded._

 _"Sunflower…" Peashooter said._

 _"Yes, Peashooter?" Sunflower responded._

 _"Make sure Chomper stays safe. I don't think anyone would be able to take it if we ever lose him." Peashooter said to Sunflower._

 _"I promise I'll protect him with my life." Sunflower said with a grin._

 _"Please…don't risk your life just to save his. I don't want to lose you either." Peashooter quickly said, sadness gleaming in his eyes._

 _"Don't worry. I'll keep myself safe too. But if I had to choose between my own life and his life, I would sacrifice mine to save him. If I die, the sunflower population will still be stable. But if he dies, an entire Plant race becomes extinct. Even if there are other Chompers alive, it's possible; their population is still critically low. We can't afford that." Sunflower explained, attempting to reassure Peashooter._

 _"No! Sunflower, I'll be devastated if something ever happened to you! Please don't leave me!" Peashooter cried out, unconsciously wrapping his leaves around Sunflower and tightly grasping her._

 _Sunflower gasped in surprise, causing Peashooter to release her from his arms and look away in embarrassment._

 _"I-I'm sorry…" Peashooter said quietly._

 _"Peashooter…" Sunflower whispered, cupping Peashooter's face in her leaf._

 _"I know you're concerned and worried for me. I really appreciate you for that. But you have to understand, if the Zombies posed a threat to me, they would have killed me long ago! The worst injuries I've ever gotten throughout the war were scratches from Browncoats. I'm going to be perfectly fine." Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"You're going to get hurt at some point. The Zombies will find a way." Peashooter whispered sadly._

 _"Even then, I'll be fine. My luck and survival almost feels like a blessing to me. A blessing that comes from many sources. From Solar Therapy, from my friends, from Crazy Dave and Penny…" Sunflower said further, before pausing and nuzzling Peashooter._

 _"Especially from you…you're my greatest blessing." Sunflower cooed._

 _"Do you really mean that?" Peashooter asked, his eyes widening slightly._

 _"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sunflower answered._

 _"Thank you Sunflower…I'm glad you think that." Peashooter said softly, gently hugging Sunflower._

 _Sunflower smiled and hugged Peashooter back, immediately feeling warm and cozy. She gazed lovingly into Peashooter's eyes while stroking the leaves on his head._

 _"Sunflower…" Peashooter spoke up._

 _"Yes, Peashooter?" Sunflower asked._

 _"You know I love you, right?" Peashooter asked Sunflower._

 _"I've known since the beginning. I love you too." Sunflower replied, still gazing into Peashooter's eyes._

 _The couple pulled each other closer as they shared their first kiss. Sunflower tightened her embrace on Peashooter while softly squeaking in delight. Peashooter started out quite nervous and flustered, but quickly grew comfortable and happy. As their kiss parted, they lay back down on the bed, smiling and giggling._

 _"It took us long enough, I guess." Sunflower joked._

 _"We weren't ready." Peashooter said._

 _"Good night Peashooter." Sunflower whispered._

 _"Good night Sunflower." Peashooter responded._

 _"Sweet dreams." Sunflower cooed._

 _Sunflower cuddled with Peashooter and quickly fell asleep. Peashooter took a little longer to fall asleep, but he eventually submitted to his drowsiness. Tomorrow would just be another day._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: My mom just got back from FL a few days ago, so I may or may not be able to publish more frequently, depending on how things go. Hopefully this message hasn't lost its meaning from me saying it so often, but I have to say it one more time due to a new milestone: Thank you everyone. As of this chapter, this story has received well over 10,000 views, 42 reviews, 15 followers, and 19 favorites. The progress the story has been through and the amount of love and support it has received is astounding to me, looking back at its beginning. And we're just getting started! I still plan on writing far more chapters, and I won't stop now. Though I've been busy with family and struggling with writer's block and emotional problems, I still have the motivation and DETERMINATION to keep persevering in life and this story. The story would not have been so successful without your support, so I have to say this once more, THANK YOU so much everyone, for reading this story and posting your kind and supportive reviews. This chapter may be a shorter one, but I am still quite satisfied with how I've written it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. After all, who doesn't love some PeashooterxSunflower fluff? ;) Thank you, and good night.  
**


	19. Ch 19: Neon Mixtape Trio

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains language and references to abuse**

 _"Transportation of the Computer Scientist in progress. Calibrating temporal and spacial coordinates. Locking temporal and spacial coordinates. Are we all set?" Future Zomboss relayed to his past self._

 _"All clear! Send him through! Mwahahaha!" Dr. Zomboss called out, having set up his end of the temporal teleporter._

 _"Initiating transportation process. Activating teleporter now!" Future Zomboss said, powering up his teleporter and sending his subject to the other end almost instantly._

 _The Computer Scientist arrived in Dr. Zomboss's timeline and hobbled towards his new master. Computer Scientist was a brilliant scientist and technician specializing in the composition of computer codes and programs. He used to be a normal scientist living in the 1980s until Future Zomboss hired him and trained him in reading and writing futuristic programming languages. In his time training, Future Zomboss equipped him with an advanced weapon known as the Code Corrupter. This weapon instilled Computer Scientist with a newfound ability, never before seen or used by any other Zombie. By accumulating kills with the weapon, Computer Scientist would gain increasing strength and agility until he entered a state he nicknamed "Crunch Mode". In "Crunch Mode", he would enter a euphoric trance that would transform his usually clumsy and frail self into a formidable force of nature, achieving speed and strength akin to a demigod. This ability, along with his intelligence, made Computer Scientist a more than worthy candidate for Dr. Zomboss's army._

 _"48 65 6c 6c 6f!" Computer Scientist spouted._

 _"Is that 'Hello' in Hexadecimal?" Dr. Zomboss said with a smirk._

 _"Of course!" Computer Scientist said with a grin._

 _"Well, I have already cleared you for audit. You are officially hired by me, Dr. Edgar Zomboss! Now go help the Physicists with the computers outside. They only specialize in the acceleration and collision of atoms and particles, so they are helpless in the face of computer programs." Dr. Zomboss ordered._

 _"Right away sir. But you must understand that I am scheduled to go dungeon crawling with my guild later tonight. We're going to discover a new legendary relic! Heeheeheehee!" Computer Scientist cackled before warping out of the room._

 _"Are you certain he is fluent in the reading and writing of ZAVA and Z++?" Dr. Zomboss asks his future self._

 _"He is more than fluent." Future Zomboss answers._

 _"Only one more batch of mercenaries, correct?" Dr. Zomboss asks._

 _"Yes. I am sending in Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, and MC Zom-B now. Initiating teleportation sequence!" Future Zomboss called out, activating his teleporter once more._

 _Dr. Zomboss's teleporter flashed with a bright blue light as three Zombies stepped out. Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, and MC Zom-B were a group of three friends that enjoyed music and partying, and would host parties every weekend for their peers._

 _Punk Zombie was a rebellious teenager with a wild sense of fashion and a defiant philosophy. He strongly believed in a sense of individual freedom, saying that Zombies should be allowed to do what they want and act as they wish, regardless of societal norms and standards. He liked wearing leather jackets with skull designs, fingerless biker gloves, piercings on his face, and a large pink and blue Mohawk._

 _Glitter Zombie was a fun-loving teenager who loved pop music and everything pretty and fabulous. She started out as a social butterfly, but became more and more reclusive as a result of repeated bullying from her classmates. Eventually, she only hung out with Punk Zombie and MC Zom-B, as they were the only two that understood and respected her. She had been dating Punk Zombie for a few months prior to being hired by Future Zomboss._

 _MC Zom-B was a loud-spirited teenager with a knack for parties and music making. He had a passion for making rap music and writing his own rap songs, and would demonstrate his talent at any parties he hosted. Even though some of his peers thought his rapping was horrible, his friends were very supportive of him and commended any improvements he made to his songs. His dream was to eventually become a successful rapper in mainstream music, a dream that he had to put on hold when he was hired by Future Zomboss._

 _"Ugh, teleportation makes me sick! Star Trek lied to us." Punk Zombie scoffed._

 _"I thought it was fun. It's not as fun as rollerblading though!" Glitter Zombie commented._

 _MC Zom-B was too busy beatboxing a generic Rap theme to make any comments._

 _"MC! Stop beatboxing for a second, will ya?" Punk Zombie called out to MC Zom-B._

 _"Why? I gotta keep on beatin' if there's no brains to be eatin'." MC Zom-B replied._

 _"Silence you three! You must obey my orders now, for I am your new leader." Dr. Zomboss spat in frustration._

 _"You three behave yourselves now, and listen to every order Dr. Zomboss gives you. I will leave you to them now. I have some parcels to open." Future Zomboss said before shutting off his communicator._

 _Dr. Zomboss placed his head in his hands and sighed, pondering how he was to deal with these teenagers._

 _"Alright, my future self informed me that all of you would require some training before I send you out in the field. So let's begin with your abilities. What are you capable of?" Dr. Zomboss addressed the three teens._

 _"Well, I already have some…experience…in hand-to-hand combat." Punk said, leaning against a machine._

 _"Let me guess, you've been in some fights." Dr. Zomboss commented._

 _"Yeah, that's right." Punk responded._

 _"A troublemaker is what you are. That's…fine with me." Dr. Zomboss admitted._

 _"So I'm good? You'll let me fight?" Punk asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, but certainly not without weaponry. You don't expect to last long fighting without equipment, do you?" Dr. Zomboss answered._

 _"Alright then. What do ya have in mind?" Punk asked._

 _"Well, I am in surplus of chemical shotguns for my Scientists. I may be able to modify one of them into a weapon that can fire…piercings?" Dr. Zomboss thought aloud._

 _"Shooting piercings at Plants? Awesome!" Punk said, giving a thumbs-up._

 _"What about me?" Glitter asked Dr. Zomboss._

 _"I will be perfectly honest, I do not even want to send you to fight in the war. You look like a Blover would tear you to shreds." Dr. Zomboss commented._

 _"Hey! Don't say things like that about her!" Punk growled._

 _"I will say what I want! Now let me continue." Dr. Zomboss spat back._

 _Punk Zombie glanced down at his feet and shook his head discontentedly. He had heard his peers tell Glitter Zombie the exact same insult in the past, and was sickened to hear it again._

 _"You are going to need some advanced weaponry to make you suitable for combat. I am thinking of some modifications to your…rollerskates…in order to make them a weapon fit for a soldier. They will be faster than you ever thought was possible with rollerskates." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"Cool! I wanna go fast!" Glitter said with a grin._

 _"Might I ask? Why rollerskates?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"What? They're the newest model." Glitter defended._

 _"Rollerskates are from the 70s! At least wear rollerblades, as those are more relevant!" Dr. Zomboss spouted._

 _"But…my mom gave these to me for my birthday…" Glitter muttered._

 _"Your mother? Was she old-fashioned?" Dr. Zomboss inquired._

 _"Yes…and she's also dead. She's not even a Zombie, she's just…dead." Glitter said quietly._

 _Dr. Zomboss was slightly shocked by this statement, and attempted to recollect himself._

 _"My apologies. Sore subject." Dr. Zomboss apologized._

 _"It's fine…really." Glitter mumbled._

 _"I noticed you are wearing bracelets as well." Dr. Zomboss commented, attempting to change the subject._

 _Glitter Zombie glanced at the two bracelets hanging on her right hand and toyed with them._

 _"Yeah, what about them?" Glitter asked._

 _"Perhaps I can modify those into a weapon as well. You will have to give them to me so I can turn them into a weapon." Dr. Zomboss explained._

 _"Ok." Glitter said, removing the bracelets and giving them to Dr. Zomboss._

 _"Your rollerskates as well." Dr. Zomboss ordered._

 _"But…I always wear them." Glitter admitted._

 _"You don't take them off?!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed._

 _"Only when I go to sleep, or take a shower, stuff like that." Glitter clarified._

 _"Ugh, just give them to me. It won't take long." Dr. Zomboss commanded._

 _"Ok…" Glitter said quietly, taking off her skates and giving them to Dr. Zomboss._

 _"Thank you." Dr. Zomboss said as he received Glitter Zombie's skates._

 _"Don't change them too much. My mom wanted me to take care of them." Glitter said, sitting down on the floor in her pink ankle socks._

 _"Your mother wouldn't mind." Dr. Zomboss assured._

 _"How about me? I wanna get in on some of that action!" MC called out._

 _"Hmm…your microphone…do you always have that with you?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"This mic is my heart and soul! Never leave home without it!" MC said._

 _"I imagine you could use that as a whipping weapon. I just need to modify it to make it more…lethal." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"Hey, I'm down! Turn this mic into a weed whacker!" MC cheered._

 _MC Zom-B pulled the microphone out of his mouth and handed it to Dr. Zomboss._

 _"Excellent. I will return after I have made alterations to your belongings. Wait here, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! Understand?" Dr. Zomboss instructed._

 _"Yes doctor." The three teens responded._

 _Dr. Zomboss exited the room, leaving Punk, Glitter, and MC to themselves._

 _"'You look like a Blover would tear you to shreds'! If I could kick his head across the room, I would!" Punk angrily spat._

 _"He didn't mean anything." Glitter said._

 _"That's what all the bullies said to you. By the way, your mom probably WOULD mind if she knew your skates got turned into a jet powered weapon." Punk commented._

 _"I don't know, maybe she would have thought it was cool." Glitter replied._

 _"Your dad's still an asshole, isn't he?" Punk said with a glare._

 _"Only when his newspaper gets destroyed." Glitter muttered._

 _"I don't give a shit if his newspaper got trashed. He has no right to treat you the way he does." Punk spouted._

 _"Her daddy did hit her one time for…what was it again? Wearing the gold chain I gave her? He should have come trash talkin' to me, not her." MC recalled._

 _Glitter Zombie buried her face in her arms and began sobbing, as she recalled the abuse her father subjected her to. Punk Zombie and MC Zom-B walked up to her and knelt beside her._

 _"Hey, Glitter. Look at me." Punk said as he turned Glitter's head to face him._

 _"Yeah?" Glitter asked with teary eyes._

 _"First off, fuck your dad, alright? You don't have to put up with him anymore. You have us now." Punk said._

 _"We're always gonna be your homeboys, ya hear us? BFFs, never gonna give you up!" MC added._

 _Glitter Zombie wiped away some of her tears and smiled, both at the caring nature of her friends and at MC Zom-B's deliberate Rick Astley reference._

 _"Thanks guys…" Glitter whispered._

 _"Ya know…I just got an idea for a rap! Lemme write this down!" MC said as he sat down and pulled out a pen and paper to write with._

 _"Glitter?" Punk asked again._

 _"Yes?" Glitter said._

 _"Do I…intimidate you?" Punk asked Glitter._

 _"No…" Glitter Zombie answered._

 _"Is that bad?" Punk asked further._

 _Glitter Zombie snickered at this question, knowing that being intimidating was something Punk Zombie believed to be important. What Glitter Zombie knew that Punk Zombie did not know was that there was no need to be intimidating if you were unconditionally kind to everyone._

 _"No, Punk. That's good. It means I'm comfortable around you." Glitter Zombie stated._

 _"Oh, uh…ok then." Punk responded, appearing somewhat surprised._

 _"You and Glitter are so fine together. I can't even be jealous right now!" MC called out._

 _"Eh, shut up MC." Punk spat._

 _"The juxtaposition between you two is real. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." MC continued._

 _"Aw, thanks MC!" Glitter Zombie said with a smile._

 _Punk Zombie glanced away and pondered his relationship with Glitter Zombie. If his other classmates had realized he was dating someone as pretty and adorable as Glitter Zombie, there was a chance that they would not be so afraid of him whenever he passed by. However, if his punk friends ever found out, they would never take him seriously again. Knowing that he was far from any of his other classmates, he wondered what would have happened if they found out now._

 _"Punk." Glitter spoke._

 _"Huh?" Punk asked._

 _Glitter Zombie formed a heart shape with her hands and placed them over her chest._

 _"I heart you." Glitter chimed._

 _Punk Zombie grinned at this gesture, content in the knowledge that Glitter Zombie was happy._

 _"I heart you too." Punk muttered as he nuzzled Glitter, her blonde hair tickling his nose._

 _"*howls* Check these two out! My heart is about to explode!" MC cheered._

 _"I said shut up, MC." Punk muttered, too busy cuddling Glitter to be bothered by MC._

* * *

 _Later that night, Computer Scientist is playing a procedurally generated MMORPG called "Dungeons and Brainz" with his friends. He is playing as his usual class, a Mage, as he and his friends delve down as deep as they can to find new relics to help them progress further._

 _"Alright, my ultimate spell is almost ready. I will use it when we reach the boss." Computer Scientist relayed to his teammates._

 _"Gotcha." One of his team members calls out._

 _"Might be a bad time to ask but, how's work over in the future?" Another team member asks._

 _"I am very satisfied with work here as an assassin. Who knew I had such a calling as a killer? I can still think back to more humble days, you guys and me just sitting down at our old computers crunching numbers and writing code. Where did the years go for us?" Computer Scientist rambled._

 _"Approaching the boss. Pop the ult!" A team member called out._

 _"Let's do this! LEEROY JENKINS!" Computer Scientist battle cried as he activated his ultimate spell._

 _As the group successfully cleared the boss room and progressed to the next room to collect their treasures, a team member asked Computer Scientist a question._

 _"I didn't get it. Who's Leeroy Jenkins?" A confused team member asked._

 _"It's a reference from 2005, I don't expect you to get it." Computer Scientist admitted._

 _"2005? How many time periods have you been to?" The team member asked._

 _"All of them… or at least the important ones. Hehehehe!" Computer Scientist teased._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here we are shifting the story to the Zombie perspective once again. I always wondered how some of the regular Zombies such as Punk Zombie and Glitter Zombie would fight in a game like Garden Warfare, so this chapter reflects some of my imagining of the concept. I will continue this for only a couple more chapters, as the only characters that are currently important are the ones being introduced in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you.**


	20. Ch 20: Teenagers in Training

Later that night, Dr. Zomboss had returned from the weapon labs to give Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, and MC Zom-B their new equipment.

"Here you are. These are your new weapons." Dr. Zomboss said, handing the weapons to each of the teens.

"I call this weapon the 'Punk Shot'. You attach it to your wrist. It is capable of firing metal piercings, as I promised." Dr. Zomboss told Punk.

"Nothing more punkish than a face full of metal!" Punk exclaimed, raising his arm and causing his weapon to make a satisfying click.

"Here are your rollerskates and your bracelets. I did not make very many changes to your rollerskates, only some motors and oil to make them extra speedy." Dr. Zomboss explained to Glitter.

"Thank you. These are really nice." Glitter replied.

""I have transformed your bracelets into an extraordinary weapon, which I have named 'Ring Boomerang'. I will attempt to explain them concisely. Your bracelets have been modified to be batteries that store plasmatic energy. This energy will be utilized as a dangerous boomerang weapon, as the energy you fire from these bracelets will fly forward for a short distance before returning back to your bracelets. Just flick your wrist, and watch the rings of energy decapitate any Plants unfortunate to stand in your way." Dr. Zomboss explained further.

"So I can shoot rings at Plants? Awesome!" Glitter cheered.

"Here is your microphone MC Zom-B. I did not make very many changes to it, except for equipping it with an electric fuse for shocking Plants and making the wire more flexible and elastic." Dr. Zomboss told MC.

"This weapon is so sick, I'm gonna have to call the doctor! I call this one the 'Mic Mace'!" MC cheered.

"Good to hear that you are satisfied with your weapons. Now is the time to test them out, as well as hone your skills and abilities. Follow me to the firing range!" Dr. Zomboss ordered.

* * *

The Zombie firing range was a vast field filled with nothing except dead grass and wood cutout targets that resembled Peashooters. Dr. Zomboss gave Punk Zombie some ammunition for his gun and stood from the side of the range to watch Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, and MC Zom-B try out their new weapons.

"I will stand over here in case one of you makes your weapon explode or something." Dr. Zomboss said.

"*scoffs* Watch me." Punk said as he approached the range with his Punk Shot.

Punk Zombie raised his arm and pointed his gauntlet weapon at the peashooter targets. He pressed a button on the gauntlet, causing a spread of piercings to fire from the barrel, and striking the target in front of him. He continued to do this for a few more targets before having to reload.

"God, if the others could see me now! Wait, there's another button here. What does it do?" Punk commented.

"Your weapon is capable of a secondary shot. Try it." Dr. Zomboss explained.

Punk Zombie aimed his weapon at another target before pressing the second button on his weapon. The weapon fired a large cluster of piercings with a powerful force, causing Punk Zombie to fly backward and land on his back. Glitter Zombie and MC Zom-B rushed over to him to see if he was hurt.

"Yo Punk! You alright homedog?" MC cried.

"I'm fine…I just…*groans* didn't expect that…" Punk groaned.

Punk Zombie stood up and aimed his weapon again, this time making certain that his feet were firmly planted in the ground. He fired another ball of piercings at a target, turning the target into sawdust. He continued firing shots until he was comfortable with the weapon's recoil.

"So awesome…" Punk muttered.

"Is it my turn now?" Glitter asked.

"Yes, you may try out your weapon." Dr. Zomboss said.

Glitter Zombie approached the range and glanced at her bracelets, preparing to use them.

"I would actually recommend putting one bracelet on each wrist. You will find it easier to launch energy rings that way. And don't worry about losing your bracelets. They won't come off no matter how you swing your arms." Dr. Zomboss spoke up.

"Oh, OK then…" Glitter said, doing as Dr. Zomboss instructed.

Glitter Zombie looked at her target and raised her arm. She flicked her wrist, causing a ring of energy to fly from the bracelet and slice through the wooden target. The energy ring then returned to Glitter Zombie's bracelet, flashing a spectrum of colors.

"Wow, this is amazing! Did that ring flash rainbow colors?" Glitter commented.

"I figured you would like that." Dr. Zomboss said with a grin.

Glitter Zombie continued practicing with her weapon, slicing through many targets. She would even destroy two targets at once by launching one ring at a target and having it boomerang back into another target. She stopped when the bracelets stopped launching energy.

"Uh, how do I reload?" Glitter asked Dr. Zomboss.

"Spin the bracelets around your wrists, and then click your wrists together. That should generate enough kinetic energy to recharge the plasma energy in them." Dr. Zomboss instructed.

Glitter Zombie did as Dr. Zomboss told and clicked her wrists together, generating a colorful flash of light.

"Good. Now try out your new rollerskates. You should be able to move significantly faster than normal rollerskates. Just do what you would normally do to propel yourself. Step into the range, and try not to bump into anything." Dr. Zomboss ordered.

Glitter Zombie climbed over the fence of the firing range and tightened the laces on her rollerskates. She propelled herself forward, quickly gaining speed on her modified rollerskates. Glitter quickly adjusted to the sudden speed and steered clear of all the targets, trailing a rainbow behind her as she accelerated.

"How does she do that?" Dr. Zomboss asked Punk and MC.

"I have no idea…" Punk replied.

"She can do that 'cause she's a supergirl! Pump up the Pop!" MC cheered.

Glitter Zombie slowed to a halt and climbed back over the fence.

"Alright, it's my turn now!" MC shouted.

"Remember that only the microphone itself will deal considerable damage. Consider the wire as your blind spot." Dr. Zomboss warned.

MC Zom-B approached the firing range and pulled his microphone out of his mouth. He started spinning the microphone around slowly before spinning it faster.

"Stand back now! Here comes a Hail Mary!" MC shouted.

MC Zom-B tossed the microphone at his target, keeping his grip on the wire. The microphone struck the wooden target, causing it to burst into splinters and sparks. MC Zom-B pulled the microphone back to him and caught it in his hand.

"Lemme try somethin' out. It's gonna be a showstopper!" MC said as he climbed over the fence into the range.

MC Zom-B walked to the middle of the range and spun his microphone. He suddenly began spinning around like a tornado, allowing his microphone to extend and strike many targets. As he spun faster, he extended the microphone further outward to strike even more targets in a wider radius. MC slowed down his spinning to a halt, allowed his dizziness to subside, and gazed at the destruction he had caused. Every target in a 3 meter radius had either been split in half or reduced to sawdust.

"Yo, death comes for all!" MC cheered, pocketing his microphone.

"You have all done very well today. Your weapons will serve you well in battle. But that is not enough to survive. You must also have at least 3 different skills, 3 abilities if you will." Dr. Zomboss stated.

"Abilities?" Glitter asked.

"Each of my soldiers have them. My Foot Soldiers can Rocket Jump or Rocket Leap, toss Stink Cloud grenades, and fire rockets from their ZPGs. My Scientists can warp through space, toss Sticky Bombs or Heal Bombs, and utilize Heal Beams or Healing Stations. The list goes on for each of my soldiers and units. For you three, we will work on your abilities another day. For now, you are free to do what you like, except for leaving Zomburbia." Dr. Zomboss rambled.

"Thanks, I guess…" Punk muttered.

"Oh, here. For your progress today, I have presents for all of you." Dr. Zomboss said, pulling out three objects from his lab coat pockets and giving one to each of the teens.

"What are these? Futuristic Walkmans?" Glitter asked.

"They are called 'Smartphones'. They are capable of many things, including phone calls, music playing, and instant messaging. I even have the phone cases customized for each of you. You are welcome. But don't expect me to be so generous and kind again, especially if you disappoint me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Dr. Zomboss explained before returning to his lab.

Punk Zombie's smartphone was mostly black with a blue and pink streak and a skull and crossbones design on the back. Glitter Zombie's smartphone was rainbow colored and had a pink and purple star keychain. MC Zom-B's smartphone was navy blue and had a gold chain design on the back.

"Smartphones, huh? Well, I ain't got time for that, 'cause I'm almost done writing my rap!" MC said, pocketing his smartphone and pulling out his pen and paper to continue writing.

"How can a phone be smart? They're probably some cheap things he gave us just to make us behave." Punk said, skeptical of Dr. Zomboss's present.

"Actually, it's pretty sweet! It already has my number and your numbers! I wanna try out the music." Glitter said, opening the music player on the smartphone.

The phone began blaring loud Punk Rock music, causing Glitter Zombie to drop the phone in surprise. Punk Zombie heard the music, and irresistibly began dancing to it.

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHH! Crank that up!" Punk shouted.

"Sorry Punk, it's too loud for me." Glitter said, picking up her phone and turning off the music.

"Ah, that's OK. I know you're more into things like J-Pop and K-Pop. Hell, any kind of Pop." Punk said.

Glitter put on her headphones (white with rainbow concentric circles and a pop tart cat design on each end) and changed the song on the music player to a K-Pop song from the early 2000s. Her head bobbed up and down as she listened, a rainbow aura soon forming around her.

"I've never heard this one before. Pop songs from the future are so cool!" Glitter exclaimed.

"Hey guys, check it out! My rap is done…at least the main verse is." MC said, holding up his paper.

"Ok, let me see it." Punk said.

"But Punk, rap songs are for rappin', not readin'." MC said.

"I know where you've been with this before. If it sucks to read, it sucks to rap. Now give it to me." Punk said, taking the paper from MC's hand and reading it.

"MC, what is this? It's just the word brainz written over and over!" Punk exclaimed.

"Yeah, each word is said with a different inflection." MC said.

"MC, I like brainz, but this is a joke of a song. You can do a lot better than this." Punk said, shaking his head.

"Punk, you gotta understand. I'm a rapper ahead of his time! Not to mention, I've been to the future! I'll bet some other rapper has already used this idea before, and they must be making bank vaults of money!" MC explained.

"Yeah, well just because a song is popular or makes a lot of money doesn't make it a good song. I've heard some shit in my time. How can such trash be so popular?" Punk said with disgust.

"Brainz, brainz, brainz, brainz, brainz, brainz, brainz, brainz…" MC rapped.

"Shut up MC!" Punk said, annoyed by MC's rapping.

"Hey I'm just playin', homeboy! I promise I'll write a real song. A good one!" MC said.

Punk Zombie sighed, irritated by MC's jokes while also knowing that MC was always true to his word.

"Hey guys?" Glitter asked Punk and MC.

"Yeah homegirl?" MC said.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Glitter asked further.

"Dr. Zomboss didn't even show us where we were going to live! What the hell?!" Punk cried out.

"It's fine, we'll just ask him." Glitter said.

"He better have a place for us, or I'm going back to the 80s!" Punk growled.

"Do you even live with your parents anymore?" MC asked Punk.

"What? Of course I do. I don't have a job so I can pay rent for an apartment." Punk answered.

"Are your parents cool? Or are they uncool?" MC asked further.

"My dad still hates me, as usual. Calls me 'a disappointment'. My mom's cool though. She's a total punk like I am." Punk said with a grin, recalling how much his mother meant to him.

"Hey, guess it runs in the family!" MC said with a smile.

Glitter Zombie glanced away in sadness as she was reminded of her mother.

"I meant to ask you, Glitter. Do you still have that gold chain I gave you?" MC asked Glitter.

"No. My dad got rid of it…" Glitter said quietly.

"He did? Aw man, that was real gold too! I paid good money for that!" MC said in a disappointed tone.

"It's fine…it's the thought that counts, right?" Glitter said, also disappointed that her dad would throw away gold.

"Hell yeah!" MC cheered.

"Come on guys. Let's go to Dr. Zomboss and make sure we have a place to stay." Punk said to Glitter and MC.

* * *

"I apologize for that. Completely slipped my mind. Here is the key to your shared home in Zomburbia. I can transport you there if you like." Dr. Zomboss told the three teens.

"Thank you doctor." Glitter said.

"Step into the transporter tube to my right. I will send each of you one at a time. Feel free to use it to be transported to my lab and back, but only when it is turned on." Dr. Zomboss instructed.

Glitter Zombie stepped into the transporter tube first, waiting for Dr. Zomboss to enter the transportation coordinates. Dr. Zomboss activated the transporter, sending Glitter Zombie to her destination in a flash of purple light. Punk Zombie and MC Zom-B followed, and they too were transported to their new home.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Glitter said as Punk and MC were transported in.

Their new home was a one story complex with a small dining area, a small kitchen, one bathroom, one laundry room with a washer and dryer, and one bedroom. It was a very minimal home, yet it still accommodated for every basic need.

"This place is a trash hole…and yet it's like a mansion to me." Punk commented.

"You have no idea. My home is probably worse than yours. I like this place!" Glitter responded.

"We can make this like a personal penthouse! I can live with this." MC said.

Punk Zombie looked around the room and approached the kitchen area. It was also very minimal, containing a small sink, a couple cabinets to store plates and utensils, and a storage rack for knives and other kitchen tools.

"You can cook, right Glitter?" Punk asked Glitter.

"Sort of…" Glitter replied.

"It's fine if you can't. We'll probably just order pizza and Chinese takeout." Punk said.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" MC called out, standing in an empty area in the dining room.

"The dining table's so small, there's so much empty space around it. Think about it. This would be the SWEETEST place for a DJ system. Dontcha think so?" MC said excitedly.

"Go crazy MC. We'll just eat in our rooms." Punk responded.

"You eat in your bedroom?" Glitter said in a surprised tone.

"You think I eat with my parents? Not when dad's home!" Punk explained.

"Oh, I see." Glitter said, trying to stifle her giggling.

"Let's check out our rooms!" MC said.

"Sure." Punk said, walking with Glitter to the only bedroom in the house.

Punk opened to door to the bedroom, revealing two beds with sheets, a nightstand with a lamp on top, a closet, and an assortment of trash and clothing strewn about the room.

"What is this? This room's been used! That cheap son of a bitch, Dr. Zomboss!" Punk exclaimed.

"Hey, it's cool! We'll just throw this stuff away." MC said, keeping his optimism.

The three teens entered the room and closed the door behind them. Glitter glanced around the room, observing the mediocre quality.

"Hey guys! Look at this poster!" Glitter said, pointing out a poster hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

"The Zombats? They look like a futuristic Punk Rock group." Punk commented.

"We'll keep it then!" Glitter said with a grin.

MC Zom-B laid down on the bed on the left side of the room, close to the closet. Punk Zombie and Glitter Zombie took the other bed, next to a wall with posters of Z-Pop idols hanging on it.

"Guess we're gonna have to share this bed." Punk said.

"It's fine with me." Glitter said, untying the laces on her rollerskates and removing them.

"You say that a lot. 'It's fine' or 'I'm fine'. Are you really fine, or do you just say that?" Punk asked, concerned about Glitter's emotional health.

"Most of the time, I am fine. Especially when I'm with you guys. But sometimes…I say that to hide the fact that I feel dead inside." Glitter answered.

"Well, of course you feel dead inside. We're Zombies!" MC spoke up.

"Ha, I guess you're right." Glitter said with a smile.

"Hey Glitter. Listen…" Punk said to Glitter.

"Yeah?" Glitter responded.

"All those things that were bothering you back home, your dad, your classmates, those bullies. They're all gone, away in a different time and place. We're in a better place and time now. You'll never have to see them again." Punk rambled.

"Maybe that's good and bad. I kind of miss my other friends." Glitter replied.

"How good of friends were they? They made fun of you so much, calling you girly and old-fashioned." Punk questioned.

"You guys do that too, sometimes. That's what friends do." Glitter said.

"Well, if they're that important to you, you can always call them." Punk said, staring at the wall.

"You guys are my top priority though! I'm sticking with you two no matter what!" Glitter said with a smile.

"Great to hear that, homegirl! Same goes for us." MC said, giving a thumbs-up.

Punk Zombie removed his fingerless gloves and tossed them into a corner. He glanced at Glitter Zombie's pink ankle socks, an idea striking him.

"Maybe you shouldn't take off your rollerskates." Punk said slyly.

"What are you talking abou-" Glitter began to say before Punk Zombie grabbed her feet and tickled them.

"AHHHH, HAHA! Hey! You suck!" Glitter jeered as she giggled.

"No wonder you never take off your rollerskates! You're more ticklish than a baby!" Punk taunted as he continued to tickle Glitter's feet.

Glitter Zombie continued laughing and giggling in delight, attempting to resist Punk Zombie. Punk Zombie only laughed and continued, knowing Glitter hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Aw man, get a room you two!" MC cried, embarrassed by Punk and Glitter's display of affection.

"You get a room, killjoy! There's only one room in this house anyway." Punk scoffed.

"I'm kidding, homie! You two are the cutest!" MC replied with a grin.

Punk Zombie finally ceased his tickling, allowing Glitter Zombie to catch her breath and give Punk Zombie a hug. Glitter Zombie cuddled Punk Zombie and smiled, causing Punk Zombie to smile as well.

"You're fine the way you are, Glitter. I hope you know that." Punk whispered to Glitter.

"I know. Thank you, Punk." Glitter whispered in response.

Glitter Zombie had become very comfortable with Punk Zombie, to the point where she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Punk Zombie and MC Zom-B were left to themselves, and they struck up a small conversation.

"Do you think the others would laugh at us? Me and Glitter, I mean." Punk asked MC.

"Who cares what they think as long as you two are happy? Am I right?" MC answered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Punk said, cuddling Glitter tighter.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finished this as quickly as I could because I wasn't quite satisfied with the last chapter. This one should finish what the last chapter started. I have done a lot of new things. First, my profile page is up, so feel free to check it out every once in a while. I'll update it when I need to ;). Second, I want to announce that I am completely open to PMs. You can ask me anything you want, and I will read it. I will answer them all as much as I can. Third, and this is for future reference, I will NOT be taking requests for characters, settings, events, etc. I appreciate anyone who enjoys the story and wants to contribute to it, but if I need suggestions, I will post a poll on the profile page for that purpose. You can also send me such ideas through PMs if you wish, but understand that I will not implement requests unless I want to. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy another chapter from the Zombie perspective. I will be switching back to the Plant perspective for the next chapter. Timeman63, logging out!**


	21. Ch 21: The Wedding

_Early the next morning, Crazy Dave and Penny return from their journey to Eden and land in the backyard. Though Crazy Dave and Penny attempted to stay as quiet as possible, Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper, Cactus and Andy were awoken by their arrival. Peashooter left to meet with Crazy Dave and Penny, while Sunflower was changing out of her nightgown. Chomper waddled up to Crazy Dave and received a pat on the head from him. Cactus walked out carrying Andy in her arms, looking very drowsy._

 _"Good morning Cactus." Crazy Dave chirped._

 _"Morning Crazy Dave. How was Eden?" Cactus mumbled, attempting to wake herself._

 _"It was more beautiful than we could ever imagine. We also ran some errands while we were away." Penny spoke._

 _"What kind of errands?" Cactus asked._

 _"Remember my old friend, Harvey Flaxcaster? He moved away from town a few years back." Crazy Dave chimed._

 _"Apparently, he has started his own business as a tailor and clothing salesman. He specializes in making wedding dresses and tuxedos for Plants, and we purchased enough for every Plant to wear on your big day!" Penny explained._

 _"But Penny, wedding dresses always tear on me." Cactus said._

 _"That is why we had Harvey custom-make your wedding dress using a fabric/steel polymer. I, uh…provided him the proper material." Penny responded._

 _"Harvey also made Andy his own little wedding tux! Take a looksie!" Crazy Dave chirped, pulling out Andy's tuxedo from his shirt pocket and showing it to Cactus and Andy._

 _"Aw! It looks perfect for him!" Cactus said with a smile._

 _"We have already placed orders on folding chairs for the ceremony and reception, as well as the wedding cake. We also purchased your wedding rings…even though neither of you can wear them. They should arrive by today, and with these preparations, the wedding can commence tomorrow…provided we have you two apply for a marriage license!" Penny beeped happily._

 _"Is there a priest who can do that?" Cactus asked._

 _"I know a guy! I think his name was Father Pasture. Come with us, and he'll give us the A-OK to have you two married!" Crazy Dave answered._

 _"Come on Andy! We're going to get our marriage license!" Cactus cheered, climbing into the back of Penny._

 _Crazy Dave entered the driver's seat, allowing Penny to rise into the sky and depart. Peashooter and Sunflower had left their bedroom in time to see Penny warp away, wondering where she was going._

 _"Where did Crazy Dave and Penny go, Chomper?" Sunflower asked Chomper._

 _Chomper answered Sunflower with groans and barks._

 _"They went with Cactus and Andy to get their marriage license? I see." Sunflower said with a grin._

 _"Shoot, is that today?" Peashooter asked._

 _"Probably not. Maybe tomorrow." Sunflower answered._

 _"Ok, good! I just hope Crazy Dave and Penny took care of everything." Peashooter said in relief._

 _"I'm sure they are." Sunflower said with a smile._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave and Penny arrive at the chapel of Father Pasture, an Irish priest and gardener most well known as an advocate for the freedom and well-being of the Plant race. Cactus and Andy step out and walk with Crazy Dave to the entrance of the chapel. Crazy Dave knocks on the door, and immediately receives a response from the elderly priest._

 _"Hello? Who is it? If you are a Zombie, I'm afraid you're not welcome." Father says._

 _"Hello Father Pasture. My name is Crazy Dave. But you can call me Crazy Dave." Crazy Dave answered._

 _"Crazy Dave? THE Crazy Dave? How do I know it is really you?" Father asked._

 _"BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" Crazy Dave yelled from the other side._

 _"Well, I suppose that proves it…" Father muttered as he opened the door._

 _Father Pasture was greeted with a tip of the hat and a wide grin from Crazy Dave._

 _"Welcome to my chapel, mister! What brings you here today?" Father said with open arms and a wide smile._

 _"We're here to get a marriage license for our friends!" Crazy Dave said._

 _"I see. And who is the happy couple?" Father asked._

 _"It's us." Cactus spoke up._

 _Father Pasture looked down to see Cactus cradling Andy like a groom carries his bride. He was confused for a moment before coming to the realization and grinning._

 _"Well! I've wedded Plant couples before, but I've never seen anything like this! What are your names?" Father commented and asked._

 _"My name is Cactus, and his name is Andy. Can we get married?" Cactus asked enthusiastically._

 _"Of course you can, but I will need both of your signatures on the document. If you cannot sign, we can try something else." Father answered happily._

 _"Wait a moment! We must give Andy a way to communicate! I have an SGD for him in the cup holders." Penny chimed, surprising Father Pasture._

 _"I apologize, but…did your car just speak?" Father asked Crazy Dave._

 _"Yep! Her name is Penny." Crazy Dave said with a grin._

 _"That is amazing! A machine with an artificial mind! Could I have a conversation with her?" Father said joyfully._

 _"She can talk about a lot of things! Ask her anything!" Crazy Dave said proudly._

 _Father approached Penny and knelt down in front of her, amazed by her existence._

 _"Hello Penny. How are you on this fine day?" Father asked Penny._

 _"I could be worse. So I suppose I am satisfied." Penny responded._

 _"That is good. Tell me Penny, do you believe in god?" Father asked further._

 _"Well, if User Dave is my creator, then he is god to me. Is that logical?" Penny answered._

 _"To a machine, man is their god, yes. You are lucky to have a kind and caring creator!" Father said._

 _"Perhaps User Dave is kind and caring, though he shows it in a strange and unorthodox way." Penny admitted._

 _Father Pasture laughs heartily and stands back up._

 _"In my 84 years on this Earth, I have seen it all! A cactus and an armadillo wishing to marry, and a vehicle with sentience! The Plant goddess blesses us today and forever!" Father chimed._

 _"User Dave, please retrieve the SGD and attach it to Andy." Penny said to Crazy Dave._

 _"Gotcha! Let's see if this thing works…" Crazy Dave said as he attached the device onto Andy's head._

 _"What are you doing to him?" Father asks._

 _"This doohickey will read his brain and translate armadillo thoughts into words! A talking armadillo! Crazy, right?" Crazy Dave answered._

 _Crazy Dave tweaked the device a little more until it was firmly attached to Andy's head. Crazy Dave adjusted the small microphone, and allowed Andy to test the device._

 _"Go ahead Andy. Say something." Cactus said to Andy._

 _At first the device only generated Andy's usual squeaks, but then recalibrated itself and began generating speech._

 _"Hello. My name is Andy." Andy simply said._

 _"His voice is the only one we have. We apologize if it sounds grating." Penny spoke up._

 _"It's perfect! Now he can talk as much as he wants!" Cactus cheered, tightly hugging Andy._

 _"An armadillo that can speak…now I truly have seen everything! Well, come inside now. I will find a marriage license for you to sign." Father said, leading Crazy Dave, Cactus and Andy inside._

 _Father Pasture slowly walks up to altar, leading Crazy Dave, Cactus and Andy._

 _"Now, let me see if I still have them. I have not left my chapel since the Zombies started attacking my town. They have not returned in a long time, but I must remain vigilant." Father explained as he sorted through a file cabinet._

 _"Why do Plants need marriage licenses anyway?" Cactus asked._

 _"I only issue them out of habit, to be honest. The government does not officially recognize marriages between Plants, so licenses for such weddings are arbitrary, at best. Nevertheless, if a Plant and an armadillo wish to be married, my wish is for that marriage to be recognized by all Plants. Ah, here it is." Father said as he extracted a copy of a marriage license and placed it on the altar._

 _Cactus placed Andy on the altar so he could see the document better. Father Pasture handed Cactus and Andy a pen to sign the document with._

 _"If you can write, just sign your names at the bottom, next to each other here and here." Father instructed Cactus and Andy._

 _Cactus gripped her pen with both arms and carefully signed her name on the left. Andy gripped his pen with his teeth and clumsily etched his name on the right. When both of them had finished, Cactus's graceful signature sat beside Andy's surprisingly legible signature._

 _"Thank you. I assume you wish for me to be the marriage officiant at your wedding." Father said._

 _"If you can, that would be wonderful." Cactus said._

 _"I'd be glad to wed you two. You'll make a mighty fine couple!" Father said with a smile._

* * *

 _Shadow Flower was perched on the rooftop of the city hall of the Backyard Battleground, searching the Internet on her smartphone for anything of interest._

 _"I have to find something worth adding to the intel. I wonder if the Zombies have a social media site of their own." Shadow Flower muttered to herself._

 _Shadow Flower began her search by using a deep web browser, coming up with the usual nothingness. She then used a conventional search engine to find a site called "Zomnet"._

 _"Zomnet, huh? Why didn't I find this earlier?" Shadow Flower muttered, opening the site._

 _Upon entering the website, Shadow Flower was greeted to a homepage featuring poorly drawn pictures of Zombies and a badly handwritten welcome message that read: "Welcome to Zombienet. Zign up today, and you can lern all about uz Zombies. We won't eat your brainz, we promiz. Sincerely, the Zombies."_

 _"Typical. Is this site a joke?" Shadow Flower asked herself._

 _Shadow Flower tapped a button, navigating her to what should have been a sign up page, but instead of boxes to write a username and password, it was a checkbox that said "I'm not a Plant"._

 _"Well, this is depressingly easy to enter. I guess if that's all it takes…" Shadow Flower said as she checked the box._

 _Shadow Flower was redirected to the news feed page, where any and all posts made by users were publicly displayed. It was an unorganized mess to read, but the site was surprisingly functional._

 _"None of this is worth anything. Most of it is just the word 'Brainz' posted next to a picture of a brain. There HAS to be something though…" Shadow Flower muttered as she scrolled through the posts._

 _Only one post intrigued Shadow Flower: A status update made by a Zombie with the username "Glitterbug". The post casually stated: Ordering brain pizza for me and my homies! None of us can cook to save our undeaths! Here's a picture of my socks._

 _"Wow…I'm surprised this Zombie can spell properly! But other than that, it's not very important. Let's try the search bar…"_

 _Shadow Flower tapped the website's search bar and typed in her topic of interest: Dr. Zomboss. Immediately, the site listed and organized a history of every post with the words "Dr. Zomboss" in them. The very first post was an announcement made by Dr. Zomboss himself, seemingly addressed to any Zombie on Zombienet. The post read:_

 ** _"I am posting this announcement here in case any of you idiots somehow did not get the message. Earlier this morning, a Zombie bypassed Foot Soldier guards and left the confines of Zomburbia. I only know this because my security cameras were able to provide surveillance footage of the event. As a reminder, all Zombies are prohibited from leaving Zomburbia without my permission, for the sake of your safety and health. For this deliberate violation of security code, I am increasing Foot Soldier security and adding more security cameras near the border walls. Once again, DO NOT LEAVE ZOMBURBIA! We cannot guarantee your safety if you travel beyond the walls of Zomburbia. I do not want to see an incident like this ever happening again. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss."_**

 _"A Zombie left Zomburbia?" Shadow Flower exclaimed._

 _Shadow Flower bookmarked the website and shut off her phone, pondering the information she had just learned._

 _"Why would a Zombie want to leave their home like that? So odd…" Shadow Flower asked herself, jumping down from the rooftop._

* * *

 _Tomorrow arrives sooner than anyone expected, and the wedding ceremony for Cactus and Andy is about to commence. All the Plants that received invitations were doing what they could to prepare. Most of them brought gifts for the reception; the usual presents such as dresses, hats, and even toys. Those that could not attend in person were in attendance via webcams or the video screens of smartphones, which is what Stuffy Flower did to view the wedding. Even the potted Plants such as Bonk Choys, Bloomerangs, Kernel-Pult, Cabbage-Pult and Melon-Pult had their pots seated on folding chairs so they could witness the wedding._

 _Sunflower was the Maid of Honor, all the other sunflowers were the bridesmaids, Chomper asked to be the Best Man (since Andy didn't actually have any friends prior to meeting Cactus), and all the Peashooters (Peashooter, Agent Pea, Law Pea and Commando Pea) acted as the Groomsmen of Andy. Rose provided most of the wedding decorations, as she could easily conjure such decorations with her magic. Phat Beet was, naturally, the DJ._

 _Kernel would attend the ceremony soon, but stood guard of the entrance of the garden in case any Browncoats attempted to attack the party. He expected nothing to happen, but he knew how important it was to stay vigilant, something he learned after several ambushes from Zombie soldiers in Germany._

 _Sunflower was helping Cactus tidy up her wedding gown, along with Camo Cactus and Future Cactus. After tidying the dress and donning the veil, Cactus looked at herself in a pocket mirror and smiled brilliantly._

 _"How does it look, Cactus?" Sunflower asked._

 _"I look beautiful! Thank you for helping me dust it." Cactus chirped._

 _"It's wonderful. If only our friends could be here to see you now." Camo Cactus said quietly._

 _"They ARE watching her!" Mystic Flower spoke up._

 _"They are?" Cactus responded._

 _"They look upon this blessed day from Plant Heaven! Though they have perished, their love and admiration for you lives on!" Mystic Flower stated._

 _"Thank you Mystic. I'm sure they are. Hey, Sunflower?" Cactus said._

 _"Yeah Cactus?" Sunflower responded._

 _"I want to say it one more time…thank you for being my Maid of Honor." Cactus stated._

 _"It meant so much to me when you asked me to be Maid of Honor. I felt honored to be your Maid of Honor!" Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"Cactus, Stuffy wants to see you in your wedding dress." Fire Flower told Cactus, holding up her smartphone camera to face Cactus._

 _"Wow Cactus! That dress looks cute on you!" Stuffy chimed from the phone's screen._

 _"Thank you Stuffy!" Cactus said with a smile._

 _"You too Fire! Now you're girly like me!" Stuffy quipped._

 _"Shut up…you're still the queen of everything girly!" Fire Flower joked as she glanced away, blushing._

 _The other Sunflowers giggled at their exchange, but were suddenly interrupted by Marigold. Marigold walked up to them carrying a potted plant named Blooming Heart, who looked very worried and anxious._

 _"Hey everyone? Blooming Heart got my attention earlier, and she keeps trying to tell me something, but I don't follow. Does anyone know what she's talking about?" Marigold explained._

 _"It's horrible! I only realized just now! I asked my boyfriend Adam to come to the wedding, but I didn't realize that he might get shot! He's coming any minute now, someone please help him! I don't want him to die!" Blooming Heart panicked, almost hyperventilating._

 _"Slow down, and take deep breaths Blooming Heart. Who's Adam?" Sunflower gently asked, attempting to calm the distressed Plant._

 _"Wait, wait! Adam? You mean THAT Adam?" Shadow Flower spoke up._

 _"Yes, him." Blooming Heart answered in between breaths._

 _"Oh god…that's right! Kernel was standing at the entrance. If he sees Adam, he might shoot him!" Shadow Flower exclaimed._

 _"Shadow, do you know what she's talking about? You know who Adam is?" Sunflower asked Shadow Flower._

 _"Ok, you guys remember that graffiti painting the Zombies made that said, 'Adam iz Plant luver'?" Shadow Flower began explaining._

 _"Yeah?" Sunflower responded._

 _"Well it turns out, Adam is a real Zombie, and the rumors aren't just rumors…" Shadow Flower stated._

 _Blooming Heart was a Plant who was often chastised for one trait: She was attracted to Zombies. Many of the other potted Plants thought she was crazy, or that something was wrong with her. Why would she be attracted to something that only wants to eat her? Nevertheless, Blooming Heart made no apologies about her interests, and searched endlessly for a Zombie that would return her love. Adam, a Conehead Zombie, turned out to be this Zombie._

 _Adam was a Zombie who was often criticized for one thing: He was peaceful toward Plants. Almost all of the other Browncoats made fun of him or stigmatized him for showing any mercy to a Plant, believing that he was stupid for wanting to make peace with something that only wanted to shoot him. Regardless, Adam maintained his pacifist nature, evading all Plants and refusing to harm them. One day, he met Blooming Heart while shambling through the Garden Center, and decided to approach her. Blooming Heart was initially startled by Adam, until she realized his pacific intentions. In that moment, the two became, as Shakespeare would call them, "star-crossed lovers"._

 _"We have to make sure Adam is safe! Please, you have to help him!" Blooming Heart cried._

 _"Don't worry Blooming Heart, we will!" Sunflower assured Blooming Heart._

 _"You will?" Blooming Heart said in a surprised tone._

 _"If what you're saying is true, then he must be a nice Zombie. We'll help him arrive safely." Sunflower said further._

 _"Come on, we have to warn Kernel before he sees Adam coming!" Shadow Flower said to everyone._

 _"What should I do?" Cactus asked._

 _"You stay here Cactus. The procession will start soon, and you can't be seen until then." Sunflower answered._

 _"Oh, ok then." Cactus said._

 _Marigold carried Blooming Heart to Kernel, the bridesmaids following close behind her. Sun Pharaoh and Mystic Flower muttered a short conversation._

 _"A Zombie making peace with a Plant? Impossible." Sun Pharaoh said to Mystic Flower._

 _"It is very possible, Sun Pharaoh." Mystic Flower answered._

 _"How?" Sun Pharaoh asked skeptically._

 _"I know this to be true, for I have seen it with my own eyes…" Mystic Flower answered._

 _"As a prophecy?" Sun Pharaoh asked further._

 _"No, as reality!" Mystic Flower said._

 _"Hmm…" Sun Pharaoh responded._

* * *

 _Kernel was about to finish guarding the entrance, convinced that there was no danger to the wedding. In fact, he had planned a surprise for Cactus and Andy, and wanted to return to his Butterhawk at his farmhouse. But just then, he caught sight of a Conehead Zombie slowly walking towards the entrance. It was somewhat injured, having scratches and bruises on his head, and looked exhausted. He was carrying a gift wrapped box and an Etch-A-Sketch that read, in Zombie handwriting: "I am friend. Pleez don't shoot me". Kernel reacted with mixed feelings, knowing that this Zombie must have suffered through a lot, but also maintained his unwavering defensiveness toward Zombies._

 _"Hold it right there!" Kernel yelled to the Conehead Zombie._

 _The Zombie reacted by dropping his present and holding his hands up, terrified as Kernel pointed his Cob Busters at him._

 _"What are you doing here, Zombie? Did Dr. Zomboss send you to crash the party?" Kernel interrogated._

 _The Zombie pointed at his Etch-A-Sketch, wanting Kernel to see the message._

 _"Sorry pal, I don't believe you as far as I can spit. Just walk away slowly, and you won't end up with 30 rounds of kernels in your head!" Kernel barked._

 _"Wait, Kernel! Don't shoot him!" Shadow Flower called out to Kernel._

 _Kernel turned his gaze towards Shadow Flower and the other bridesmaids, keeping his Cob Busters trained on the Conehead Zombie._

 _"What are you ladies doing here? You should all be getting ready for the procession." Kernel said to the group._

 _"Don't shoot him Kernel. That Zombie's a friend. He was invited to the wedding by his girlfriend." Sunflower explained._

 _"I apologize, but I didn't receive any word of this. How can you be sure?" Kernel asked, lowering his Cob Busters._

 _"Marigold, let me see him…" Blooming Heart spoke up, as Marigold carried her to the Conehead Zombie._

 _The Zombie slowly stood up, feeling safer as Kernel stepped away. He met eyes with Blooming Heart, and slowly held out his arms as a kind gesture._

 _"Oh Adam…thank god you're alright!" Blooming Heart said in relief as Marigold handed her pot over to Adam._

 _Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Blooming Heart's flower pot, taking care not to drop her. Blooming Heart affectionately wrapped one of her petals around Adam, sobbing in relief that he was able to make it to the wedding safely. Some of the other sunflowers, and especially Kernel, could only stare in silence as they witnessed a Plant and a Zombie make peace._

 _"I would appreciate a thorough explanation for all of this." Kernel said._

 _"It's…kind of hard to explain. But thank you for not shooting him." Shadow Flower said to Kernel._

 _"Alright then. But if he takes even one bite out of Blooming Heart, he's a dead Zombie." Kernel said in a serious tone._

 _"I know it must have been difficult for you to come here, Adam. But thank you for going through all that trouble to see me." Blooming Heart whispered to Adam._

 _Adam nodded, remembering how terrified he was when he was being chased by Foot Soldiers for escaping Zomburbia._

 _"Hey, Adam! That's your name right?" Kernel said to Adam._

 _Adam looked at Kernel and nodded with a groan._

 _"I don't want to hear about any trouble from you, understand? I've got you in my sights!" Kernel sternly said._

 _Adam nodded quickly, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead._

 _"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my farmhouse." Kernel said as he walked away._

 _"Come on Adam! We're going to miss the wedding!" Blooming Heart said to Adam._

 _Adam grinned and carried Blooming Heart to the garden, where the other Plants were waiting._

* * *

 _The wedding reception was about to go under way. Father Pasture was standing at his makeshift altar while Andy was placed on top of a tall stool, awaiting his bride. Every Plant was seated in their arranged chairs, with potted Plants further in the front where they could see better, and Cactus's close friends in the very front seats. Cactus, the bride-to-be, began walking down to the altar, her pure white wedding gown flowing in the gentle breeze. Penny began playing the appropriate music from her radio as Cactus reached the altar. Father Pasture greeted Cactus with a nod and a grin as he began reading from his special "Plant Bible"._

 _"Upon this day, the Plant goddess, Lux Aeterna, showers her blessings upon two seeds that grow, thrive, and exist in unison and harmony. As these two seeds exchange thine vows and proclaim thine eternal love, a holy priest, be it Plant or Man, shall sow (wed) the seeds and transfer the blessings of Lux Aeterna, the mighty Sunflower Queen in Plant Heaven, unto them." Father recited._

 _Father Pasture held up the Plant Bible to Cactus, showing Cactus how to read her vows._

 _"I, Cactus, take you Andy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Cactus read aloud for everyone to hear._

 _Father Pasture held up the Plant Bible to Andy, allowing Andy to demonstrate the efficiency of his new SGD._

 _"I, Andy, take you Cactus, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Andy said in a digitized voice, causing some of the audience to giggle._

 _"Lux Aeterna, I pray that you see to this couple and ensure that no harm or misfortune may come to them. In these trying times, when the dead rise from their graves and attack the living, I pray that you may show us the way to salvation, when the time arises. As a holy priest that speaks on the behalf of plants, I ask of you, Lux Aeterna, to grant us protection from all harm. Amen." Father prayed._

 _Father Pasture closed his bible and looked out into the audience, outstretching his arms and smiling brilliantly._

 _"By the power vested in me by the Plant goddess Lux Aeterna, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cactus, you may now kiss the groom." Father proclaimed._

 _Cactus picked up Andy from his stool and whispered to him._

 _"No matter what happens to us, nothing will ever end our love. Do you agree?" Cactus whispered._

 _"I do." Andy replied._

 _Cactus smiled, and planted a kiss on Andy's nose._

 _"I present to you the newly married couple, Cactus and Andy." Father proclaimed._

 _Everyone stood up from their seats and cheered, tossing flower petals into the air and applauding. Sunflower, Peashooter, and Chomper in particular were very celebratory and joyful to see their best friend getting married. At that moment, everyone saw Kernel's Butterhawk fly above them. The Butterhawk began firing Cob Missiles up into the air, allowing them to detonate and rain popcorn onto the surprised onlookers below. Everyone cheered for Kernel's surprise, to which Kernel responded with a smile._

 _"I love the smell of freshly popped popcorn on a wedding day!" Kernel exclaimed as he piloted the Butterhawk back to his farmhouse._

 _Cactus carries Andy in her arms and walks with him down the aisle, where her friends tossed flower petals over them. Crazy Dave and Penny wait for them at the end of the aisle, happy to see the newly wedded couple._

 _"Congratulations you two! It's time to party!" Crazy Dave cheered._

 _"When we are finished with the reception, we can take you two to Eden for your honeymoon. Would you like that?" Penny asked._

 _"That sounds great, Penny. Thank you." Cactus said._

 _"Dessert comes first! We got your cake on the table for you to cut. Let's waste no time!" Crazy Dave said excitedly as he led the couple to their wedding cake._

 _The wedding cake was expertly crafted by Crazy Dave, and stood three tiers high. The cake was a chocolate cake covered in vanilla frosting and drizzled in chocolate and caramel. On the top tier of the cake laid an ornament resembling Cactus carrying Andy in her arms. Cactus carries Andy over to a small lawn table and leaves him there so she can get cake for them. She cuts two small slices out of the cake with such skill that the rest of the cake appeared untouched. Putting the two slices on a plate, Cactus brought the two cake slices to the table and offered one slice to Andy._

 _"Here Andy. I guess since we're the married couple, we get to have the first slices. But let's wait for the DJ to get the music set up, and for everyone else to find a table." Cactus said to her new husband._

 _"Ok." Andy answered._

 _As the rest of the Plants sat at their tables (Peashooter, Sunflower and Chomper chose to sit next to Cactus), Phat Beet turned on his speakers and began playing a techno remix of the popular song "Zombies on your Lawn". All the Plants in attendance were greatly enjoying themselves, as well as Adam, who was keeping Blooming Heart in his lap. Cactus and her friends were chatting away without a concern in the world._

 _"I want to say something to everyone as the Maid of Honor. Do you mind?" Sunflower asked Cactus._

 _"Go ahead. Phat Beet has the mic." Cactus answered._

 _Sunflower went up onto the stage and borrowed Phat Beet's microphone and began to speak to everyone._

 _"Hello everyone! How are we all doing?" Sunflower said, being met with some applause._

 _"I figured that since I'm the Maid of Honor, I have to give a little speech about Cactus. So, here it goes." Sunflower said further._

 _Sunflower fixed her dress before giving her speech._

 _"Cactus, there isn't anything I haven't already said about you. You're kind, caring, charismatic, joyful, and brave…there aren't enough positive adjectives in the English language to thoroughly describe you." Sunflower stated._

 _Cactus smiled at Sunflower's statement as every other Plant applauded._

 _"Maybe there will be more good things to say about you in the future, as life will inevitably continue, regardless of events and circumstances. I believe you'll make an excellent wife for Andy, knowing you. I could say these things to anybody in general, but for now, the focus is on you and your husband. May there be even greater things in store for you two in the future. Thank you." Sunflower finalized her speech, returning to her table as the audience cheered._

 _As Sunflower sat back down, Peashooter took her leaf and congratulated her._

 _"That was really well spoken, Sunflower. Short and simple, but somehow very effective." Peashooter commented._

 _"Thanks Peashooter!" Sunflower chirped._

 _Peashooter planted a kiss on Sunflower's cheek, an action that pleasantly surprised Sunflower. Sunflower responded by cupping her leaf around Peashooter's face and giving him a kiss._

 _"So…you're still going to be a sniper, right?" Sunflower asked Cactus._

 _"Of course. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't work." Cactus replied._

 _"Well, for now…just relax and spend some time with your husband. After everything you've done to help Plants and Humans, you deserve it." Sunflower said._

 _"I will. Crazy Dave and Penny told me that they'll take us to Eden for our honeymoon. I can't wait to see what it's like!" Cactus chimed._

 _"I'm sure you'll love it there." Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"Look at Blooming Heart and Adam over there." Peashooter said to his friends._

 _Peashooter, Sunflower, Cactus and Chomper turn their attention to the table where Blooming Heart and Adam were sitting. They saw Adam gently petting Blooming Heart's head, while Blooming Heart looked up at him with a lovestruck expression. The couple seemed happy, but the source and cause of their happiness was difficult for others to comprehend. Blooming Heart and Adam have both admitted in the past that they did not really question why they were in love; they simply accepted it as it was._

 _"Mystic Flower mentioned something about peace between Plants and Zombies. Is she saying that it's happened before?" Sunflower spoke up._

 _"Maybe it has…just not here. Maybe not even in our lives." Cactus responded._

 _"Did it happen a long time ago and we have no written history of it?" Peashooter asked aloud._

 _"Sun Pharaoh is technically the oldest Plant in our group, even Mystic Flower is only a few centuries old. Even during her reign as Queen of Egypt, Zombies were hostile towards her people. Mystic Flower must be referring to a different place that we don't know about, and judging by the way she's been talking about it, it must be happening right now." Sunflower explained._

 _"I guess we don't really need to visit that place to have proof…it's happening right here." Peashooter commented._

 _"It's a start…but it's far from enough to end the war." Cactus said._

 _"We'll do everything it takes to end it, Cactus. We'll travel to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, or the endless stretches of the fabric of time if we have to! Right everyone?" Sunflower said boldly._

 _"Right!" Peashooter said with a nod._

 _"All the way!" Cactus chimed._

 _Chomper barked in concurrence._

 _"Guys, look at the stage!" Peashooter exclaimed._

 _Crazy Dave had carried a potted Sunflower onto the stage and placed her in front of the microphone. This potted Sunflower was the original singer of the popular song "Zombies on your Lawn", and had since become a part-time Pop singer and Youtube celebrity. The potted Sunflower cleared her throat and began speaking._

 _"Hey everybody! I just wanted to sing for the reception, if that's cool with everyone. I haven't really sung in a while…but I'm sure I've still got it. Is everyone ready?" The Sunflower cheered._

 _The audience cheered in excitement, eager to hear the potted Sunflower sing._

 _"OK! Let's turn it up, DJ!" The Sunflower shouted._

 _Phat Beet changed the music to the original composition of "Zombies on your Lawn", causing the audience to cheer again. The potted Sunflower bobbed her head left and right to the rhythm of the song, like a metronome on a Grand Piano._

 _"1, 2, 3!" The Sunflower counted before starting to sing._

 _ **Zombies on your Lawn**_

 _ **There's a Zombie on your lawn**_

 _ **There's a Zombie on your lawn**_

 _ **There's a Zombie on your lawn**_

 _ **We don't want Zombies on the lawn!**_

 _As the potted Sunflower continued to sing, the audience stood up from their chairs and began clapping along. Some of them, including Shadow Flower and Fire Flower, pulled out their smartphones, turned on the flashlight, and started waving them around like candlelight._

 _"That sunflower is definitely a one hit wonder, but at least she makes Youtube videos as well." Sunflower commented._

 _"It's a good thing. Even if she's donating some of her earnings to support the war efforts, she's finding something better to do than fight." Peashooter commented._

 _"She's doing what she can. We all are." Sunflower said with a smile._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: After a lot of revisions and proofreading, here is what may be the last chapter I will be able to post for a while. I am going to be resuming college in a couple weeks, so I wanted to make this chapter special. It is certainly the longest one I've ever written, almost TWICE as long as Chapter 8. The thing is, I wanted to post 2 chapters, but the chapter would have been too short, so I instead posted it as one long chapter. I hope it is not confusing to read and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I've also updated the profile with more character bios, so please be sure to check that out as well. Once again, please understand that I am resuming college soon and may not be able to post another chapter for a while. But I will still read and reply to PMs, so please feel free to send me them. Thank you all so much for supporting the story. I am FAR from finished, and will continue to write. Until then, Timeman63 logging out!  
**


	22. Ch 22: The Interrogation

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains depictions of an interrogation and an execution  
**

 _(10 years earlier)_

 _"Interrogation session #15, subject: Berry Shooter. Beginning interrogation now…" A Zombie Scientist says into a microphone._

 _The Zombies had placed a captive peashooter into an isolated interrogation room, with a single steel door that locked like a safe vault, and a viewing window for outside Scientists to observe through. Inside the room, Berry Shooter had been sedated and bound to a chair by a Foot Soldier and a Scientist. Their job was to interrogate Berry Shooter for information that Dr. Zomboss required of them. The Zombies did not expect the interrogation to be successful, as all the interrogations before Berry Shooter had come up with nothing. Regardless, they were determined to get the intel they needed. The Foot Soldier woke up Berry Shooter by slamming a baton onto the tray next to his chair._

 _"Wake up, weed brain!" The Foot Soldier barked as he slammed down his baton._

 _"Where am I? Where have you taken me?" Berry Shooter asked as he quickly woke up._

 _"Greetings Berry Shooter. Let's just get to the point, shall we? We just have a question to ask you. Just one, we promise. We can also promise you that one way or another, you will die here." The Scientist cackled to Berry Shooter._

 _Berry Shooter attempted to fire a shot at the Scientist, to no avail._

 _"Oh, don't bother. We have confiscated your ammunition and gave you medicine that suppresses your ability to spit. Now, time for our only question…" The Scientist said as he stood in front of Berry Shooter._

 _Berry Shooter looked up at the Scientist with toxic dread, his mind racing and pondering what they were going to ask him._

 _"Tell us: Where is L.E.A.F?" The Scientist asked._

 _"L.E.A.F?" Berry Shooter responded._

 _"The L.E.A.F agency! Where are they?" The Scientist repeated in a firmer tone._

 _Berry Shooter hung his head, knowing what they would do to him when he gave his answer._

 _"I don't know who L.E.A.F is…" Berry Shooter quietly answered._

 _"Heh, heh, I hate to break this to you…but this is precisely what the 14 Plants before you said before their untimely demise. At least one of them, including you, MUST be lying. At least one of you has to know…" The Scientist muttered sinisterly._

 _The Scientist picked up a salt shaker from the table and poured some salt into his hand._

 _"You know, I like my edamame lightly salted." The Scientist cackled as he began sprinkling the salt into Berry Shooter's eyes._

 _Berry Shooter shut his eyes tightly, wincing and seething as the salt mixed with his own tears._

 _"Stop it with the salt! Your method of interrogation is petty!" The Foot Soldier barked at the Scientist._

 _"Do you want a turn?" The Scientist said with a grin._

 _"Let me do this!" The Foot Soldier said impatiently, stomping over to Berry Shooter, who was still in pain from the salt._

 _The Foot Soldier drew his Z-1 Assault Blaster and pointed it at Berry Shooter._

 _"Tell us where L.E.A.F's headquarters are! Where are they hiding? Which of you are L.E.A.F agents? What does L.E.A.F even stand for? Answer us now!" The Foot Soldier demanded._

 _"I can't tell you what I don't know. Do you want me to lie instead?" Berry Shooter muttered._

 _Suddenly, a knock (which sounded like a heavy gun hitting metal) came from the door._

 _"Come in!" The Scientist said._

 _The heavy door creaked open as another Zombie walked in. It was General Supremo, who had been sent by Dr. Zomboss to assist in the interrogation._

 _"Greetings, General!" The Foot Soldier said as he saluted General Supremo._

 _"What brings you here, General?" The Scientist asked._

 _"The doctor sent me here to see how you were doing with the captive. Apparently, you are not doing very well…" General Supremo answered._

 _"This stubborn weed refuses to spill the beans. He must know something!" The Foot Soldier said in a frustrated tone._

 _"Here, let me handle this myself." General Supremo said as he slowly approached a nervous and scared Berry Shooter._

 _"So…you are Berry Shooter, one of the elite soldiers of the Plant militia. You are doing well today?" General Supremo muttered, not expecting an answer._

 _"You should feel honored to be in my presence, I am Dr. Zomboss's most elite soldier of the entire Zombie army. Perhaps now that I am here, you will be more compelled to answer the question. The only question we need to know the answer to." General Supremo muttered ominously._

 _General Supremo leaned in closer to Berry Shooter, enough that Berry Shooter could smell his rotten breath._

 _"Where. Is. L.E.A.F?" General Supremo sternly asked._

 _"I told them already. I don't know who or where they are…" Berry Shooter whispered, fearful of what was going to happen to him._

 _"I understand. You speak the truth. Unfortunately, this means you are of no use to us. Allow me to introduce you to your executioner. We call him 'Jack-with-a-box'." General Supremo said as he stepped away._

 _The door swung open as a Jack-in-the-box Zombie walked into the room. He was cackling and convulsing uncontrollably, and was carrying an explosive jack-in-the-box in his straitjacket sleeves._

 _"Clear the room, gentlemen…" General Supremo ordered, leading the Foot Soldier and Scientist out of the interrogation room._

 _The Jack-in-the-box zombie began cranking the explosive device, laughing more psychotically as he cranked faster and faster. Berry Shooter was horrified by this behavior and knew what would come next, but as there was nothing he could do, he hung his head and quietly accepted his fate._

 _"L.E.A.F, whoever you are, I hope you come to us soon. I hope you can make sure no one else ends up like this. Do it for us, do it for the Humans…" Berry Shooter silently prayed._

 _General Supremo, the Foot Soldier and the Scientist were watching the execution taking place from the other side of the viewing window. The Foot Soldier and Scientist were somewhat nervous, while the General simply stood there emotionless. Suddenly, the jack-in-the-box popped up, causing the Jack-in-the-box zombie to stop laughing and screech at the top of its lungs._

 _"For Zomburbia!" The Jack-in-the-box zombie yelled._

 _The jack-in-the-box violently exploded, shaking the entire room and instantly killing both the Jack-in-the-box zombie and Berry Shooter. The Foot Soldier and Scientist ducked underneath their desk in terror, while General Supremo continued to stand there, unshaken. When the dust inside the interrogation room settled, the only remains of the execution were pieces of metal from the bomb and a large blue stain on the wall. The Foot Soldier and Scientist slowly crawled out from underneath the table, as they soon realized that the execution was done._

 _"Well, good thing the viewing window doubles as a blast shield, huh General?" The Scientist nervously said, attempting to lighten the mood._

 _"6 months, 15 prisoners, and still we have nothing…" General Supremo sternly noted._

 _"General, forgive us. We've done everything we…" The Foot Soldier began to say before being interrupted by the General._

 _"It's not your fault, comrade. But Dr. Zomboss does not have patience for failure." General Supremo said, facing away from the viewing window._

 _General Supremo pulled out a tin of cigars from his pocket and took one for himself._

 _"Cigar?" General Supremo offered the Foot Soldier._

 _"Thank you, sir." The Foot Soldier thanked as he took a cigar from the General._

 _General Supremo lit his cigar with his standard issue Z-tech lighter and slowly exhaled a stream of smoke._

 _"You know, I doubt any of the Plants we have interrogated are affiliated with L.E.A.F. If they were, we would not have been able to capture them so easily. L.E.A.F agents are supposed to be elite fighters, comparable to our own Top Zombie agents. I should know, I am the leader of the Top Zombie unit." General Supremo thought aloud._

 _"As well as the leader of Tank Commander's, Super Commando's, and Sky Trooper's units." The Foot Soldier commented._

 _"Naturally…" General Supremo said proudly, taking another puff from his cigar._

 _"So, what do we do?" The Scientist asked._

 _"Continue to do what you have always been doing. One day, we will get our hands on a L.E.A.F agent. Don't expect that day to be tomorrow. L.E.A.F could be anywhere, and until we have a lead, we will get nowhere near them." General Supremo answered._

 _"What if L.E.A.F attacks first?" The Foot Soldier asked._

 _"That would be our worst-case scenario, but make no mistake. We will still deal with them. L.E.A.F or not, they are still feeble Plants." General Supremo said as he fiddled with his Golden Gatling gun._

 _General Supremo spat out his cigar and stomped it into the floor._

 _"Continue to interrogate any Plants we capture. We will emerge victorious. Get someone to clean up the mess in there…" General Supremo said, motioning to the interrogation room._

 _"Yes, General." The Foot Soldier said, saluting him one last time._

 _General Supremo exited the room, leaving the Foot Soldier and Scientist to their work. As the General returned to Dr. Zomboss, he pondered again and again:_

 _"Where is L.E.A.F?"_

* * *

 _(Present Day)_

 _"Madam, I have a report to make." A hooded agent said._

 _"I could probably guess, but what is it?" A masked female agent said in an Irish accent._

 _"The Zombies are running rampant. Strategic eras are being attacked! Timelines Omega, Epsilon, and Theta are in critical condition, jumping left and right, starting and stopping! Requesting feedback." The hooded agent reported in a somewhat worried tone._

 _"Which eras have been invaded?" The female agent asked._

 _"The Viking Age, the Prohibition Era, and the Modern Era." The hooded agent answered._

 _"Which Modern Era?" The female agent asked further._

 _"The default." The hooded agent clarified._

 _The female agent stood in silent contemplation._

 _"What should we do, Madam?" The hooded agent inquired._

 _"The time has come to act. Send a homing signal to all current agents. We must have them arrive here in the HQ for further instruction." The female agent ordered._

 _"What about the endangered eras?" The hooded agent asked._

 _"We have agents there to deal with the situation. They will have no problem fighting off the Zombies." The female agent assured._

 _"Which agents?" The hooded agent inquired._

 _"Agent [REDACTED] in the Viking Age, Agent [REDACTED] in the Prohibition Era, and Agent [REDACTED] in the Modern Era." The female agent said, making certain that the audio recorder censored sensitive information._

 _"Some agents are pending recruitment, correct?" The hooded agent asked for clarification._

 _"We are looking to hire [REDACTED] from Dark Age Europe, [REDACTED] from Modern Antarctica, and [REDACTED] from Timeline Gamma." The female agent clarified, once again making sure to censor confidential names._

 _"[REDACTED] from Timeline Gamma?" The hooded agent said, not realizing that the audio recorder was censoring the name that they mentioned._

 _"Yes, he shows great promise and will prove himself well in our agency. I will attempt to send recruitment agents to these Plants and bring them here. You go and help Agent [REDACTED] in the Prohibition Era." The female agent ordered, confident in the audio recorder's encryption abilities._

 _"Straight away, Madam!" The hooded agent said as they began to exit through a temporal portal._

 _"One last thing." The female agent said._

 _"Yes Madam?" The hooded agent asked._

 _"Send my regards to Agent [REDACTED] when you meet him. I have not seen him in a long while. I hope he is well." The female agent said with a masked smile._

 _"Will do, Madam!" The hooded agent said as they departed through the temporal portal, disappearing in a flash of blue light._

 _The female agent looked at her projection screen as she observed points of interest flash onto the screen, indicating Zombie attacks or potential L.E.A.F recruits. She then looked at her smartphone, a device that was capable of recording audio while encrypting sensitive information such as names. The audio recorder app was still recording audio, awaiting the final words of the female agent's message._

 _"That was my message. If an ally discovers this recording, use it to recruit other agents to support our noble cause, and feel free to join us as well. If an enemy discovers this recording…you heard nothing." The female agent said, finalizing her recording._

 _The female agent published the audio recording and sent it through the internet, confident that someone would come across it._

 _"Grapevine is questionable in its security, but it guarantees that the most Plants will see the message." The female agent thought aloud._

 _The female agent looked at her projection screen once more, sighing in discontent at the dire situation._

 _"This is certainly an important responsibility for us to take. But for the sake of Plant and Humankind, the timeline and every tangential timeline in between, we must be victorious." The female agent said to herself._

 _An idea struck the female agent, causing her to pull out her smartphone once more and send a message through Grapevine. She felt a little nervous doing so, but was confident that her username would be enough to hide her true identity._

 _ **Toxithorn started a private conversation**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Hello? Is anyone there?**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Uh, hi. It's you again huh?**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Listen, you are a spy and a hacker, correct?**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Yes, why do you ask?**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **I have a job offer for you…**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Surprise! I found the time to write one more chapter and I just HAD to publish it. Now let me make things more clear, THIS will be the last chapter I write in a while. Since I am resuming college in less than a week, I will not have time to write another chapter then. I will do what I can to write in my spare time, but for the most part, progress on the story will be more or less halted. Still, if you would like to send me Private Messages, feel free to. Even during college, I will make time to read and answer your messages. Also, I've made a poll on my profile page! Answering it will greatly help me in the future, so please make sure to visit the profile page to vote in the poll. I should be back by the time fall quarter ends (which should be sometime after Thanksgiving), but keep checking every now and then in case I am able to post another chapter. I will let everyone know when I am able to fully start writing again. Until then, thank you so much everyone for your kind comments, messages and reviews. I will continue to write (and make progress toward college), and I will see you all later. ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**

 **(Does anyone like tildes? I love tildes! Such adorable little squiggles!)**


	23. Ch 23: Welcome to LEAF

_"Thanks for coming to the party, Father! Here's your pay, in Plant coins. Also, I want you to have these!" Crazy Dave said to Father._

 _Crazy Dave handed a bag of 1000 Plant coins and 5 seed packets to Father Pasture as a thank you for being the wedding officiant._

 _"Seeds? For my garden?" Father asked._

 _"I thought you might need some to protect your chapel. I hope they help!" Crazy Dave said with a sincere smile._

 _"Let me see. Sunflowers, I can never have too many of them. They are wonderful beings. Peashooters are always good to have. Oh, my apologies, but I cannot accept Cherry Bombs or Doom Shrooms. I do not wish to harm the soil with their explosions." Father said as he sorted through the seed packets._

 _"No problem. I understand." Crazy Dave said as Father gave him back the Cherry Bomb seeds and Doom Shroom spores._

 _"Are…are these Ghost Pepper seeds?" Father asked in disbelief._

 _"You better believe it!" Crazy Dave answered with a grin._

 _"I have been missing these from my collection! They are the only explosive Plants that do not harm the soil beneath them. Bless you, Crazy Dave!" Father thanked Crazy Dave._

 _"Uh, I didn't actually sneeze, but thanks anyway!" Crazy Dave said._

 _At that moment, Penny had arrived in a flash of blue light from her trip to Eden._

 _"User Dave, I have transported the newlyweds to Eden for their honeymoon. We must now bring Father Pasture back to his chapel." Penny beeped._

 _"Are you ready to go home?" Crazy Dave asked Father._

 _"Yes. Thank you once again for inviting me to the wedding. I had a wonderful time here!" Father said with a smile._

 _Crazy Dave climbed into the driver's seat of Penny, while Father Pasture sat in the passenger seat. Penny powered up once more and quickly ascended into the sky._

 _"Next stop: Chapel City!" Crazy Dave chimed._

 _"That's not actually where I live…" Father commented._

 _"This is just how he talks. Believe me…" Penny spoke up._

 _Penny instantly warped away from the Backyard Battleground, leaving the Plants to clean up after the wedding reception._

* * *

 _Fire Flower was busy packing some of her belongings into a small backpack for her trip. She had packed some small snacks, a washcloth, a bottle of water, and a ribbon. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door._

 _"Uh…come in." Fire Flower said._

 _The bedroom door slowly opened as Sunflower walked in. Sunflower had finished putting away her wedding gown and packing for the trip, and had decided to check on Fire Flower._

 _"Hi, Fire!" Sunflower chirped._

 _"Oh, hi Sunflower." Fire Flower answered._

 _"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you ready to go?" Sunflower said._

 _"Yeah, I just need to pack a few more things, that's all." Fire Flower said._

 _"Once Penny comes back, she can take us to Time Park! Are you excited?" Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"I am excited! But are you sure you don't need to rest after the wedding?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"Well, Sun Pharaoh definitely isn't coming. She's already out cold!" Sunflower answered with a chuckle._

 _"It's just you, Peashooter, Chomper, Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea, huh?" Fire Flower said._

 _"We're all kind of tired from the wedding, sure. But the day isn't over yet! I promised that we would visit Time Park after the wedding, so we're all making sure you enjoy yourself over there." Sunflower stated._

 _"You'll like it there too. I know most of us like carnivals." Fire Flower said._

 _"We'll have fun while we're there. But most importantly, it's about you and Stuffy. Make the most of your time together, alright?" Sunflower said as she gave Fire Flower a gentle hug._

 _"We will…" Fire Flower replied._

 _"Good to hear that. Be ready when Penny comes back, ok?" Sunflower said as she left the room._

 _Fire Flower sat on her bed with many thoughts flooding her mind. What was it like in Time Park? How was she going to spend her time with Stuffy? These thoughts were quickly interrupted when Fire Flower looked at the framed picture of her parents on her nightstand. She picked it up, took a long look at the picture, noted the bright smiles of her parents, and smiled in return. She carefully removed the picture from the frame and put the photo in her backpack, wishing to show it to Stuffy._

 _"Mom…dad…I really wish you could meet Stuffy. This is the best I can do…" Fire Flower said._

* * *

 _"Hey Shadow! Do you want to come with us to Time Park?" Sunflower asked Shadow Flower._

 _"Oh, uh…sorry Sunflower, I can't. I just got invited to a…job interview. They want to hire me for my experience in espionage and hacking." Shadow Flower responded, seeming very anxious and hurried._

 _"Job interview? When did you get this?" Sunflower asked further, tilting her head in confusion._

 _"Unfortunately, they're not allowing me to disclose any information about it. My guess is that they're a private organization that specializes in intelligence. Remember when Agent Pea used to work for that hitman agency? Maybe it's like that." Shadow Flower attempted to explain._

 _"Oh. Does that mean you won't be helping us anymore?" Sunflower said with a sad frown._

 _"No, no! I can still totally help you guys with intel and all that. I'm not just gonna leave my friends for a company I hardly even know. If I don't like it, I can always just turn down the job. It's nothing to worry about, I promise!" Shadow Flower quickly replied._

 _"Oh, alright then! That's not too bad! Good luck with that, I guess." Sunflower said in relief._

 _"Don't worry about it; I have a good feeling about this!" Shadow Flower said as she departed._

 _"See you later, Shadow!" Sunflower called to Shadow Flower._

 _Shadow Flower pulled out her smartphone as she briskly walked to her destination. She opened up the Grapevine app and selected her current private conversation._

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Ok, I'm interested in your "job offer".**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Excellent! We are greatly appreciative of your willingness to help us.**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Is it too much to ask what I'm getting myself into?**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Do not worry, we are not a SEEDY organization. See what I did there? XD**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **I get it…I guess that confirms that you're a Plant and not a Zombie.**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **I apologize in advance for being extremely secretive about our organization. All you need to know is this: we are on your side. We wish to assist you in these trying times. The same goes for all of your friends and comrades.**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **So you're a military organization then…**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **That describes a mere fraction of our organization. I promise you that there is much more to us than that.**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Ok, look. You've got me REALLY intrigued. But I need to see for myself that you are our allies.**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Not a problem. Where would you like for us to meet?**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Meet me? Here in the Backyard Battleground? Sounds like a deal! I'm walking towards…Chomper Pizza right now.**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Wonderful. Stay there and wait. An agent will be sent to meet you there. They will personally escort you to our HQ.**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Does that mean I get to meet you in person?**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **Of course! I am far from reclusive. I greatly anticipate your arrival!**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Ok, see you soon!**_

* * *

 _Shadow Flower entered the Backyard Battleground's Chomper Pizza restaurant, a small pizza parlor that was part of a larger Chomper Pizza franchise. This restaurant used to be a popular hangout for many Plants in the local area, and would spend its working hours serving customers and hosting birthday parties. They served a large variety of foods, namely spaghetti, macaroni, tacos, hamburgers, salads, quesadillas, fried chicken, and of course, pizza. Their specialty dish was the world-famous Chomper Pizza, a pizza so large that it could serve a party of 10 and still have leftovers to take home. The chefs of Chomper Pizza would often hand out slices of their Chomper Pizza for free, since there was so much to go around. Truly, it was a great place to be with other Plants._

 _One day, however, the original owner of Chomper Pizza died in a Zombie attack, causing the restaurant to go out of business for a while before eventually reopening under new management. The chefs, waiters, and other staff would either die in a Zombie attack, or quit their job to work elsewhere. Eventually, only the new owner remained working in the establishment. The owner wasn't even a real Chomper, he was merely an animatronic with AI to help him manage the restaurant by himself. Long story short, Chomper Pizza remained open for business, even if business was slow._

 _Shadow Flower took a seat at the table closest to the entrance, and was promptly greeted by the animatronic Chomper. The robotic Chomper greeted Shadow Flower with digitized grunts and barks, similar to how a real Chomper would greet someone, and then beeped as he started taking Shadow Flower's order._

 _"I'll just have a regular slice of Chomper Pizza and iced tea." Shadow Flower answered._

 _The animatronic Chomper nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare the order, leaving Shadow Flower to herself. A few minutes pass by when suddenly, a hooded figure walked into the restaurant. The figure glanced around the restaurant, appearing puzzled by its emptiness, before taking a seat across the table from Shadow Flower. In this moment, Shadow Flower knew that this was the agent that was sent to meet her._

 _"Are you Madam Shadow?" The hooded agent asked Shadow Flower._

 _Shadow Flower stifled a giggle before responding._

 _"No one has ever called me 'Madam' before! Just call me Shadow." Shadow Flower answered._

 _"Very well." The hooded agent said._

 _The animatronic Chomper approached the table once again, asking to take the agent's order._

 _"Er…water, please." The hooded agent answered._

 _The animatronic Chomper returned to the kitchen, leaving Shadow Flower and the agent to their company._

 _"Water? You know they serve other things, right?" Shadow Flower commented._

 _"I do not have time to indulge." The hooded agent responded._

 _"Well, they have lemonade, or iced tea, or root beer floats. Are you sure you don't want any of those?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Perhaps later." The hooded agent replied._

 _Shadow Flower observed the agent with intrigue. The agent was about as tall as she was, except they were fully cloaked and wore a large hood to conceal their identity. The cloak itself was held together by a circular badge with a leaf emblem imprinted on it. The only traits that were visible to her were the agent's leaves, since the cloak provided no sleeves._

 _"So, uh, what's your name?" Shadow Flower asked, attempting to break the ice._

 _"My name is unimportant. It is also sensitive information that I cannot disclose." The hooded agent answered._

 _"Well, it can't be unimportant if it's sensitive information." Shadow Flower pointed out._

 _"Hmm…you are correct. The truth is…I am not comfortable telling you." The hooded agent said, sounding disappointed._

 _"You? A shady, secretive agent like you is uncomfortable to say their name? Actually…yeah that makes sense." Shadow Flower quipped._

 _"Hoodie…" The hooded agent whispered._

 _"Huh?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"My name is…Hoodie." The hooded agent reluctantly said again, slightly louder than before._

 _"That…that's like your codename, right?" Shadow Flower said in disbelief._

 _"No, that's my…legal…name…" Hoodie said quietly, growing more and more embarrassed._

 _Shadow Flower started to giggle before bursting into a fit of laughter, causing the agent to cover their face in sheer embarrassment. Shadow Flower quickly realized this as she attempted to pull herself together._

 _"Hey, hey, it's alright! I'm not *chuckle*, I'm not making fun of your name!" Shadow Flower said in between giggles._

 _"No, I understand. It is not a name befitting an agent." Hoodie muttered, still covering their face._

 _"No! It's a great name! I think it's cute!" Shadow Flower said with a smile._

 _"Do you…think so?" Hoodie asked, lowering their leaves._

 _"Yeah, I think so!" Shadow Flower answered._

 _"Well…er…thank you." Hoodie said, placing their leaves back onto the table._

 _"Hoodie…I like it." Shadow Flower said with a grin._

 _"Is service always this slow?" Hoodie asked, growing impatient._

 _"Well, there's just one Plant working here, cut them some slack." Shadow Flower answered._

 _"Where is everyone else? Is this not a popular restaurant?" Hoodie asked further._

 _"It is…but nobody really feels like eating pizza during a war like this." Shadow Flower answered._

 _"Hmm…" Hoodie said in contemplation._

 _"Your voice sounds interesting…" Shadow Flower commented._

 _"Is it?" Hoodie replied._

 _"It's hard to describe. Are you male or female?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _Hoodie anxiously tapped their leaves in response to this question, a gesture that Shadow Flower immediately noticed._

 _"Is something wrong?" Shadow Flower asked Hoodie._

 _"That is a…sore question, to be certain. I cannot see myself as either of those." Hoodie answered._

 _"Oh, I see. Does that mean you're genderless, third gender, or androgynous?" Shadow Flower asked further._

 _"Androgynous." Hoodie replied._

 _"Ok, that's cool. Your voice does kind of sound like a cross between a male and female voice. But it sounds a little more feminine to me." Shadow Flower said._

 _"That's because biologically, I am female. But it doesn't seem right. I am too masculine to be female, but not enough to be male. I don't fit into either category." Hoodie said begrudgingly._

 _"Gender isn't a category, it's an identity. If you can't see yourself as male or female, that doesn't matter. What matters is how you see yourself, and what you make of it. So do you prefer 'they'?" Shadow Flower said to Hoodie._

 _"Yes." Hoodie simply replied._

 _"I'm cool with that." Shadow Flower said with a smile._

 _Just then, the animatronic Chomper came to the table with their order: A slice of Chomper Pizza and a tall glass of iced tea for Shadow Flower, and a glass of filtered water for Hoodie. Shadow Flower began drinking her tea while Hoodie slowly sipped their water._

 _"Are you a sunflower, by any chance?" Shadow Flower asked Hoodie._

 _"What makes you say that?" Hoodie asked in response._

 _"Well, you have leaves, and the only two Plants that have leaves are Peashooters and Sunflowers. That rules out you being a Chomper or a Cactus. As far as I'm aware, there's only one Chomper left alive, and Chompers can't talk anyway. If you're a Peashooter, that would be really cool, since the Peashooter population is also running a bit low. But it's much more likely that you're a Sunflower, judging by the voice, the posture, the emotional energy…" Shadow Flower rambled until she saw Hoodie tilt their head, realizing that it was their way of saying 'stop'._

 _"You are far too intelligent." Hoodie commented._

 _"Is that bad?" Shadow Flower joked._

 _"It is…for the Zombies." Hoodie joked in response._

 _Shadow Flower giggled as she continued to study Hoodie. She swore she could almost see Hoodie grin from underneath their hood._

 _"What exactly does your agency do?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"We are a special organization, tasked with the ultimate responsibility to save the universe. We travel through space and time to correct temporal errors, protect endangered and strategic eras, and find the most qualified individuals to help us fight in the name of Plant and Humankind." Hoodie answered._

 _"Does your organization have a name?" Shadow Flower asked further._

 _"Yes. We are the L.E.A.F agency." Hoodie answered._

 _Shadow Flower's eyes widened as she recognized the name, scarcely able to contain her intrigue._

 _"Based on your expression, you must have heard of us before." Hoodie noted._

 _"I have…many times when I was retrieving Zombie intel, I would often overhear the Zombie soldiers asking each other the same question: Where is L.E.A.F? When they were interrogating Plant prisoners, they kept asking the same question: Where is L.E.A.F? And only now, I am seeing a L.E.A.F agent in the flesh." Shadow Flower said._

 _"We must admit, we are partially regretful that so many Plants have fallen before we could take action. We stand idle no longer. This is where you and your friends come in." Hoodie stated._

 _"Alright then, where do we come into this?" Shadow Flower asked as she took a bite of her pizza._

 _"You have shown a lot of potential in sabotaging the Zombie forces. We were hoping you would consider working for us. Your skills and experience in technological warfare would prove to be invaluable to L.E.A.F." Hoodie explained._

 _"I don't know. I've been helping my friends so much through the war. I can't just leave them without warning." Shadow Flower muttered._

 _"When I escort you to L.E.A.F HQ, you can make your decision then. There are more authorized agents that can help you consider." Hoodie said further._

 _"One last thing. What does L.E.A.F stand for?" Shadow Flower asked as she finished the last bites of her pizza._

 _"It stands for 'League of Extraordinary Action Foliage'." Hoodie answered._

 _Shadow Flower stifles another giggle, believing that the name was somewhat silly._

 _"It was the best they could come up with." Hoodie said as they shrugged._

 _"Ok then, will you be my chauffer?" Shadow Flower joked._

 _"We have no need for a vehicle." Hoodie said as they stood up._

 _Shadow Flower stands up from the table and leaves a tip for the animatronic Chomper, following Hoodie outside the restaurant._

* * *

 _"So how will we get to the HQ?" Shadow Flower asks._

 _"We will take the same way I came. But we must be quick, so as to avoid being followed." Hoodie answered._

 _Hoodie lead Shadow Flower to a small park on the Plant side of the Backyard Battleground. Hoodie quickly looks around, checking to see if anyone was looking. Hoodie then held out their leaves and hung their head as they began focusing their energy. As Hoodie spread their leaves apart, they tore open the fabric of time to create a bright blue portal, akin to Crazy Dave's temporal portal. Before Shadow Flower could comprehend what she had witnessed, Hoodie had already stepped through to the other side._

 _"Quickly, take my leaf! The L.E.A.F agency awaits you!" Hoodie called out to Shadow Flower._

 _Shadow Flower grabbed Hoodie's leaf as she stepped through the portal. Hoodie then quickly closed the portal behind them in a blinding flash of light._

 _"Ok, hang on a minute! Did you just rip open a temporal portal?" Shadow Flower said in surprise._

 _"L.E.A.F agents can only do so in designated locations. But yes, that is what I did." Hoodie answered._

 _Hoodie brushed down their cloak before speaking again._

 _"Shadow, welcome to L.E.A.F HQ!" Hoodie proclaimed with outstretched leaves._

 _Shadow Flower gazed around in complete awe at the spectacle before her. The L.E.A.F HQ was a large cylindrical facility, constructed similarly to a library archive, complete with walkways and staircases to travel to each floor. The facility appeared to ascend and descend indefinitely, in a way that could potentially induce vertigo. Many agents, cloaked or otherwise, walked along the walkways with only a single railing to support them. Some agents were walking into temporal portals, while some were entering the facility through temporal portals, as Shadow Flower and Hoodie had. In the very center of the facility was a control panel with a large holographic monitor that displayed all sorts of data and information. Everything seemed unreal and dreamlike, but it was indeed reality._

 _"This is amazing! Where is this place?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"The HQ is stationed somewhere outside of boundaries of time. Time and space behave mostly the same in this facility, except our time will never run out here. We consider the facility as an origin point on a graphical grid, allowing us to travel through space and time with little difficulty." Hoodie explained._

 _"So does that mean you can go anywhere you want, at any time?" Shadow Flower asked further._

 _"Certainly, though we can only specify our destinations to an extent. As a result, we may end up at our intended destination a few minutes too late or too early. We are working on reducing the amount of error down to seconds. Come with me now, a higher agent is waiting to meet you." Hoodie said, leading Shadow Flower across a bridge leading to the center of the facility._

 _Shadow Flower resisted the urge to look down as she followed Hoodie across the bridge. When the two arrived at the center of the facility, they saw a masked female agent seated at the control panel, giving communications through a microphone._

 _"Status update on Timeline Omega…status confirmed. Timeline Omega has been protected. Status update on Timeline Sigma…status confirmed. Timeline Sigma is still endangered. Status update on Timeline Alpha...status pending." The female agent said as she received and delivered communications._

 _Hoodie walked up to the female agent and knelt down before speaking._

 _"Madam, I have brought the recruit." Hoodie said._

 _The female agent turned around in her chair, becoming delighted as she saw who it was._

 _"Ah, excellent work Agent Hoodie." The female agent chimed as she stood up from her seat._

 _Shadow Flower went up to the female agent and shook leaves with her._

 _"Hello miss! You must be Toxithorn." Shadow Flower greeted._

 _"It is no longer necessary to refer to me by that name. I am Druid Rose, one of the top agents of L.E.A.F. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you!" Druid Rose said with a smile and a curtsy._

 _Druid Rose was a mysterious looking rose, donning a dark purple cloak and a large wooden mask that concealed her entire face, aside from the eyes. The mask itself appeared to be decorated in tribal markings, giving the mask an intimidating look. Druid Rose also wielded a magic wand that contained toxic magic energy, making her one of the most powerful magicians in existence._

 _"Druid Rose, huh? That's a cool name. Your voice sounds pretty awesome too." Shadow Flower commented._

 _"I am Irish, as I am certain you have concluded. Would you like me to speak more stereotypically? Top o' the mornin' to ya lass! How do you fare? I'm havin' a whale of a time!" Druid Rose spoke in a very over-the-top manner, causing both her and Shadow Flower to burst into laughter._

 _"Ok, well, I'm here now. Why exactly am I here?" Shadow Flower inquired._

 _"You have figured it out by now, haven't you? You have been recruited to help the L.E.A.F agency fight back the Zombies and bring back peace and justice to all eras. You were recruited due to your expertise in intelligence hacking and retrieval. Your skills would be greatly beneficial to our cause." Druid Rose explained._

 _"Oh…um…that's great and all…but…" Shadow Flower stuttered._

 _"Is something the matter?" Druid Rose asked._

 _"Well, it's just…I'm already part of an army. My friends are all part of the team, and I can't just leave them to work elsewhere." Shadow Flower explained._

 _"Yes, we know this. We were hoping we could come to some sort of compromise if you were to be conflicted with our job offer." Druid Rose said with a nod._

 _"Well…hey wait! Isn't that…" Shadow Flower began to say._

 _"Hm? Does something catch your attention?" Druid Rose asked._

 _Shadow Flower looked up at the walkway to her left to see a very familiar face. It was a sunflower named Happy Flopsy, who was formerly a combat medic for the team. Happy Flopsy lived a very similar life to Solara, having married an Ice Pea and having a daughter with him. Ever since her husband died in the battlefield, Happy Flopsy left the team, as she had become too grief-stricken to fight. Yet here she was, walking among other agents._

 _"Hey, Happy! Over here!" Shadow Flower called out._

 _Happy perked her head up and looked toward the voice calling her name._

 _"Shadow?" Happy said, running down a stairway to meet up with Shadow Flower._

 _Shadow Flower and Happy gave each other a big hug, joyful to see each other after so long._

 _"Happy, what are you doing here?" Shadow Flower asked Happy._

 _"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Happy said._

 _"You explain first. It's been WAY too long, girl!" Shadow Flower said with a grin._

 _"Alright then. Well, I was at home, living by myself. It had only been a few days after Ice Pea died, so I was still very sad. Then there was a knock at my door, and when I answered it, one of the hooded agents recruited me to join L.E.A.F! 5 years later, here I am!" Happy explained._

 _"That's awesome, Happy. How come you never told us this?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Same reason most L.E.A.F agents have. It's just too risky to reveal our identity." Happy answered._

 _"It's OK, I understand. How has your daughter been?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Snow Flower has been wonderful! She's a brave soldier, just like her father." Happy said with a smile._

 _"Snow's still stationed in Antarctica right now. We haven't really been contacting her. Sorry about that." Shadow Flower said._

 _"Oh, don't worry about her. She's doing great out there!" Happy reassured Shadow Flower._

 _"Well, considering the fact that she can walk through sub-zero temperatures like it's nothing, I'm sure she is." Shadow Flower said with a grin._

 _"It takes a lot more than some cold to stop her!" Happy chimed._

 _"Hey, I'm really sorry about Ice Pea. We all miss him." Shadow Flower stated._

 _"I miss him too. It's good to hear that his memory lives on. Both me and my daughter will continue fighting in his honor!" Happy responded boldly._

 _"Great. Thanks Happy!" Shadow Flower said with a smile._

 _"Ah, Agent Happy! I was just about to give you a mission." Druid Rose spoke up._

 _"Yes Madam! What is my mission?" Happy asked as she approached Druid Rose._

 _"Come closer. I will have to whisper…" Druid Rose said._

 _Happy followed Druid Rose's instruction, allowing Druid Rose to whisper to her._

 _"We have finalized your daughter's audit. She passed." Druid rose whispered._

 _Happy stepped back in surprise._

 _"Does that mean…you're recruiting her?!" Happy exclaimed._

 _"Well, I suppose there is no reason to whisper anymore, but yes. We are recruiting your daughter, Snow Flower." Druid Rose said with a smile._

 _Happy jumped up and cheered at the good news, causing Shadow Flower to smile as well._

 _"Now you must go to Antarctica and tell your daughter the news. Make sure to bring your parka!" Druid Rose stated._

 _"Right away Madam!" Happy said._

 _"Congratulations Happy. This is great, isn't it?" Shadow Flower said to Happy._

 _"It's wonderful! Now she can go wherever and whenever she wants to! That means more quality time with mommy!" Happy giggled, causing Shadow Flower to giggle as well._

 _"Well, guess it's goodbye again." Shadow Flower said, sounding somewhat sad._

 _"Oh Shadow, I'll see you again soon. I promise! Tell the others I said hi!" Happy stated._

 _"Ok then. See ya Happy!" Shadow Flower said as she waved goodbye to Happy._

 _"Bye Shadow!" Happy said as she ran up the stairway and into a temporal portal._

 _Druid Rose twirled her wand in thought as she attempted to come up with a plan for Shadow Flower._

 _"I have a proposal…" Druid Rose finally stated._

 _"What is it?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Continue to fight on your friends' behalves. However, we will also support your friends with our L.E.A.F agents. They have no qualms about assisting third party militias." Druid Rose explained._

 _"You're going to send L.E.A.F agents to help us? That would be great! We need as much help as we can get!" Shadow Flower exclaimed._

 _"It is decided then. I have one condition, however. Any intelligence you currently have and will discover in the future must be given to L.E.A.F, so that we may be able to discover our enemies' weaknesses." Druid Rose stated._

 _"So you just want me to give you whatever intel I have now, and then give you more intel when I find it?" Shadow Flower clarified._

 _"Yes." Druid Rose replied._

 _"I'm cool with that. You're going to be our allies, right?" Shadow Flower stated._

 _"Together, we are stronger." Druid Rose said with a nod._

 _"Great! I'll send you the intel when I get back home. Does this mean I can go back now?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Certainly. Safe travels, Shadow Flower. As an affiliate of the L.E.A.F agency, you are always welcome here." Druid Rose said as she waved goodbye to Shadow Flower._

 _Shadow Flower waved goodbye to Druid Rose as Hoodie lead her back to the temporal portal that they arrived from._

 _"Here, take this." Hoodie said, handing a card to Shadow Flower._

 _"What's this?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"It is my calling card. As you are not an official L.E.A.F agent, you will not be able to travel to HQ by yourself. Contact that number, and I will be there to escort you to HQ if need be." Hoodie explained._

 _"Thanks. I was going to ask for your number anyway!" Shadow Flower joked._

 _"What? W-Why is that?" Hoodie stammered._

 _"Uh, no reason…" Shadow Flower said with a knowing grin._

 _"You just want to contact me for your own benefit, don't you?" Hoodie said, sounding annoyed._

 _"Mmm…good guess." Shadow Flower said with a playful smile._

 _"I will see you on your way. Take care of yourself, Shadow Flower." Hoodie stated._

 _"You too, Hoodie!" Shadow Flower said as she stepped through the portal, returning to the Backyard Battleground._

 _Hoodie closed the portal, generating a flash of blue light. As Hoodie began walking towards Druid Rose to receive further instruction, their smartphone generated a notification sound. Hoodie pulled out their smartphone and opened up the Grapevine app._

 _ **DarkAlias started a video chat**_

 _"Um…hello?" Hoodie said._

 _"Ok, the number works!" Shadow Flower chimed._

 _"Do you need anything else?" Hoodie asked._

 _"Nope, I'm good!" Shadow Flower answered._

 _"*sigh* Alright then. Continue with your day." Hoodie said._

 _"See ya!" Shadow Flower chirped as she ended the video chat._

 _Hoodie pocketed their smartphone and sighed again._

 _"Disregard it, Hoodie. Emotional involvement will only lead you to heartbreak, and will compromise the greater good…" Hoodie muttered._

 _Hoodie approached Druid Rose and asked for further instruction._

 _"What shall I do next Madam?" Hoodie asked Druid Rose._

 _"For now, you should rest. You have been doing a wonderful job today, Agent Hoodie. I will summon you when it is necessary." Druid Rose said with a smile._

 _"Very well Madam." Hoodie said as they walked toward their bedroom._

 _Druid Rose sat back down in front of her control panel and resumed work._

 _"Today was a wonderful day. I look forward to what lies in the potential futures." Druid Rose said to herself._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Surprise update! I have been working on this chapter in my spare time, after finishing college work, and I am quite satisfied with the results. It's a much longer chapter, not only because of the introduction of L.E.A.F, but also to keep everyone tided over until I finish Fall Quarter so I can get back to updating more regularly. As a reminder, I will still read PMs if anyone wants to send them. Don't worry about me being in college, I will always find time to read them! Also as a reminder, a poll is posted on my profile page (it should be near the top) for anyone to vote on. Your vote will greatly help me in the future, so feel free to vote if you want to. The profile itself also has new character bios for the newly introduced characters, so remember to check that out as well. Once again, thank you to everyone for your continued support. I will be able to post chapters regularly after Fall Quarter ends (which is about December 14th). ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**


	24. Ch 24: The Time Snare

_Dr. Zomboss sat at his desk, attempting to start up some small talk with his future self, to no avail. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on his desk, until his future self suddenly spoke up._

 _"Slow day?" Future Zomboss said._

 _"Too slow…something's not right…" Dr. Zomboss replied._

 _"What makes you think that?" Future Zomboss asked._

 _"We've had no incidents involving Plants for the last few days. The only major thing that has happened recently is when a Zombie left Zomburbia without my permission. It's just not normal for the Plants to be so…dormant!" Dr. Zomboss explained._

 _"Well…just because the Plants aren't doing anything doesn't mean you have to sit idly by. Would you like some suggestions?" Future Zomboss stated._

 _"Please…I'm bored to death…more than normal!" Dr. Zomboss answered with a nod._

 _"So you have your temporal teleporter, yes? I would suggest sending Zombies to non-strategic locations and eras." Future Zomboss suggested._

 _"Why non-strategic?" Dr. Zomboss asked in confusion._

 _"At best, it will catch the Plants by surprise. At worst, it will at least give you and your soldiers something to do." Future Zomboss explained._

 _"Very well then. I'll just fire up a time period randomizer and see what numbers come up." Dr. Zomboss mumbled, typing in command prompts into his computer._

 _"You know…I've been theorizing the applications and implications of timeline communication." Future Zomboss said._

 _"So you have. Have you discovered anything?" Dr. Zomboss asked, suddenly gaining interest._

 _"Only one theory…and I am not certain what to make of it." Future Zomboss stated._

 _"What is it?" Dr. Zomboss asked further._

 _"I have attempted to survey the temporal landscape that is the fabric of time and space, analyzing any timeline I was able to observe. It was not a simple task, but I may have some explanation as to why we are able to communicate with each other and not with any other timelines." Future Zomboss explained._

 _Future Zomboss proceeded to pull up a holographic chart and used a pointer to elaborate his explanation._

 _"I want you to imagine time as being a sort of tree. There's the trunk, which represents temporal constants and fixed points in time. The trunk cannot be manipulated in any way, but there is debate as to where the trunk starts and ends. That is because a tree also consists of branches, and that is what different timelines represent. Here's your Timeline Alpha. My Timeline Sigma is somewhere around…here. Notice how the timelines are not connected to each other, not directly anyway. Our timelines exist on different 'branches' of time. On the topic of branches, there are nearly an infinitesimal number of different branching timelines, so it becomes rather difficult to determine which points in time are fixed or not. Also, naming these timelines becomes more of a chore, as we have a limited number of letters and numbers to use." Future Zomboss explained in great detail, intriguing Dr. Zomboss further and further._

 _"Very fascinating! But please, continue!" Dr. Zomboss stated with excitement._

 _"Remember how I said that our timelines are not connected directly? Well, they actually are, in a manner of speaking. Do you see this faint blue line between the two timelines?" Future Zomboss said, pointing to the chart._

 _"Hmm…yes. That is quite difficult to see." Dr. Zomboss answered._

 _"That is an artificial connection between our timelines, created as a result of our interactions. When I send mercenaries through to your timeline, this connection glows brighter. Imagine a drill being used to provide a path from one tunnel to another tunnel. That is what is happening here. I have named this blue line a 'Temporal Bridge'." Future Zomboss elaborated._

 _"This is wonderful information! This could be the key to dominating over the Plants permanently!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed._

 _"I wouldn't be too eager…" Future Zomboss muttered._

 _"What do you mean?" Dr. Zomboss asked, surprised by Future Zomboss's statement._

 _"This is what I wanted to show you. Something far more important. Something far more…dangerous." Future Zomboss said as he swiped through the chart._

 _"While I was scanning these timelines, I found this…" Future Zomboss stated as he pointed to the chart._

 _"What is that red line?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"I've noted this timeline as Timeline Beta. This timeline appears to be enveloped by this strange red disturbance. I've attempted contact with this timeline, but the red disturbance seems to block any signals I try to send through. I can't even receive a picture of the timeline. What's more, the red disturbance seems to greatly strain the boundaries of the timeline, causing a worrying amount of stress to the timeline's fabric. That is what this is. A 'temporal trap'. A Time Snare…" Future Zomboss explained in a grim tone._

 _"Why should we be worried about this?" Dr. Zomboss asked, seemingly unfazed by this discovery._

 _"I have seen many Temporal Bridges showing up across time and space, similar to our own bridge. But I have also seen more than one Time Snare in existence. I can assume that the Plants are responsible for these new bridges, and possibly other Dr. Zomboss's may be learning to form bridges. However, I have no idea where the Time Snares come from. Suffice to say, if they have shown up on other timelines, there is a very real possibility that they can appear on our timelines as well." Future Zomboss stated, his gaze lowering and his voice growing quieter._

 _Dr. Zomboss tapped his fingers on his desk anxiously, unsure of how to process this new information._

 _"What do we do now, knowing all of this?" Dr. Zomboss asked._

 _"We continue to do what we have always done. But we must also continue to monitor the timelines to make sure nothing else is disturbed. Do not worry about this. I will monitor the timelines on our behalf." Future Zomboss assured his past self._

 _"Very well then. I'm going to send out my mercenaries now. It's been a real bore here lately." Dr. Zomboss said._

 _"Don't let me keep you waiting. Goodbye for now." Future Zomboss said as he ended the video call._

 _Dr. Zomboss looked at his computer to see the randomly generated temporal coordinates he asked for. He typed another command prompt to send calls to some of his soldiers. As he typed, Dr. Zomboss suddenly remembered something._

 _"Wait a minute! Those blasted kids!" Dr. Zomboss exclaimed as he picked up his smartphone._

* * *

 _Punk and Glitter were helping MC carry a large DJ system into the dining room, setting it down in the empty space where there would normally be a table. Punk and Glitter sighed in relief, while MC was beside himself with joy._

 _"Aw yeah! This is the coolest thing ever! I can't wait to buy some vinyls!" MC said with a smile._

 _"Yeah, I hope you're happy with it, MC. This thing wasn't cheap!" Punk said, somewhat sternly._

 _"Oh, guys! I'm getting a phone call!" Glitter stated._

 _"Pick it up then." Punk responded._

 _Glitter touched a button on her smartphone and lifted the phone to her ear (or at least where her ear would be, if she had any)._

 _"Hello?" Glitter said in a cute and polite voice._

 _"Where are you three? Get down here at once! You have more training to do!" Dr. Zomboss yelled from the other end, causing Glitter to recoil._

 _"R-Right, on our way Doctor…" Glitter stuttered in reply, hanging up quickly._

 _"Let me guess, Dr. Zomdouche wants us to go to his lab and let him bark orders at us?" Punk asked with dismay._

 _"I guess so…" Glitter said quietly._

 _"Oh well…we can play with the DJ system later! Let's go get pumped up!" MC said optimistically._

 _"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Punk mumbled._

 _As MC walked over to the teleporter, Punk looked at Glitter and noticed that she was tearing up._

 _"Hey Glitter. Forget what Dr. Zomboss said. He's just a crotchety old man." Punk told Glitter, attempting to comfort her._

 _"My dad used to say those things to me all the time. 'Where are you?' 'Get down here!' I wanted to get away from all of that, not have it happen to me more…" Glitter muttered._

 _"Come here, Glitter." Punk said as he wrapped his arms around Glitter._

 _Glitter hugged him tightly as Punk brushed her hair with his fingers._

 _"I know it's unusual for me to say this, but…it gets better from here. I promise…" Punk whispered._

 _"I know…I know it will…" Glitter said quietly as she dried her eyes on Punk's shoulder._

 _"Come on, homies! Dr. Z's not gonna wait any longer!" MC called out to Punk and Glitter._

 _"Right, we're coming." Punk answered._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long for another chapter to come out, but you know how college is. I meant to release this chapter yesterday, but my attention was pretty much split between this story and my Hero Banters story, and I wanted to make sure this story got the proper attention it needed. Sorry that the chapter itself is shorter than normal, but I wanted to get this important plot point out the best way I could, as it was an idea that had been sitting in my mind for a while. Now you know why the story is called Time Snare ;)**

 **Since I've been away, the story has accumulated over 18,000 views! If my estimate is correct, that means people have been reading this story over 2,000 times since the last chapter! I just want to say right now, thank you so much to everyone who continued to follow the story's development! I was very eager to get back to writing this story, and I know everyone is eagerly waiting for more to come. Thank you everyone for being so patient in the time I was in college. I will have another chapter out soon, and I can't wait to finish it! It's good to be back! ~Timeman63, logging out!**

 **P.S. Since it's been a while since I last updated, it might be a good idea to reread the other chapters if you haven't already. There is quite a lot to follow in this story!**

 **P.S.S. I have a serious question to ask everyone. Should I go back to all of the chapters and add a name to all of them? For example, should I take the first chapter and change the name from "Chapter 1" to "Ch. 1: Welcome to Zomburbia"?**

 **P.S.S.S. (Too many S's!) I have received the results of the poll I posted on my profile page. Thank you to everyone who participated. Your feedback was very much appreciated!**


	25. Ch 25: Welcome to Time Park

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains references to...well, I don't want to spoil it, but it's a sensitive subject. Don't say I didn't warn you...  
**

 _"Do you need anything else?" Hoodie asked._

 _"Nope, I'm good!" Shadow Flower answered._

 _"*sigh* Alright then. Continue with your day." Hoodie said._

 _"See ya!" Shadow Flower chirped as she ended the video chat._

 _Shadow Flower began walking back to the Backyard with a smile across her face, satisfied with her experience with the L.E.A.F agency. Druid Rose seemed like a friendly leader with a charismatic personality, and it was pleasing to see Happy again after all the time she had been absent. But Hoodie, in particular, greatly intrigued Shadow Flower. Hoodie was a L.E.A.F scout, searching for new recruits to work for the organization, and it seemed as though scouts like them had to wear heavy cloaks to conceal their identity, for whatever reason. Hoodie's vague identity only made Shadow Flower want to know more about them, even if it might compromise their ability to perform work for the agency._

 _Indeed, a dark hood and a quiet voice made Hoodie look like a character out of an action spy flick, an intimidating figure who only wished to assist the protagonist. Somehow, Shadow Flower found Hoodie to be…adorable, in a way. Like Hoodie was attempting to imitate someone from a movie._

 _"I wish I could have spent more time at L.E.A.F. But my friends really need my help with the war right now." Shadow Flower thought to herself._

 _Shadow Flower suddenly received a text from Druid Rose, prompting her to take out her smartphone and read it._

 _ **Toxithorn started a private conversation**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **I have one more thing to tell you. Since L.E.A.F will be assisting you and your friends in the war against the Zombies, it would be wise to inform your friends about us. However, I would advise against speaking about any L.E.A.F agents, current or future, to your friends, unless they introduce themselves to you. They will know when to reveal themselves.**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Ok then. So I guess that means no talking about you, Happy, Snow, or Hoodie until they meet my friends?**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **It would mean the most to L.E.A.F.**_

 _ **DarkAlias:** **Alright then. Maybe I should delete this conversation then…**_

 _ **Toxithorn:** **You are quite intelligent. You will know what to do.**_

 _ **Conversation deleted**_

 _Shadow Flower arrived at the Backyard to find Sunflower and the others still waiting for Crazy Dave and Penny. This confused Shadow Flower, since she felt as though they should have left by now, knowing she had been gone for quite a while._

 _"Hey Sunflower!" Shadow Flower called to Sunflower._

 _"Hi Shadow! That was fast!" Sunflower said with a smile._

 _"You guys haven't left yet?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Crazy Dave and Penny haven't come back yet. Besides, you've only been gone for about 5 minutes. How was the interview? Did you change your mind?" Sunflower explained._

 _"Um…no, no! They uh…they hired me! But they're kind of letting me work on my own terms. So I can still work with my friends!" Shadow Flower stammered._

 _"That's good! That means you can come with us to Time Park!" Sunflower chimed._

 _"Yeah, I'm cool with that. I don't really have anything better to do." Shadow Flower replied, her eyes glancing down at the ground._

 _"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Sunflower asked, tilting her head._

 _"Nothing, I'm fine." Shadow Flower quickly answered._

 _"Oh, OK then…" Sunflower said._

 _Just then, Fire Flower approached Sunflower and began talking to her, prompting Sunflower to turn her attention away from Shadow Flower. Shadow Flower only stood and pondered._

 _"5 minutes?" Shadow Flower thought to herself._

 _She suddenly recalled something Hoodie had said to her earlier:_

 _"We can only specify our destinations to an extent. As a result, we may end up at our intended destination a few minutes too late or too early."_

 _"I guess Hoodie meant to transport me 5 minutes earlier, but didn't…" Shadow Flower concluded._

 _L.E.A.F was still a wonder to Shadow Flower. How would her friends react to hearing about a secret organization they have never seen or heard about suddenly wishing to fight alongside them?_

* * *

 _"Do I have to go?" Commando Pea complained._

 _"Fire's been wanting to do this for a while. I think we owe it to her." Law Pea said to Commando Pea._

 _"I wanted to go fight Zombies with Kernel, Rose and Citron!" Commando Pea continued._

 _"Sorry, old chap. They're also coming with us to Time Park. There's no fighting to be had there." Agent Pea pointed out._

 _"Why are we going to an amusement park? Dr. Zomboss is still sending Zombie soldiers after our gardens and cities as we speak!" Commando Pea exclaimed._

 _"Now listen here, ya varmint! We're donating our time to this trip because Fire wants to see her girlfriend! She has literally never been with her in person! Do you even know what it's like to fall in love with someone and never be able to hold their hand or give em a hug? We're far from finished with fightin' Zombies, but let's just stop doing that for one gosh-darn minute and do something fun for once!" Law Pea barked at Commando Pea, frustrated by his friend's stubbornness._

 _Commando Pea quickly silenced himself, ashamed at his selfishness._

 _"You're right…I'm sorry…" Commando Pea muttered._

 _"I know you want to keep fighting, Commando. It's valiant of you to be so dedicated to the greater good. But we haven't done something like this in a long time. Let's all just relax. You, me, Law, and Peashooter. Remember…we might not ever get the chance to do this again…" Agent Pea said to Commando Pea, placing his leaf over his shoulder._

 _"Ok…" Commando replied._

 _"Sure thing. Looks like Crazy Dave's here. We should get going now." Law Pea said, adjusting his hat._

 _Peashooter, Sunflower, Shadow Flower, Fire Flower, Chomper, Agent Pea, Law Pea and Commando Pea boarded Penny, meeting up with Kernel, Rose and Citron inside._

 _"It is getting quite crowded here, User Dave." Penny called out to Crazy Dave._

 _"You're doing great, Penny! Next stop: Timey-Wabby-Wo Carnival! WAHOO!" Crazy Dave called back._

 _Penny flew away at super speed, following her GPS to the location of Time Park._

* * *

 _Stuffy Flower waited anxiously at the entrance of the Seeds of Time amusement park, more commonly referred to as Time Park. She was going to meet Fire Flower and her friends in person, for the first time. It wouldn't be long now. Knowing how happy Fire Flower was to finally meet her, waiting seemed like an eternity. Just then, Stuffy saw a flying vehicle up above her. She smiled brightly, realizing that it was Penny carrying Fire Flower and her friends. Penny slowly landed on the ground outside of the entrance, allowing the Plants to step out. Fire Flower was the first to go out, followed closely behind by Sunflower, Peashooter and Chomper._

 _"Hi sweetie!" Stuffy Flower called out to Fire Flower._

 _"Stuffy!" Fire Flower called back, running up to Stuffy Flower._

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower tightly hugged each other, laughing joyously. Sunflower and Peashooter both smiled upon hearing the two laughing._

 _"I haven't seen Fire that happy in years…" Sunflower commented._

 _"I know. It's amazing…" Peashooter replied._

 _Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea stepped out to see Fire Flower hugging Stuffy Flower, each of them reacting their own way._

 _"Now that's one happy girl!" Agent Pea said with a grin._

 _"Her girlfriend's a real doll face, ain't she? Good for her!" Law Pea commented._

 _"That's her girlfriend? She's literally a stuffed doll!" Commando Pea exclaimed._

 _"You got a problem with that?" Law Pea joked._

 _"No, I don't. But how is that possible?" Commando Pea replied._

 _"I could care less, old chap. Seeing that kid so happy brings a tear to my eye." Agent Pea answered._

 _Fire Flower released Stuffy Flower from her embrace and held leaves with her while looking into her button eyes._

 _"You're finally here!" Stuffy Flower said with a wide smile._

 _"Yeah, I am! This place is amazing! You live here?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"Yes! Come on! I want to show you around the park!" Stuffy Flower chirped, taking Fire Flower along by her leaf._

 _"Let's not get left behind!" Sunflower said to the rest of the Plants as they followed behind the couple._

 _Stuffy lead everyone through the main entrance of Time Park to the entryway garden. Here, there were the standard carnival games, toy booths, and concession stands, all surrounding the center garden. The garden was set up to look like the face of a clock from above, with large flowers at the hour positions._

 _"There's someone else I want everyone to meet! He's at the prize booth." Stuffy said to everyone._

 _At the prize booth, an elderly kernel was fast asleep in a rocking chair, slowly rocking and snoring loudly. His name was Pops Corn, and he was a retired general who decided to spend his retirement managing the Time Park carnival, with the assistance of Stuffy Flower._

 _"Pops! Wake up! We have visitors!" Stuffy said, trying to wake up Pops Corn._

 _"What? Huh? Oh, sorry about that Stuffy! I forgot they were coming today!" Pops stammered as he quickly woke up._

 _"I told you they were coming an hour ago, Pops!" Stuffy reminded Pops, giggling at the old Plant's silliness._

 _"That's right, isn't it? Sorry. You know how I am sometimes." Pops answered with an embarrassed grin._

 _"Hi Pops. How are you?" Fire Flower asked Pops._

 _"I'm fine, thank you for asking. You must be Stuffy's girlfriend, huh?" Pops answered._

 _"Yes, I am." Fire Flower replied._

 _"Well then, don't let me stop you two. Welcome to Time Park! We don't get many visitors these days. Enjoy your time here!" Pops said with a smile._

 _"Fire! Do you want to go see the rides?" Stuffy Flower asked Fire Flower._

 _"Sure!" Fire Flower responded._

 _"Now remember, Stuffy. We can't let anyone on the rides yet. I haven't finished the maintenance on them. Especially the rollercoasters…" Pops warned Stuffy Flower._

 _"It's ok, Pops! We'll just watch!" Stuffy Flower said, taking Fire Flower along with her._

 _"My little girl's all grown up now…where do the years go?" Pops muttered to himself._

 _Kernel and Rose approached Pops and began striking up a conversation with him._

 _"Pops? So this is where you've been all this time!" Kernel said with a grin._

 _"Oh, hello Kernel. I haven't seen you in years!" Pops said, looking at Kernel with tired eyes._

 _"I haven't seen you in years either. You were a great general for our unit back then! It was tough seeing you leave." Kernel commented, recalling Pops' position in the militia._

 _"I remember when you were just a First Lieutenant. You climbed the ranks so quickly! You were Lieutenant Colonel when I retired." Pops recalled._

 _"I'm promoted to Colonel now. But it wasn't the same without you barking orders at us. We missed your fake 'old man' voice. 'We're going to get those punks off our lawn!'" Kernel said with a smile._

 _"My age was always a running joke, wasn't it?" Pops said with a knowing grin._

 _"Kernel told me about you in his stories! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Rose spoke up, greeting Pops with a curtsy._

 _"Hello there. You must be Rose, the legendary magician. For a lady of your time, you haven't aged a bit!" Pops commented._

 _"Well, I suppose the anti-aging magic spells have something to do with it. It's a beauty secret kept by all roses!" Rose said with a giggle._

 _"Oh, I'm sure. Here I am, a wrinkly old husk with one foot in the grave. It'll be any day now…" Pops mumbled._

 _"Don't say that, Pops! After all these years, you've still got it!" Kernel chimed._

 _"Maybe, but I'm still not as spry as you." Pops answered with a smirk._

 _"It's hard to beat me there. I don't blame you. It's great to see you again." Kernel said sincerely._

 _"You too. I thought I'd never see one of my men again after I left. I'm glad I'm wrong!" Pops said with a smile as he adjusted his red and white hat._

 _Pops stood up from his rocking chair and began walking away from the prize booth._

 _"Well, I have to go and manage the carnival games. Someone has to pass out the prize tickets." Pops said to Kernel and Rose._

* * *

 _"Ring Toss? Do you want to try, Peashooter?" Sunflower asked Peashooter._

 _"Isn't Ring Toss rigged? Not that I'm accusing them of doing that or anything…" Peashooter replied skeptically._

 _"Son, I swear on my popcorn beard that all of the carnival games are very much possible. You just have to prove your skill, and you'll get tickets for your trouble. Normally we ask for tokens, but Stuffy told me to have you play for free." Pops assured Peashooter, standing behind the Ring Toss booth._

 _"I'll go first!" Sunflower said._

 _"That's the spirit! Take three rings, and test your toss! Land one on the bottles, and you get tickets!" Pops cheered in an old-timey fashion._

 _Sunflower picked up a ring, eyed the bottles intently, and tossed it with no hesitation. The ring landed perfectly on the neck of a bottle, surprising both Sunflower and Peashooter._

 _"We have a winner! Take 5 tickets as your prize!" Pops congratulated._

 _"How did you do that?" Peashooter asked Sunflower._

 _"Lucky shot, I guess. That or being a combat medic has improved my aim!" Sunflower answered with a smile as she received her prize tickets._

 _"Oops, I have to go. Looks like your friends want to play Balloon Pops. See you two later!" Pops said as he ran to another booth._

 _"I wish we could do things like this more often." Peashooter said to Sunflower._

 _"Me too. It's nice to get away from it all." Sunflower replied with a nod._

* * *

 _"You have the best aim out of the three of us. I think you should try this, Law." Agent Pea told Law Pea._

 _"This kind of stuff is child's play. These balloons are bigger than some Zombies' heads!" Law Pea bragged._

 _"Why not give it a try, cowboy? Pop at least 10 balloons, and you get tickets!" Pops encouraged Law Pea._

 _"I'll pop a lot more than 10, I can assure you." Law Pea said as he picked up some darts._

 _Law Pea hung his head and entered a trance._

 _"You know what time it is…" Law Pea muttered._

 _"It's high noon." Agent Pea whispered with a grin._

 _A few moments pass, and his breathing steadies._

 _"DRAW!" Law Pea shouted._

 _Law Pea threw all of his darts at once, popping 15 balloons._

 _"Someone take the tickets for me. Give me a real challenge next time." Law Pea said as he walked away from the booth._

 _Commando Pea and Pops looked on in amazement, while Agent Pea simply smiled._

 _"Good old Law! It's always high noon when he's around!" Agent Pea joked._

* * *

 _"We store our ice cream in something called a 'quantum cooler'. It keeps the ice cream perpetually cooled until someone opens it. That way, the ice cream never melts, no matter how hot it gets!" Stuffy Flower explained as she scooped some strawberry ice cream for herself and Fire Flower._

 _"That's really neat!" Fire Flower said as she took the ice cream from Stuffy Flower._

 _"I hope you like waffle cones!" Stuffy Flower said with a smile._

 _"Hey, Stuffy? I want to ask you something." Fire Flower said as she took a bite of ice cream._

 _"Ask me anything you want!" Stuffy Flower chimed._

 _"It only occurred to me recently. If your eyes are made of buttons, how are you able to blink?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"That's because my eyes aren't regular buttons! They're called Flexibuttons. They bend any way you want them to, and for me, that means I can do cool things like winking! The inventors are still trying to get them patented." Stuffy explained, winking as a demonstration of the buttons' capabilities._

 _"You don't mind me asking a more personal question, do you?" Fire Flower asked further._

 _"Like I said, ask me anything! I'm your girlfriend!" Stuffy Flower assured Fire Flower._

 _"Where are your parents? Do you not live with them? Pops doesn't seem related to you, either." Fire Flower asked with some hesitance._

 _"Oh, Pops? No, there's no relation! He's just a really good friend. Someone has to help him manage the park! Also…I don't have any parents." Stuffy answered cordially._

 _"You don't?" Fire Flower said in surprise._

 _"Technically, no. I was created in a botany laboratory as a science experiment! The botanists wanted to see if it was possible to artificially create Plant life out of something that isn't a seed." Stuffy explained._

 _"I guess they succeeded." Fire Flower said with a grin._

 _"They sure did! They made sure to make her extra cute, for good measure!" Stuffy Flower giggled._

 _"So, for all intents and purposes, you're basically a living, breathing toy." Fire Flower quipped._

 _"Sure, if that's how you want to see it." Stuffy Flower replied._

 _"A very girly toy!" Fire Flower joked._

 _"But you love it!" Stuffy Flower joked back, laughing._

 _"Yeah, I do." Fire Flower admitted with a blush._

 _"Do you want to go see Bjorn?" Stuffy Flower asked Fire Flower._

 _"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him! Sure!" Fire Flower replied._

 _"Come on! He'll be really happy to meet you!" Stuffy Flower said as she took Fire Flower's leaf, leading her to Bjorn's stable._

* * *

 _Crazy Dave and Penny were parked outside the entrance of Time Park, waiting for the Plants to be finished with their visit. Crazy Dave was satisfied and content, knowing that the Plants were away from any danger of Zombies. When the Plants were happy, so was he. Penny, meanwhile, was complacent as well, but wished that the current circumstances were more suitable. As good as it may be to visit amusement parks, the war only continues to do damage._

 _"Hey, Penny? My beard is hungry! Can we go get some food from Crazy Taco?" Crazy Dave said._

 _"Very well, User Dave. But I would advise against ordering 2 days' worth of tacos." Penny answered, knowing Crazy Dave's tendency to overstock on fast food._

 _"Hmm…you're right Penny. Let's order 3 days' worth! We need to stock up on food for the war!" Crazy Dave replied._

 _"*electronic sigh* No User Dave…" Penny said as she began ascending._

 _"Penny, wait up!" Shadow Flower called out as she ran towards Penny._

 _"Shadow Flower? Why are you coming with us? Do you not want to spend time at the park?" Penny asked as she descended back down._

 _"Well, I heard you were going to Crazy Taco. I need to make a stop somewhere, if you don't mind." Shadow Flower answered._

 _"Very well. Come along." Penny said, allowing Shadow Flower to board before flying to El Taco Loco._

* * *

 _"Ok, Bjorn's stable is in the Medieval Ages part of the park. Normally, we have visitors take the scenic route, so they can see all the attractions. But me and Pops travel around the park using these portals. It's much easier to get around the park to do maintenance that way." Stuffy Flower said._

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower arrived at Bjorn's stable, which was moderately spacious and had a small mattress and blanket for colder nights._

 _"Why does he sleep in a stable? He's not an animal, is he?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"He sort of grew up in the wild. A stable is the only thing he's used to." Stuffy Flower explained._

 _Stuffy Flower slowly opened the stable door to find the Unicorn Chomper sleeping on his mattress. Bjorn had a purple mane, lavender roots, a pale face, shiny teeth and a rainbow tongue. Fire Flower was immediately awestruck upon seeing Bjorn. She wanted to believe that Bjorn wasn't real, that Stuffy Flower only made him up for the sake of being silly. But there he was, living, breathing and only known to Stuffy Flower and Pops Corn._

 _"Wake up, Bjorn! Someone's here to see you!" Stuffy Flower cooed quietly._

 _Bjorn stirred before slowly waking up and yawning. Upon seeing Stuffy Flower, he quickly ran up to her and nuzzled her chest, snorting happily similar to a how horse would._

 _"*giggles* That's a good unicorn! Bjorn, this is Fire Flower! Say hi!" Stuffy Flower said to Bjorn._

 _Bjorn turned to Fire Flower and slowly walked up to her._

 _"Here, Fire. Give him some sprinkles!" Stuffy Flower said as she handed Fire Flower some rainbow sprinkles._

 _Fire Flower held out the sprinkles in front of Bjorn, to which he responded by gently sniffing the sprinkles and slowly eating them. When he was finished eating the sprinkles, he went up to Fire Flower and cuddled her, allowing Fire Flower to pat him on the head and stroke his mane._

 _"He's so cute! I've never seen anything like him!" Fire Flower exclaimed._

 _"He's amazing, right? Like I said before, he's the last of his kind, so I try to keep him near the back of the park, away from everyone. It's for his own safety, but he gets really lonely, even with me and Pops around. Seeing a new face like you means a lot to him." Stuffy Flower explained, smiling at how happy Bjorn was._

 _"I thought our Chomper was the last of the Chomper race." Fire Flower said._

 _"Is that true? I've heard about the Chomper population being endangered, but is it really that bad now?" Stuffy Flower asked with concern in her voice._

 _"Well, it seems like it. We're not really sure, to be honest. But as far as we're concerned, he and Bjorn are the only Chompers left alive." Fire Flower replied sadly._

 _Stuffy Flower thought for a few moments before speaking again._

 _"I don't think they're the only Chompers left. It can't be true." Stuffy Flower said._

 _"What makes you say that?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"I…I wish I could tell you. But…I really can't. I'm sorry." Stuffy Flower answered with some hesitance in her voice._

 _"It's alright. At least I know Chomper's not the last one alive. Should I tell the others about Bjorn?" Fire Flower asked further._

 _"Please tell everyone you know! I want everyone to know that Bjorn is real. I just…don't want anything bad to happen to him, you know?" Stuffy Flower replied._

 _"Yeah, I know." Fire Flower said as she finished petting Bjorn._

 _"Ok Bjorn, time to go back in! Be a good unicorn!" Stuffy Flower cooed as she led Bjorn back into his stable._

 _Upon closing and locking the stable door, Stuffy Flower took Fire Flower's leaf and smiled._

 _"Come on, let's go to the top of the castle. The view up there is wonderful!" Stuffy Flower said, her face beaming with happiness._

 _"Ok, sure!" Fire Flower replied, smiling back._

* * *

 _"The strongman machine, huh? I can win these things no problem!" Citron boasted to the peashooters._

 _"Give it a shot, mister! Give it all you've got! Hit the bell at the top, and you get enough tickets to claim a prize!" Pops rallied in an old-timey voice._

 _"How do you suppose you'll accomplish this? You don't have leaves to hold the hammer." Agent Pea asked Citron._

 _"Who needs a hammer when you've got guts! Let me show you how to…have a ball!" Citron replied with a wink._

 _Citron rolled into Ball Form, spun around a few times, and leapt high into the air, landing squarely on the strongman machine and ringing the bell with ease._

 _"We have a winner! Come get your tickets, and don't forget to stop by the prize booth and claim your prize!" Pops cheered._

 _"Nothing to it!" Citron said as the peashooters applauded him._

 _Suddenly, Citron's phone began to ring, prompting him to answer it._

 _"Yo, Citron here!" Citron said as he brought up his holographic computer screen._

 _"Citron, where are you right now?" Future Cactus asked._

 _"I'm at the carnival, winning tickets like a champ!" Citron answered._

 _"Why aren't you fighting Zombies? This is no time to be going to carnivals!" Future Cactus exclaimed._

 _"Believe me, I'd love to kick some Zombie ass and chew bubblegum at the same time. But Crazy Dave kind of dragged me into this. It's supposed to be so Fire Flower can visit her girlfriend. She's cute by the way; the girl's a real doll face!" Citron explained._

 _"Alright, but you have to come here first thing tomorrow morning. I'm already doing work without you!" Future Cactus stated._

 _"Where are you exactly?" Citron asked._

 _"I'm in the year 1920, the Prohibition Era. There is a critical Zombie target in this era and we must find him before he does any damage!" Future Cactus explained._

 _"Alright then. I'll be there tomorrow. I promise. Also, could you buy me some new gum? I'm all out of gum…" Citron said._

 _"Citron, I am NOT buying gum for you. Buy your own gum!" Future Cactus spat._

 _"Minty Lime flavor. That stuff's ultra-fresh!" Citron added._

 _"Minty Lime? I love that flavor! I'll buy two packs for us then." Future Cactus responded._

 _"Thanks, Future! You're the best! Catch you later!" Citron said with a grin before hanging up._

* * *

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower stood at the top of the theme park castle, overlooking the Medieval Age area and some of the Ancient Rome area of the park. Fire Flower looked on in awe as the sun began to set on the park, filling the sky with a dark orange hue. Stuffy Flower simply looked out over the park and smiled, allowing her leaves to hang over the edge of the rails._

 _"Hey, Stuffy. I want to show you something." Fire Flower spoke up._

 _"Yeah? What is it?" Stuffy Flower replied._

 _Fire Flower reached into her backpack and pulled out the photo of her parent she had brought with her._

 _"I don't think you ever got a good look at this picture. The last time you saw it, I was boiling mad and throwing it across the room!" Fire Flower said as she held the photo._

 _"You have no idea how much I wanted to hug you when you were crying earlier!" Stuffy Flower commented with a smile._

 _"Yeah, sorry again about that." Fire Flower said with a blush._

 _Stuffy Flower observed the photo of Fire Flower and her parents, noting small details such as the background clutter, the lighting, and the small signatures at the bottom right._

 _"So these are your parents? They look so happy! Whose signatures are those? Are they yours?" Stuffy Flower asked._

 _"Yeah, those are our signatures. You can probably guess which one's mine." Fire Flower answered._

 _"The simple one?" Stuffy Flower guessed._

 _"Yes. This picture was from 4 years ago. This was the last picture we ever took together. They went off to fight the next day…they never came back from it…" Fire Flower said quietly._

 _"I can't even imagine what it must have been like to find out that your parents died…" Stuffy Flower said._

 _"You could probably guess that it was absolutely horrible. It felt like my whole world, everything I ever loved and cared about, was destroyed without any warning. At first it was just sadness, but then that turned into anger and hatred. When I found out that it was a Super Commando zombie that killed my parents, I wanted to find him, hunt him down, and kill him. Part of me still wants it…" Fire Flower muttered somberly._

 _"Have you ever felt that strongly before?" Stuffy Flower asked with concern._

 _"No...It's like I became a totally different person. I stopped being cheerful, I stopped being kind and sweet, I stopped being happy. This went on for an entire year. The heartache was unbearable and felt like an eternity. Looking back, I really shouldn't have distanced myself from my friends. They were family too, as far as relationships go. But I couldn't stop thinking about getting revenge. I was so caught up in mourning and anger that I turned my back on everyone else." Fire Flower answered, her head hung._

 _Fire Flower sat down on the floor, overcome with sadness. Stuffy Flower sat down with her, holding her leaf in an attempt to make her feel better._

 _"Sunflower was really worried about me. She knew all that time that I wasn't myself. She kept trying to make me feel better, she tried to help me cope, but I was too stubborn to really give her a chance. One day, she came into my room, and saw me in bed, crying my eyes dry. She went up to me, sat on the bed, and asked me what was wrong, what I was thinking of. I answered with something I never should have said." Fire Flower continued._

 _"What did you tell her?" Stuffy Flower asked, dreading Fire Flower's answer._

 _"I said…" Fire Flower began, stopping herself as her voice shook._

 _Fire Flower started tearing up as she finished her sentence._

 _"I told her..." Fire Flower said._

 _"Sunflower…I don't want to live anymore…"_

 _Stuffy Flower's eyes widened as she heard this, completely shocked by Fire Flower's statement._

 _"I told her that I just wanted to see my mom and dad again. I told her I wanted to die so I could be with them in Plant Heaven." Fire Flower barely managed to say through her sobs and tears._

 _"Oh my god, Fire…" Stuffy Flower whispered as she wrapped her leaves around Fire Flower, doing her absolute best to comfort her._

 _"I don't know why I said that. I loved life as much as I loved my parents. How did I become that depressed? When I said all that, Sunflower gave me the tightest hug I had gotten in years. She told me that it was going to be ok, that it would get better. I had no choice but to listen to her. She was the one who introduced me to Grapevine, said that I could meet so many new friends with it. I had nothing to lose, so I tried it. I made a few friends. I don't really talk to them often. To me, they were just words on a screen. There was a personality to the words, but there wasn't really a person behind them. I guess I could have video chatted, but I didn't care enough to do that." Fire Flower explained._

 _Fire Flower dried her eyes and looked up at Stuffy Flower, a smile slowly forming on her face._

 _"That's how I met you, remember? One day, while I was looking through the Grapevine feed, I found a post from you. "Time Park: Take a field trip through time without the extreme costs!" The picture was just you standing in front of the park, but it was really cute to me at the time. I replied, "Looks like a cool place. How many people go there?" We just took off from there…" Fire Flower recalled._

 _"We talked almost every day since then. Both of us had so much to talk about. Even when we didn't have anything to talk about, all we did was joke about each other! We were dedicated to our conversations." Stuffy Flower commented._

 _"It all made me feel so much better. I went back to being kind to others and I started to appreciate the things I still had. I never got completely better. Losing my parents was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I don't think I'll ever get over it…" Fire Flower stated._

 _Stuffy Flower cupped her leaf around Fire Flower's cheek, gazing into her eyes and smiling._

 _"I'm glad I could have helped so much all that time. I may not be a miracle worker, but I do my absolute best. Especially when I can't be there." Stuffy Flower said._

 _"I almost forgot. I brought something for you Stuffy!" Fire Flower stated._

 _Fire Flower reached into her backpack one more time and pulled out the ribbon she brought with her._

 _"This is for you. It's not much, but maybe you could use it somehow?" Fire Flower said as she gave Stuffy Flower the ribbon._

 _"I love it! Thank you so much!" Stuffy Flower said as she tied the ribbon into a bow and stuck it on her head with a smile._

 _Fire Flower giggled at this action, but was happy that Stuffy Flower liked the ribbon._

 _"It's even a rainbow ribbon! It's perfect for me isn't it?" Stuffy Flower said with a grin._

 _"I'm not sure why I have that ribbon. I think it was from the box of one of my birthday cakes, I can't really remember. My parents kept it for some reason. When they died, it ended up with me. Now here I am, giving it to you. So…you could say that the ribbon is a gift from my parents to you." Fire Flower stated._

 _"If that's true, it's a very nice gift! Your parents were very thoughtful!" Stuffy Flower responded._

 _"I'm sure they wouldn't have known that you would end up with me. But I think they would have loved to meet you. You're the sweetest person I've ever met! They would have been happy to know that I'm with someone as sweet as you." Fire Flower said sincerely._

 _"That's good to hear." Stuffy Flower replied._

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower wrapped their leaves around each other, blushing as they grew cozy in each other's company._

 _"Can I ask you something?" Fire Flower whispered._

 _"Of course." Stuffy Flower whispered back._

 _"What is that string on your back for?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"It's just there. There's a little music box in my back that plays a song when you pull the string." Stuffy Flower answered._

 _"Can I, uh…pull it?" Fire Flower asked sheepishly._

 _"I don't mind." Stuffy Flower responded with a grin._

 _Fire Flower gently pulled the string on Stuffy Flower's back. As she let go, a calm and quiet music box tune could be heard._

 _"It's such a beautiful song." Fire Flower said._

 _"That's just one of the songs the music box plays. This one is my favorite. Perfect as a lullaby!" Stuffy Flower replied._

 _"Does it have a name?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"It's called, "Everything's Alright"" Stuffy Flower answered._

 _Fire Flower smiled as she suddenly remembered the name and the tune._

 _"I remember that song! My parents played it for me every night when I was a little girl." Fire Flower recalled._

 _"It's a wonderful song. I'm glad you like it." Stuffy Flower said._

 _Fire Flower cupped her leaf around Stuffy Flower's cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes._

 _"Stuffy…I love you so much…" Fire Flower whispered._

 _"I love you too, Fire." Stuffy Flower whispered back._

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower shared a tender first kiss, allowing the music box to continue its melody. Fire Flower squeaked with pure happiness, joy she hadn't felt in years. As the two parted, Stuffy Flower tilted her head playfully, as if she were saying "how was it?"_

 _"Oh Stuffy…" Fire Flower muttered euphorically._

 _"Shh…it's ok. No more being sad. Only snuggles now!" Stuffy Flower whispered._

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower nuzzled each other and giggled. In her mind Fire Flower thought to herself:_

 _"Sunflower was right. Things did get better. Stuffy is proof of that. Thank you, Sunflower…thank you for everything…"_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The FireXStuffy ship sets sail! I spent a lot of time working on this chapter, longer than I would have liked. At the end of it all, this chapter ended being the longest chapter written so far. It was actually going to be even longer, as there were even more things I wanted to put in this chapter! Sadly, I will have to save them for Chapter 26. I am extremely proud of how this chapter turned out, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Consider this chapter my (insert your celebrated holiday here) gift to all of my readers. From the deepest and purest part of my heart, thank you so much everyone who has supported my work and continues to follow their development. You know, I think 2016 was a pretty sucky year. A lot of people would agree. Even so, a lot of good came out of it. Some things that come to mind are the release of Overwatch, and some pretty good memes (Memelords are Number One). Remember 2016 for being trash (not the good kind), but also keep in mind that some good came out of it. Look forward to 2017, and keep in mind: Things will get better. Thank you everyone for being so supportive. ~Timeman63, logging out!  
**

 **P.S. Profile is updated with new character bios, as tradition for newly introduced characters. For those who don't already know, I have added a new poll to the profile page. It concerns the naming of the chapters of Time Snare, and it would greatly help me to hear your feedback. Thank you again to everyone who participated in the last poll. These things are quite fun to do. :)**


	26. Ch 26: Secret Agent Plants

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains language and war violence**

 _"Madam!" Hoodie cried in distress._

 _"What is it Agent Hoodie?" Druid Rose asked Hoodie._

 _"The Prohibition Era is under attack! A major Zombie threat has been discovered there, and they are killing off Plants as we speak!" Hoodie answered._

 _"Yes, I am aware of this. Agent [REDACTED] is still stationed there, correct?" Druid Rose inquired._

 _"Yes Madam." Hoodie responded._

 _"I am sending him backup agents. We must deter or eliminate the threat!" Druid Rose stated as she typed some commands on her control panel._

 _"Madam, that is not the only era that is endangered!" Hoodie spoke up._

 _"Agent Hoodie, please collect yourself. We can handle these threats if we remain calm and act in a deliberate manner." Druid Rose said, attempting to reassure Hoodie._

 _"Madam, the Modern Era is under attack!" Hoodie stated._

 _"Where in the Modern Era?" Druid Rose inquired._

 _"The Seeds of Time!" Hoodie answered._

 _"Oh…oh no…" Druid Rose whispered as she heard this._

 _Druid Rose stood up from her seat and began floating towards a deactivated temporal portal._

 _"Come with me, Agent Hoodie! We must head for Time Park immediately!" Druid Rose commanded._

 _"Yes Madam! I am setting the temporal coordinates now!" Hoodie said as she activated the temporal portal._

 _"I hope they are not hurt…" Druid Rose muttered._

* * *

 _Fire Flower lay comfortably in Stuffy Flower's lap as the couple continued to look into the sunset. Stuffy Flower shifted her gaze from the sunset to Fire Flower, smiling as Fire Flower looked up into her eyes._

 _"Fire…" Stuffy Flower spoke up._

 _"Yeah, Stuffy?" Fire Flower chimed._

 _"I got so caught up in our date…it kind of slipped my mind that I needed to tell you something." Stuffy Flower answered._

 _"Like what?" Fire Flower said with a smile._

 _"I knew I had to keep it to myself until the time came. But I think now that you've become so close to me, there's no more reason to keep things a secret." Stuffy Flower stated._

 _"Secret? What kind of things?" Fire Flower asked as she sat up._

 _Before Stuffy Flower could answer Fire Flower, her smartphone began to ring with a K-Pop ringtone._

 _"Oh, sorry. I need to answer this." Stuffy Flower said._

 _"Yeah, sure." Fire Flower replied._

 _"Hello? What is it Pops?" Stuffy Flower said through her smartphone._

 _"Stuffy, we need you back at the entrance! The Zombies are here! They're trying to take the garden! Hurry!" Pops cried urgently through the phone._

 _Stuffy Flower gasped and frowned, taken by complete surprise at the sudden Zombie attack._

 _"Ok! I'm on my way!" Stuffy Flower responded as she hung up._

 _"What's wrong?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"The Zombies found us!" Stuffy Flower explained._

 _"What?" Fire Flower said in shock._

 _"I don't understand. No one knows we're here except you and your friends. We have to stop them!" Stuffy Flower stated._

 _"I'll help you!" Fire Flower proclaimed._

 _"Are you sure?" Stuffy Flower asked._

 _"Stuffy, I am not going to stand around while Zombies try to kill you and Pops! I'm a soldier now! It's what I was trained to do!" Fire Flower boldly stated._

 _"Alright then! Come on, we'll take the portals back to the entrance!" Stuffy Flower said with a proud smile, taking Fire Flower's leaf as she led the way._

* * *

 _"Get off my lawn!" Pops yelled as he knelt behind cover and shot Zombies with his Corn Cracker._

 _Kernel fought beside him, providing additional support._

 _"You don't happen to have a Butterhawk flying above us so we can call down a Butter Barrage, do you Pops?" Kernel called out to Pops._

 _"I'm afraid not, Kernel…" Pops answered._

 _"In that case, can you still use some abilities?" Kernel asked further._

 _"They're a real strain on my body, Kernel…but I'll give it a shot." Pops replied._

 _Pops stood up from behind cover, took a deep breath, and aimed his weapon forward. Summoning energy from his core to his arms, he charged up and fired a Shuck Shot, hitting a Buckethead Zombie head-on and killing him instantly._

 _"Nice one Pops! Looks like you still got it!" Kernel exclaimed._

 _"Maybe…but I'll just leave the Husk Hopping to you, alright? I think I pulled a muscle doing that one…" Pops said with a grin._

 _"I'll make you proud!" Kernel stated as he ran into a crowd of Browncoats and performed his Husk Hop, raining deadly kernels onto the unsuspecting horde._

 _"Just like the old days…" Pops muttered._

* * *

 _"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum! That Minty Lime gum sounds really good right about now…" Citron said with a smug grin as he melted Browncoat Zombies with his Orange Laser._

 _"Why are there no teleporter pads or Guardian Crystals here? There is only so much I can help with!" Rose muttered as she fended off advancing Conehead Zombies with her thistle magic._

 _"Don't sweat it, Rose! I've spat my way out of tougher fights! Just stay behind me!" Citron assured Rose._

 _"Rocket incoming!" Rose cried out as she spotted a Foot Soldier fire a ZPG at them._

 _Citron quickly activated his Peel Shield barrier, successfully blocking the ZPG._

 _"Is that all they got?" Citron boasted._

 _"What an incredible technology!" Rose exclaimed._

 _"Standard issue for bounty hunters, Rosy! C'mon, let's show these Zombies how screwed they are for messing with us!" Citron called out valiantly._

 _At that moment, an All-Star Zombie charged towards Citron, knocking him back a considerable distance. The All-Star Zombie spun up his weapon and began firing at the disorientated Citron._

 _"How dare you! Take this!" Rose shouted at the All-Star._

 _Rose spun her wand, collecting a purple magic within it and pointing it at the All-Star._

 _"Capra aegagrus Mutare!" Rose cried as she fired the magic projectile._

 _The magic struck the All-Star, quickly transforming him into a small goat. The goatified All-Star stood in shock as Citron regained his bearings and set his sights. Citron rolled into his ball form and dashed into the goat, sending him flying across the park._

 _"Thanks Rosy, I owe you one!" Citron stated, raising his sunglasses and winking._

 _"It was nothing, Citron dear. I am here to protect us!" Rose said with a curtsy._

 _"Looks like Kernel and Pops could use some backup. Care to follow me?" Citron said._

 _"Lead the way, my futuristic friend!" Rose said with a smile._

* * *

 _Agent Pea and Commando Pea were furiously fighting off a large wave of Buckethead Zombies, quickly finding themselves to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers._

 _"See, this is why we can't have nice things, my friend…" Agent Pea muttered._

 _"If we can't have nice things, then neither can the Zombies! Where the hell's Law?" Commando Pea yelled._

 _"I'm here." Law Pea spoke up._

 _Law Pea stood on top of the entrance garden, obtaining a good view of the horde of Zombies._

 _"Step right up! You picked the right time!" Law Pea said as he hung his head._

 _"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Agent Pea asked Commando Pea._

 _The Foot Soldiers saw Law Pea standing on top of the garden, ducking down into cover to avoid his impending shots. The Browncoat and Buckethead Zombies took no notice of Law Pea, oblivious to their timely demise._

 _"It's high noon!" Law Pea muttered._

 _Law Pea raised his head and fired a flurry of bullets at blinding speed, taking out many Browncoats, Bucketheads, and an unsuspecting Engineer, who was too busy attempting to build a teleporter to pay attention._

 _"That never gets old!" Law Pea said proudly as he jumped down._

 _"Are you crazy, Law?!" Commando Pea asked Law Pea._

 _"Not as crazy as you, partner!" Law Pea quipped._

 _"Law, that was very dangerous. What if a Foot Soldier shot a ZPG at you?" Agent Pea said in a concerned tone._

 _"It's always dangerous. That doesn't mean I shouldn't do it. Did I miss anyone?" Law Pea answered as he adjusted his hat._

 _"Law, there are about 12 Zombie soldiers left." Agent Pea pointed out._

 _"Well, shoot! I guess I'll just go to hell now!" Law Pea said sarcastically._

 _"There'll be plenty of time to go to hell later! Let's send these Zombies on their way!" Commando Pea boldly said._

 _"But of course!" Agent Pea said._

* * *

 _Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower arrived at the entrance, quickly surveying the battle that was ensuing between their friends and the few remaining Zombie soldiers._

 _"Thank goodness they only brought a few soldiers. I have to check on Pops to make sure he's OK. Can you handle this on your own for a little bit?" Stuffy Flower said to Fire Flower._

 _"Sure can!" Fire Flower bravely replied._

 _"OK! Good luck!" Stuffy Flower said as she ran off to find Pops._

 _Fire Flower engaged an approaching group of Browncoat Zombies, shooting them in the head with stellar accuracy. Suddenly, a Screen Door Zombie and a Coffin Zombie rapidly shuffled towards Fire Flower, causing her to fire at them. Most of her shots were blocked by the screen door, and the Coffin Zombie absorbed her shots without flinching. The Screen Door Zombie ran up to Fire Flower and swung his screen door at her, badly bruising and scraping her face._

 _"Ow, shit!" Fire Flower cried out in pain._

 _The Screen Door Zombie began hitting Fire Flower repeatedly with his screen door, while the Coffin Zombie looked on and chuckled sadistically. In that moment, a rainbow colored shot flew towards the Screen Door Zombie and struck him in the head, causing him to explode in a shower of rainbows and sunlight. Both Fire Flower and the Coffin Zombie were stunned by this sudden event, glancing in the direction the shot came from to find Stuffy Flower waving playfully._

 _"Those sun drops are for you, sweetie! Take them down!" Stuffy Flower called out._

 _Fire Flower looked down at the ground where the Screen Door Zombie once stood to find a few orbs of sunlight lying there. She quickly grabbed them and felt, in an instant, her wounds and injuries heal. She quickly stood up, ran backwards a short distance, rooted herself to the ground, and fired a powerful Solar Flare Beam at the Coffin Zombie, easily reducing his coffin to smoldering splinters and frying the Zombie inside._

 _Stuffy Flower ran up to Fire Flower to make sure she was alright._

 _"Are you OK, Fire? They hurt you pretty badly." Stuffy Flower whispered as she checked Fire Flower for further injuries._

 _"I'm fine. What was that earlier?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"That's just what happens when I shoot Zombies, for some reason. But they drop sunlight when they explode! Cool, huh?" Stuffy Flower answered._

 _"What were the botanists thinking when they made you? Every day, there's something new to learn about you!" Fire Flower exclaimed as she unrooted herself from the ground._

 _"Well, never mind. We've almost pushed the Zombies back! Just a little longer!" Stuffy Flower said._

 _In that moment, an Archeologist warped up to the sunflowers and stuck a Sticky Explodey Ball on Stuffy Flower. Before the two could react, the bomb exploded, sending them in opposite directions. The Archeologist cackled and started shooting at the injured Stuffy Flower, filling Fire Flower with anger._

 _"Hands off her, you motherfucker!" Fire Flower yelled, still lying on the ground._

 _She spat a fireball at the Archeologist that burned straight through his skull, causing the Zombie to screech in agony before dropping dead. Fire Flower struggled to get back up, but was quickly assisted by Peashooter and Sunflower, who had heard the explosion and quickly rushed to her aid. Sunflower cast a heal beam on Fire Flower, nursing her back to health. Peashooter attended to Stuffy Flower, who was clutching a gaping wound as a result of the sticky bomb explosion. Despite this serious injury, Stuffy Flower seemed calm about her condition, albeit slightly shocked._

 _"Oh no! Stuffy!" Fire Flower cried out as she knelt beside Stuffy Flower._

 _"What do we do? There's cotton sticking out of it!" Peashooter asked Sunflower._

 _"Try putting it back in. I'll do my best to heal her." Sunflower said as she placed a Heal Flower beside Stuffy Flower._

 _"I'm fine, everyone! What are you so worried about?" Stuffy Flower said with a giggle._

 _"Stuffy, you just had a BOMB explode on you! How are you fine?" Fire Flower exclaimed in a panicked tone._

 _"Fire, calm down. She seems to be relatively OK. I'm surprised as well." Sunflower said as she attempted to comfort Fire Flower._

 _"I've survived much worse. This is nothing, really! Here, hold this for me." Stuffy Flower said with a grin as she took out a spool of thread and a needle from her pocket._

 _Fire Flower held the thread for Stuffy Flower while she carefully threaded the needle, tied the knot, and began stitching herself back together._

 _"Does that hurt?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"Not really. Getting shot hurts, of course, but you'd be surprised how resilient I am. I've taken bullets, ice, electricity, corrosive chemicals, and every time I just patch myself back up. One time, I even got hit by a ZPG! It took Pops over an hour to find the lower half of my body so we could stitch me back together!" Stuffy Flower explained with a chuckle._

 _"A ZPG? Anyone else would have been dead in an instant!" Peashooter exclaimed._

 _"You're a frickin' badass, Stuffy!" Fire Flower joked, trying to make light of the event._

 _"*giggle* Thanks sweetie!" Stuffy said with a smile._

 _Kernel, Citron, Rose, Agent Pea, Law Pea, Commando Pea, and Pops approached the group, having successfully warded off the Zombie soldiers to the point of retreat._

 _"Stuffy! Did those Zombie punks hurt you again?" Pops asked with mild concern._

 _"Yes, but I'm OK Pops. I promise!" Stuffy Flower said as she stood up, having finished stitching herself._

 _"That's my girl! Tougher than she looks!" Pops said proudly._

 _"Everyone…where's Chomper?" Sunflower asked in sudden realization._

 _"Ah don't worry about him. He's over there…" Law Pea answered, pointing to Chomper's location._

 _"What's he eating?" Peashooter asked, noticing that Chomper was chewing something._

 _"A goat, evidently. I wonder where he found that." Agent Pea answered._

 _"Oh, that would be my handiwork. Goat transmogrification magic!" Rose spoke up._

 _"That answers that." Agent Pea replied with a nod._

 _"We've managed to send the Zombies away. They should think twice about attacking this place now." Kernel stated._

 _"See, that's the thing Kernel. How in the blazes did they find us here? We chose this place because we knew they wouldn't check here. Unless…" Pops muttered._

 _"Pops…do you think we've been found out?" Stuffy Flower asked Pops._

 _"I don't think so, Stuffy. If they knew who we were, they would have brought way more Zombies with them. We wouldn't have lasted a minute with them…" Pops answered._

 _"What are you talking about Pops?" Kernel questioned._

 _"What exactly do you mean by, 'If they knew who we were'? Is it too much of a bother to ask?" Rose spoke up._

 _"Are you who I think you are? Cause if you are, that's the coolest thing I've seen all day!" Citron said._

 _"What do you mean, Citron?" Kernel asked._

 _"Well…" Citron began to say before being interrupted by someone._

 _"Hello?" A voice called out._

 _The source of the voice was none other than Druid Rose, who was followed closely by Hoodie as they both approached the others._

 _"I apologize for popping in unannounced. We detected an attack on this amusement park and decided to come to your aid. We intended to arrive here sooner, but our portal was suffering from glitches." Druid Rose quickly explained with little context._

 _"I would like to have my implant inspected, Madam. I suspect it is malfunctioning." Hoodie said to Druid Rose._

 _"In due time, Agent Hoodie." Druid Rose replied._

 _"Might I ask who you are?" Kernel firmly questioned, taken by complete surprise at Druid Rose and Hoodie's sudden appearance._

 _"Of course! How rude of me! I shall introduce myself. I am Druid Rose. This is my scout and assistant, Hoodie. We are here to assist all of you." Druid Rose responded._

 _"Agent Druid Rose! It's a relief to see you here! The Zombies did indeed attack us, Ma'am, but we drove them away." Pops said to Druid Rose._

 _"Yes, I understand. Was there any motivation behind the attack?" Druid Rose questioned._

 _"Not that we could see, no. Thankfully, it seemed like they had no idea who they were fighting, so I think our identity is safe." Pops answered._

 _"Indeed. This is very good news. Have you divulged your identity to your new friends here?" Druid Rose asked further._

 _"Not yet Ma'am. Were we supposed to?" Pops said, scratching his head._

 _"Mmm…it would have made it more convenient for these Plants to know, but regardless, you are free to tell them now." Druid Rose replied._

 _"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Fire Flower impatiently said._

 _"Perhaps it would be helpful to start from the very beginning." Druid Rose answered Fire Flower._

 _Druid Rose conjured a holographic manuscript and began to read._

* * *

 _"When the Zombies declared war on Humanity, Humanity retaliated by creating Plants, a powerful botanical race capable of curbing any and all Zombie threats. For a great while, we were consistently successful in protecting our human creators. However, the Zombies quickly learned to overpower us by developing temporal transportation technology, allowing them to employ futuristic weaponry and mercenaries far beyond our ability to stop them." Druid Rose recited._

 _"In retaliation, we created the L.E.A.F agency, an organization of the most elite Plant mercenaries the world had ever seen. With the help of brilliant Plant scientists, we quickly learned to develop our own temporal transportation technology to counter the efforts of the Zombies. For a while, L.E.A.F proved to excel at combatting the Zombies, but slowly began to falter yet again as the Zombies quickly adapted. Because of this crisis of losing critical L.E.A.F agents, we went dormant, staying quiet while we worked to gather and train more mercenaries, preparing to fight back one last time, in order to end the war once and for all." Druid Rose continued._

* * *

 _Druid Rose made the manuscript disappear after reading its contents._

 _"This proved to be a selfish and short-sighted plan, as Plant soldiers such as yourselves who were not affiliated with L.E.A.F began to suffer. Without our background assistance, many more innocent lives were lost. An unspeakable number of families were torn apart…" Druid Rose stated in a sad tone._

 _The others looked down at the ground somberly, Fire Flower especially, as they recalled the countless number of genocides that took place in their time fighting._

 _"But we stand idle no longer! It has become our wish to hire the most qualified Plants to join our cause. Soldiers, scientists, engineers, sportsmen, assassins, martial artists, scholars, prodigies, and even the supernatural. They have all joined L.E.A.F, and we grow stronger yet as a result. So please, understand that L.E.A.F is working for the sake of all Plants. 'One day soon, we will be freed from the tyranny of Dr. Zomboss and his Zombies', so proclaims the L.E.A.F agency! We want you, we need you, enlist in L.E.A.F today!" Druid Rose proclaimed with profound emotion._

 _Druid Rose quickly exhaled, having finished her explanation._

 _"I apologize. I got a little carried away there." Druid Rose apologized._

 _"Do not apologize, Madam. It was a wonderful speech!" Hoodie complimented._

 _"Oh you flatter me too much, Agent Hoodie!" Druid Rose said, blushing underneath her mask._

 _"Ok then…so why are you here?" Fire Flower asked._

 _"We came here because Agent Pops and Agent Stuffy were hiding here, in the Seeds of Time amusement park, when the Zombies attacked. We feared that they had been compromised and were going to be captured, or worse yet, killed. However, it seems that they are both unharmed." Druid Rose stated._

 _"Not entirely true, Madam. A sticky bomb exploded on me, but I fixed myself." Stuffy Flower spoke up._

 _"I understand. I am happy to know that no one was killed. Agent Pops, please come with me outside the entrance. I would like to have a word with you, in private." Druid Rose said._

 _"Yes Ma'am." Pops replied._

 _Pops followed Druid Rose to the entrance, leaving Hoodie and the others to themselves. Fire Flower turned to look at Stuffy Flower, shocked by this new information._

 _"Was all of that true, Stuffy?" Fire Flower asked Stuffy Flower in disbelief._

 _"I meant to tell you much earlier, Fire. But I wasn't sure I was allowed to. I guess I'll start now." Stuffy Flower answered with a sheepish grin._

 _Stuffy Flower stood up straight and saluted Fire Flower and her friends._

 _"L.E.A.F Agent Stuffy, at your service!" Stuffy Flower said playfully._

 _"My goodness! I never would have guessed!" Rose stated with a smile._

 _"Is there anything else I don't know about you, Stuffy? Are you secretly a robot?" Fire Flower joked._

 _"I cross my squeaky heart, I am not a robot!" Stuffy Flower quipped in response._

 _"L.E.A.F, huh? I knew the bounty hunter HQ was hiding SOMETHING from me!" Citron muttered._

 _"You knew?" Kernel asked Citron._

 _"Not much, but I had an inkling, you know? I always knew there had to have been some greater purpose in what I was doing. L.E.A.F sounds like my kind of organization. A society of kickass Plants who have PHDs in kicking ass!" Citron said with a grin._

 _"Well, I certainly hope we know what we're getting ourselves into. I don't want to cause more trouble than I have to. Most soldiers wish they didn't have to do what they do." Kernel muttered._

 _"I feel like I have seen that rose before…it might just be Déjà vu…" Rose mumbled._

 _"I feel it is my obligation to inform you all that Madam, as well as the higher agents, are considering recruiting you to L.E.A.F, should you qualify and should you wish. Even if you do not, we will assist you on the battlefield. As for myself, even if I cannot always be present, I will assist in any way that I am able." Hoodie spoke up._

 _"Very well. We appreciate the help, Hoodie." Kernel replied._

 _At that moment, Druid Rose and Pops had returned from their conversation and addressed the others._

 _"We have decided that it is no longer safe for Agent Pops and Agent Stuffy to remain here. In the meantime, they will both find refuge within your militia, and they will assist you as needed. I hope you all do not mind this." Druid Rose announced._

 _"We don't mind at all! We're happy to have them aboard!" Sunflower answered._

 _"Don't you need their help back at L.E.A.F?" Kernel pointed out._

 _"We agreed that it will not be necessary for them to return to L.E.A.F until the time requires it. Besides, Agent Pops is not as capable of fighting as he once was. We mostly use his services as a military planner. I believe your militia will find Agent Pops and Agent Stuffy's services to be invaluable." Druid Rose stated._

 _"Welp, I gotta go and shut off all the rides. I'll catch up with you all later." Pops said as he went to turn off the rides._

 _"Bring Bjorn back with you, Pops!" Stuffy Flower called out to Pops._

 _"Yes, do bring him as well. We cannot afford to lose him." Druid Rose said._

 _"Who's Bjorn?" Sunflower asked._

 _"I believe Agent Stuffy will explain everything later." Druid Rose answered._

 _Druid Rose brushed down her cloak and twirled her wand._

 _"I do not think I have properly met your acquaintances. Please, introduce yourselves!" Druid Rose said._

 _"Kernel, at your service!" Kernel spoke up as he shook Druid Rose's leaf._

 _"Ah, yes. You are an old friend of Agent Pops, are you not? It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Druid Rose said sincerely._

 _"The name's Citron! Call me anytime!" Citron said as he raised his sunglasses and winked._

 _"The bounty hunter, correct? Your skills would make a fantastic addition to our organization." Druid Rose stated._

 _"I'm considering it!" Citron said with a grin._

 _"I am Rose. It is a great pleasure to meet a fellow sorceress!" Rose said as she curtsied, Druid Rose doing the same._

 _"Ah yes, Rose! I have heard so much about you! You are regarded as a legend in some timelines!" Druid Rose praised._

 _"Am I? That sounds wonderful! I certainly hope to be of great help in the future!" Rose stated._

 _Druid Rose turned her attention towards the peashooters, a smile forming on her face beneath her mask._

 _"You must be the militia's peashooter units. I have heard of your extraordinary skills and abilities!" Druid Rose proclaimed._

 _"Agent Pea at your service, Madam!" Agent Pea said in his most suave voice._

 _"You would fit right in at L.E.A.F HQ! What a gentleman!" Druid Rose stated._

 _"It would be a pleasure to work for an organization such as L.E.A.F. Secret missions and espionage, these give my life meaning!" Agent Pea said with a smile._

 _"The name's Law Pea. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Law Pea said as he tipped his hat._

 _"Is it true that you are capable of shooting several Zombies in the head in mere seconds?" Druid Rose eagerly asked._

 _"Does tumbleweed tumble?" Law Pea replied with a grin._

 _"Incredible…" Druid Rose whispered._

 _"I am Commando Pea. It's…um…nice to meet you." Commando Pea muttered._

 _"It is nice to meet you as well. You seem to be shyer than I expected you to be." Druid Rose said._

 _"I'm not shy! I just…don't think it's appropriate to raise my voice in this situation." Commando Pea admitted._

 _"It is good to know that you are aware of that." Druid Rose responded._

 _"My name is Peashooter." Peashooter simply said._

 _"Yes, Peashooter. A simple Plant with a heart of gold!" Druid Rose stated._

 _"Have people really said that about me?" Peashooter asked._

 _"A lot of L.E.A.F agents feel the same way I do. You simply do not give up, no matter how dire the situation is or how hopeless you may feel!" Druid Rose answered._

 _"Oh, I guess that's true." Peashooter said with a smile._

 _"Keep doing what you do best!" Druid Rose said as she patted Peashooter's head._

 _"I'm Sunflower! It's nice to meet someone like you!" Sunflower chimed._

 _"Ah yes, Sunflower. One of the most powerful field medics in the militia. I can only imagine the incredible things you have done for your team! I am certain that many Plants owe their lives to you!" Druid Rose praised._

 _"Thank you Madam!" Sunflower chirped._

 _"My name's Fire Flower." Fire Flower spoke up._

 _"Yes, I know who you are, Fire Flower. You are Agent Stuffy's girlfriend. It must be very surreal for you to learn that she is part of an organization created to fight Zombies across time and space." Druid Rose stated._

 _"Yeah, I'm a little more than surprised. But hey, it's cool! These kinds of things make her the best girlfriend anyone's ever had!" Fire Flower replied._

 _"That is wonderful to hear. Treat her well, and enjoy her company!" Druid Rose said with a grin._

 _Chomper, who had just finished eating the Zombie goat, came up to Druid Rose and looked up at her, panting excitedly._

 _"And you must be Chomper." Druid Rose said with a grin._

 _Druid Rose cradled Chomper's head in her leaves, causing Chomper to squeal with happiness._

 _"His race may be critically endangered, but I promise that L.E.A.F is working to find a solution." Druid Rose stated._

 _"You can help repopulate the Chompers?" Sunflower asked._

 _"It will not be solved overnight, but there is hope for them!" Druid Rose answered._

 _Just then, Pops came back from turning off the rides, with Bjorn the Unicorn Chomper following close behind. The others, aside from Druid Rose, Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower, were surprised when they saw Bjorn._

 _"Is that another Chomper?!" Peashooter asked._

 _"It's a unicorn! They're so cute!" Sunflower squeed._

 _"That's Bjorn, everyone! Say hi!" Stuffy Flower chimed._

 _"Now I've seen everythin'…" Law Pea muttered._

 _Bjorn walked up to Stuffy Flower and cuddled her, whining as he noticed the fresh stitches on her stem._

 _"It's OK, Bjorn. This doesn't hurt at all." Stuffy Flower assured Bjorn._

 _"Were you just hiding him from the Zombies?" Sunflower asked Stuffy._

 _"It was important to keep this Unicorn Chomper safe from any possible harm, as he is the last of his kind." Druid Rose answered._

 _"He'll be safe with us, just like Pops and Stuffy will be safe with us. We promise!" Fire Flower stated._

 _"Very well. If you will excuse us, we must return to HQ. Please, take good care of our agents. Our fates shall cross again sometime! Farewell!" Druid Rose said as she left the park, Hoodie following close behind._

 _"Come on, Stuffy. Let's not waste any more time here." Pops told Stuffy Flower._

 _"Will the Zombies come back and take over our park?" Stuffy Flower asked with concern._

 _"*sigh* If they do, I say let 'em have it, if they want it so badly. I certainly don't want to put up a fight with the likes of them anytime soon. If we're safe, that's all that matters." Pops answered._

 _"Ok then…" Stuffy Flower said sadly._

 _"Don't feel too bad, Stuffy. This place had a good run; both Plants and Zombies loved being here. Think about it though, when we win the war, we can build an even better park! One that welcomes both Plants and Zombies. Cross my kernel heart on it!" Pops said with a grin._

 _"Yeah…yeah, that's a great idea Pops!" Stuffy Flower chimed._

 _"Then it's settled." Pops said with a nod._

* * *

 _"So…you arrived just now to retrieve your friends for transit?" Druid Rose asked Crazy Dave, who had just gotten back with Penny and Shadow Flower from El Taco Loco._

 _"Sure thing! We thought it'd be fine to leave them behind for a little bit so we could pick up some food for them!" Crazy Dave replied._

 _"Yet it turns out that our friends were attacked by the Zombies in our absence, User Dave. Next time, I suggest requesting delivery." Penny pointed out._

 _"I just wanted to get something from Chomper Pizza. I didn't think this would happen…" Shadow Flower muttered._

 _"Do not worry. Your friends are just fine! We have explained most of the situation to them already. Please feel free to elaborate on the subject, should they ask. You know how to contact us." Druid Rose explained._

 _"Yes Druid Rose, we do. Please be safe." Penny replied._

 _"Who's L.E.A.F again?" Crazy Dave asked._

 _"User Dave…" Penny said in a frustrated tone._

 _"I'm kidding, Penny! Catch you later, Druid Rose!" Crazy Dave chimed._

 _"May you all tread a fortunate timeline!" Druid Rose chirped._

 _Druid Rose began to open up a temporal portal to return to L.E.A.F HQ, when Shadow Flower suddenly got Hoodie's attention._

 _"Hey again, Hoodie!" Shadow Flower chirped._

 _"Oh, hello Shadow." Hoodie replied._

 _"I know you didn't get to eat anything from Chomper Pizza, and you seemed really busy. So…I got you some stuff from their dinner menu!" Shadow Flower said as she handed Hoodie a Chomper Pizza take-out bag._

 _"Th-thanks…" Hoodie muttered._

 _"Was it too much? I'm sorry, I was just thinking of you, and I…" Shadow Flower started._

 _"No, no…I'm very happy about this. It's just…no one's done anything like this for me in years…" Hoodie quickly interrupted, their voice growing quieter._

 _"Oh…OK. I guess you're…not used to this sort of kindness?" Shadow Flower asked._

 _"Not particularly…" Hoodie responded._

 _"Well, I hope you enjoy the meal! See you later, Hoodie!" Shadow Flower said with a smile._

 _"Indeed. May our temporal paths coincide again soon." Hoodie replied as they left with Druid Rose through the portal._

 _As the portal dissipated, Shadow Flower thought about what Hoodie said to her._

 _"'No one's done anything like this for me in years'? Poor Hoodie…they sound so lonely…" Shadow Flower said to herself._

* * *

 _It was very late at night when Crazy Dave and Penny arrived back at the backyard, and so everyone prepared to turn in. Kernel, Rose, Citron, Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea all retired to their designated quarters, while Peashooter and Sunflower set up another mattress for Bjorn to sleep on next to Chomper's mattress. Pops settled on sleeping in an old recliner in the garage, next to Chomper and Bjorn's beds, while Stuffy Flower decided that it would be best to share rooms with Fire Flower. Shadow Flower, deciding she didn't want to go to bed yet, had been chatting with Hoodie through Grapevine. Today had been a very eventful day, and nobody knew for certain what the future held in store for them._

 _In Fire Flower's room, Stuffy Flower organized her belongings and set them aside, far from the rest of Fire Flower's clutter. Fire Flower prepared the bed to be shared with Stuffy Flower, having borrowed another pillow from Sun Pharaoh's room. Stuffy Flower changed into a pair of pink flannel pajamas, showing it off to Fire Flower._

 _"Do you like it?" Stuffy Flower eagerly asked._

 _"Wow, I uh…you somehow keep getting cuter and girlier every moment! It's like you're transcending above earthly cuteness!" Fire Flower replied, her face reddening._

 _"Thanks! It was custom tailored too!" Stuffy Flower giggled._

 _Fire Flower climbed into the right side of the bed, while Stuffy Flower took the left side._

 _"Sorry the bed is so small. It's only twin size, meant for just myself." Fire Flower said to Stuffy Flower._

 _"It's not small at all, Fire. It's perfect!" Stuffy Flower chirped._

 _Stuffy Flower wrapped her leaves around Fire Flower and closely snuggled her chest, causing Fire Flower to gasp and blush._

 _"Stuffy! Oh my god! I'm ticklish there!" Fire Flower said in a flustered manner._

 _"I know you are!" Stuffy Flower said playfully._

 _Stuffy Flower squeezed Fire Flower tighter, to which Fire Flower responded by giving a blissful sigh and hugging her back._

 _"Mmmm…you're so warm and cozy!" Stuffy Flower muttered._

 _"I'm warm and cozy? You're like a big fuzzy teddy bear!" Fire Flower muttered in reply._

 _Stuffy Flower and Fire Flower smiled at each other before sharing a goodnight kiss. Fire Flower pulled the covers over both of them and turned off the lights._

 _"I love you, Stuffy." Fire Flower whispered._

 _"I love you too, Fire. Goodnight sweetie." Stuffy Flower whispered back as she fell fast asleep._

 _"Goodnight baby…" Fire Flower said quietly, shutting her eyes as she too fell asleep._

 _While the couple lay in peaceful slumber, Sunflower gently pried open the bedroom door to check on Fire Flower. She smiled as she saw Fire Flower and Stuffy Flower tightly embraced, feeling a wave of joy wash over her._

 _"She seems so happy now…sweet dreams, Fire. Tomorrow's going to be a big day!" Sunflower thought to herself as she quietly closed the door and went back to her own bedroom._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew, finally finished! I sincerely want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. College work has been extremely busy lately, and finding time to properly work on all of my fanfiction was difficult. Splitting my attention between different tasks is NOT something I'm good at. Nevertheless, I have accomplished a lot of things for this story and my other works. I've updated the profile page with a couple details, I've labeled the chapters for Time Snare, and I am working very hard on my Hero Banters story. I know it has been a while, and some of you might be disappointed to hear this, but...working on this story has been very exhausting. I doubt I will be able to update the story regularly anymore due to college(it's been, what almost 2 months now?), and I believe it's going to be that way for quite a while. I love working on this story, I pour my heart and soul into every chapter, and everyone who reads Time Snare and provides me with feedback and reviews have a special place in my heart. I want to dedicate all of my focus into making Time Snare one of the best stories in this section of the site, and that can't be accomplished by working in between college. As such...I will put this story on hold until college work lightens up enough for me to sit down, focus, and allow the words to flow onto the paper. I know you all want to see more of the story, and I hope you understand that I will not stop until the very end! Thank you everyone for being patient, for being supportive, and for being an incredible audience. In the meantime, I may have other stories planned...  
**

 **~Timeman63, logging out!**

 **EDIT: Time Snare has now hit 25,000 views, 78 reviews, and 28 followers! I can't thank everyone enough for their continued support. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
